Heart of Stone
by GOLDRAGON08
Summary: Team Urameshi have yet another foe to face, but will this new enemy be more than they bargained 4? And what's this?  Hiei and Kurama in Heat?. M rating for future lemons and language.
1. The Stone Statue Speaks

"How long until you enter your heat Naiyo?" the panther demon asked as he turned to face his cloaked companion. In response, a hand appeared from beneath the heavy brown covering displaying three extended fingers. "Three weeks?" A nod of the covered head was his response. The two figures continued walking toward the rising sun. The panther demon was surprised when his usually silent guard spoke to him in a calm voice, "They will find us soon, Durako. It is just a matter of time." Durako stopped in his tracks, "You have never been concerned about our followers before."

"These are different. Stronger."

"How many?" The cloaked figure turned to face the direction of the wind. Durako heard three sharp inhalations.

"Three humans and a fire demon."

"Humans?" Duraka snarled, "Humans pose no threat to us. We will continue on with our task. The mission is all that matters."

"That will prove difficult with this new opposition. You underestimate them."

"But you have never been beaten."  
"There is a first time for everything." The panther demon was extremely concerned with his partners change in his usually cocky behavior. "We should confront them now. It will be more difficult later."

"You will remember your place! You serve ME and I say what actions we take!" The hooded figure said nothing nor did he turn to face his enraged master. Indeed the line was crossed, but Durako's haughtiness had cost them in the past more than once. Naiyo's thoughts were halted by Durako's knowing chuckle, "But there is more to it, isn't it?" he asked stepping forward to stand beside his servant. "I know that you have yet to find a proper bed mate. Everyone that has tried has died… if you were merciful." Naiyo did not answer, "Are we being silent again?" Durako asked amused. Servants were trained to be silent in the presence of their master. Naiyo was the exception stop Durako from forcing his opinion even when they were not the best course of action; and perhaps this was one of those moments. "Are you certain that we should face them now? The next territory is just a few miles away and we are close to completing our goal." Naiyo gave a curt nod. "Very well." Durako heaved a sigh and they changed directions heading toward the scent. "Besides, I am interested in meeting whomever is strong enough to have captured you attention." Unbeknownst to Durako, his companion was smirking.


	2. The Briefing

-1Hiei squatted nimbly in the tall Makai tree, eyes narrowed and muscles tense as he focused his attention to the surrounding darkness. Tomorrow, he and the other member of team Uramashi were to report to Koenma for a new assignment. Botan had appeared in Kurama's room earlier that day and gave him and Hiei the basic breakdown of the mission. Two very strong S class demons had been causing problems in the Western lands. Many demons have confronted them. The few who returned were never the same. One of the bodies found had been cleanly sliced vertically down the middle, an expression of horror affixed on the split symmetrical sides of the face. Hiei himself had found the body that afternoon after hearing about a sighting near Mukuro's territory. It had been one of many of her slaughtered guards and she was not going to take this lightly. As of now, Hiei was on indefinite leave until the problem was taken care of and he had been given specific instructions to bring the culprit to her upon arrest before taking him to Koenma. As he settled against the truck of the tree he couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of the killer. It was all so clean. Even the blood spatter seemed precise and planned. He suspected that the killer never got a drop on him. "Yes" he thought as he closed his eyes, "it will be an interesting confrontation indeed."

Hiei arrived at Kurama's bedroom window at dawn. The red-head was sitting at his desk reading what appeared to be a scroll. The window had been left open since Kurama was expecting his arrival and Hiei sat cross-legged on the plush carpet.

"This is interesting." Kurama said, green eyes quickly skimming the parchment. Hiei acknowledged the statement with his trademark "Hn." Kurama stood taking the scroll with him and turn to face the fire demon. " I visited Genkai after you left yesterday. It would seem that these killings had been going on for quite some time. Only in the past they had been more sporadic and no one took much notice." Hiei sighed in a gesture for Kurama to get to the point. Kurama seated himself on the bed across from Hiei, "The documentation I got from Genkai began ten years ago." he said gesturing to the corner where Hiei just noticed a small pile of scrolls, "but I think that this has been going on a lot longer than that." Hiei took an interest in this.

"What makes you say that, Fox?"

"Well, being Youko it was in my nature to be curious about my surroundings. I had become aware that two youko from my extended family had gone missing. After a few weeks they had been found in a cave, well what was left of them anyway." At this, Hiei noticed Kurama seemed disturbed by the memory. He waited patiently for the fox to continue. "They had been butchered… and eaten." If the words hadn't come from the mouth of his oldest companion Hiei wouldn't have believed them. Although cannibalism wasn't an uncommon thing in Makai it was unheard of in higher demons and youko was never on the menu. For one, they were hard to catch. And two, youko could seduce themselves out of any such situation. Kurama sighed as he went on, "My cousins Youko Misimu and Youko Kade. Kade was so beautiful," he said with a wistful smile, "I used to envy her golden fur and Silver eyes. She was a rarity. So many youko tried to court her when she came of mating age. When I was young, myself and her brother Misimu were ever vigilant in protecting her no matter how strong she became. No one was ever good enough for her. Misimu was a common red Youko, but his smile and grace was enough to compensate. Red youko are usually teased but there was something about him that just…" Kurama stopped and looked up at Hiei. Hiei studied Kurama for a moment before he spoke.

"You desired them?" a barely traceable bit of humor in his voice. Kurama chuckled.

"Of course I did. In fact I had them. Kade was my favorite, so soft and sweet. But Misimu was an excellent seme once I trained him." (cousins are fair game in Youko culture). Then, Kurama's face darkened in sadness, "I loved them. They were family. They were friends. They were lovers. Their deaths were very painful for me. I never found their killer, but with this upcoming mission I think I just might." he clutched the scroll hard in his hand, "the past may be buried Hiei, but it never just goes away." Hiei nodded in understanding before standing up and perching himself upon the window sill. He glanced at Kurama over his shoulder,

"Then let us settle our scores, Fox." With that he vanished like the wind heading toward Koenma.

"Damn it! Can't u just tell me what the deal is already?!" Yusuke yelled impatiently to the toddler who sat calmly behind the massive desk.

"I'm sorry Yusuke but I'd rather not have to tell the same story more than once. Be patient and wait for the others to arrive." As if on cue, Kuwabara enters the room slapping Yusuke none-to-gently on the back,

"Yeah Urameshi, relax. Cant start the party without me." Yusuke glared at the taller man before shoving his fists in his pockets and glaring at the wall. Within seconds, elegant footsteps could be heard approaching down the hall and Kurama glided into the room.

"And where the hell have you been? You're the one who is usually first to arrive!" Kurama spared Yusuke a soft smile as he approached.

"I am on time Yusuke. It would seem that in your eagerness you have arrived early." He stopped to stand beside Kuwabara, "Lord Koenma" he greeted with a nod.

"Ohayo, Kurama. It has been a while. How are your studies? As if I have to ask."

"Going well, arigatou." the fox replied modestly. Just then a flicker of dark youki alerted their senses and a small shadow appeared behind them.

"Let's just get this over with." the deep voice resonated in the large space.

"Very well. Now that everyone is here we can begin." Koenma leaned his slight body over his desk, "As you all know, there has been an unusual pattern of killings in the western lands. Lately they have been spreading Easter ward and passing though Alaric, as you well know Hiei." Hiei agreed with a grunt. "The kills are very persistent and precise, it has been causing quite the uproar in neighboring territories. Every Lord is blaming the other and if this is not taken care of, it could mean an all out war. Yomi is threatening to take matters into his own hands. He thinks he knows who is responsible and he is foregoing all battle courtesy. He will send his entire army forward to attack the unknowing enemy."

"And who might that be?" Yusuke asked.

"Alaric." Hiei perked up and looked Koenma dead in the eye,

"Impossible! There are rules that must be followed. He has to actually DECLARE war before he can charge into one. it's a matter of honor. Charging in would be cowardice and the Goat is much to proud for that!" Hiei said, his youki flaring briefly in anger. A soft voice interceded,

"I'm inclined to agree under other circumstances, Hiei, but I know Yomi. If he believes that Mukuro made the first strike then he will strike back immediately. What I am concerned about is exactly how he came to the conclusion that Mukuro is somehow responsible for the killings."

"Hn. Because Alaric has not suffered any such losses. Mukuro's territory didn't get attacked until recently."  
"How recent?" Kuwabara asked.

"Two months ago." Koenma hopped down from his chair and paced around to stand in front of the desk,

"That's interesting. That would mean that whoever is responsible just skipped right over Alaric and proceeded to the next territory."  
"That would explain Yomi's suspicion." Kurama added, "The culprit would have known that this would cause Mukuro to be the prime suspect, or at least an ally to who is responsible. The question is why Mukuro is targeted?"

"Its not like she hasn't made her fair share of enemies, especially after making me her heir." Hiei turned his back on the others as his brows furrowed in concentration, 'but it isn't about me'.

"It isn't about you, Hiei." Kurama stated as if he read the fire demon's mind, "If I were to guess, I would say that this has been planned long before you even entered the picture. If those documents I was reading were accurate then this has been going on for at least the past ten years."  
"More like the past fifty." all eyes once again fell on Koenma, "The pattern of killing has just changed in the last ten."

"What does that mean?" Yusuke was not particularly good at solving murder mysteries and he wanted to get to the point so he could do what he does best…kick the bastard's ass! Kuwabara who had been quiet for the last few minutes chimed in,

"Like someone else took over where the other left off." Yusuke looked at him shocked, "What? I saw it in a movie."

"Yes Kuwabara that is what I suspect. Now the last killing was the most gruesome thus far, in the territory of the Panther demons. As many a one hundred, that they know of, have been found." Koenma closed his eyes in thought, "This is becoming an ugly mess. I want you o go in and find this demon as soon as possible. Try not to make your presence noticed. If he finds out that you are on his trail one of two things will happen: either he will go into hiding and we will lose him or HE will be the one hunting you."

"Whatever, team Urameshi has been in hundreds of tight situations and we have always come out on top!" Yusuke yelled proudly.

"Don't be a fool, ningen!" Hiei snarled, "The last thing you want to do is underestimate this demon. I have seen what he can do and me must be very, very careful."

"Wow, must be some guy to get the shrimps panties in a bunch." Kuwabara chuckled. Hiei just growled and began to walk out of the room.

"Hiei is right. I am not sure what to tell you to expect but you must use extreme caution." the toddler returned to his seat. "Bring him here dead or alive." With that, Yusuke and the others left making their way into the thick forests of the Makai


	3. Hiei's Dream or Revelation?

-1As team Urameshi hiked through the unforgiving foliage and Kuwabara was going on about some 'cool zombie flick' he saw over the weekend, Hiei was suddenly lost in thought as he recalled a dream he had the previous night.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hiei lay writhing on the cold damp floor of a cave, his arms bound overhead and his body tingling with desire. The blindfold he was wearing blocked his view and amplified the sensation in his overly sensitive body. A weight settled on his pelvis and he instinctively pressed up against it with a moan, his deep voice dripping unabashedly with need. Lips pressed against his and he was met with an implacable, pleasant scent. He willingly opened his mouth craving to taste his captor and his cry was muffled as their tongues intertwined. "Oh gods" was the only thought his broken mind was capable of. Fingers grazed his neck and down his chest alternating between gentle touched and slightly painful scratches. He tore his lips away turning his head to the side with a cry and arched upward toward the teasing hands. The weight shifted backward and those same lips flicked against his throat. Hiei didn't tense, as any demon would, at having their jugular lightly bitten by a random lover. He only felt trust and need and he turned his head more in invitation. Fangs grazed his skin as those fingers pulled and twisted almost evilly at his nipples. Hiei was now breathing frantically. He had been teased too long and he was quickly reaching his breaking point. A long trembling moan left his lips and fingers curled around his dripping, pulsing sex. It was too much! He couldn't… oh gods! His eyes clenched behind the blindfold and the ties bit into his wrist as he rocked his hips upward. A wet suction enveloped him and he almost came as colors erupted behind his eyelids. He screamed. He moaned. And in spite of himself… he began to beg. "Please." he whispered, barely discernable amongst the throaty groans of pleasure. "Gods! Please!" Yet for some reason he did not feel shame. It was too good. Too perfect. Too loving. Yes. That's what it was. This was not the average demon rut fuck. It was love. And even in this submissive posture Hiei was willing and wanting to sink even further. He begged his lover for release. The mouth left his length and he gasped and panted, too close to articulate a complaint. He felt thighs straddle along his and he was pulled into a tight heat. Two cries joined together and echoed through the cavern. So deep was he in his pleasure that he didn't feel the blindfold slip off and their hips rocked primally. Animalistic growls and violent rocking was all there was as the two bodies tensed and shook at the paroxysm of pleasure. Liquids mixed and youki was shared before they fell from the height and collapsed his a sweaty, panting heap. Hiei had never felt such peace. The lips covered his again, gently and lovingly. Then all the sudden those same hands that had given him such pleasure clamped around his neck and tightened. Opening his eyes all he saw was darkness, and glowing in the darkness were two violet colored eyes. He hear a whimper and felt tears fall to his chest before the darkness overtook him and then… he woke up, eyes darting frantically around as he shot up from his slump against the tree trunk. Realizing that he was dreaming, he frowned at the set feeling in his trousers. There were a couple hours yet until day break and he would just sit and wait to clean up until the sun rose._

"Hiei?" a soft alto voice broke his train of thought. Hiei turned and looked at Kurama, "Are you alright? It seems as if you are distracted."

"Hn." was the only reply he received as the four pressed forward. Kurama just gave him a concerned look before just accepting Hiei's reluctance to talk. Kurama and Hiei had past. Just a couple years ago they had mutually decided to stop being lovers. It was an interesting relationship, more like friends with benefits. But they had come to the understanding that neither of them could truly fulfill the needs of the other. Hiei was a full blooded demon and the just did not fit into the ningenkai. Kurama chose his human life and was going to live it out in the human world. They remained the closest friends, but decided it was best to cut anything physical. The break was easier than they both had thought and things had not turned sour in the least. Yet it did pose a problem for the both of them. Hiei _was_ a full blooded demon after all and Kurama harbored a sex crazed youko in his human body. Although they had all sprouted out of adolescence and had reached the ripe age of 20, they were still virile and ready to stand at attention, and demons regularly went into heat every few years (how many years depended on what species of demon you were). Fire Demons usually go into heat every two years, but Hiei's ice maiden blood tempered it down to every five. Kurama was more than happy to help him with his first, but now he had to face the problem of finding a suitable bed mate, and with just a few weeks left he had very little time to do it. Hiei was very picky when it came to these kind of things. Just laying with any random demon seemed… distasteful to say the least. Yes, demon are very promiscuous, but he had his standards damn it! He also knew that in a matter of time even Kuwabara would start looking good to him. The thought made him shiver. Hiei briefly glanced over at his foxy companion. Youko go into heat annually. What Kurama had done after he and Hiei broke off their relationship, he was not completely sure. But he had his suspicions, especially after he came to Kurama's window one night after the fox had gone missing one day and he smelled of Yomi. Hiei could understand this… and yet he couldn't. He never did see the fox's attraction to the old goat but what Kurama did was his own business. At that moment, as the breeze shifted directions, he wondered exactly how keen Kurama's human senses were. Because the on the breeze was the very inviting scent of another demon in heat. As he saw Kurama's nostrils flare he had to fight back a smirk. Maybe a little competition would make this even more fun.

**Hey guys! goldragon08 here. I have not received ONE review. (sniffling) is my story really that bad? (crying) cant i just get ONE STINKING REVIEW? even if its bad then whatever! constructiver criticism is good. if it sucks just let me know and i can fix it. There will be more lemons in the story, but i need a bit of help. you just read a Hiei/OC lemonish scene for a taste and i will give you more... but ya gotta ask ;) tell me who i should hook up in the next lemon and i will try to work something out. BUT I WONT KNOW IF YOU WONT TELL ME!!! ciao!**


	4. Not So Friendly Competition

**I GOTTA REVIEW!!! YES! OH YEAH! UH HUH! (WAVES MY HANDS IN THE AIR LIKE I JUST DONT CARE) ok im cool now. I LOVE REVIEWS! ok my reviewer said that I should make longer chapters... BUT ITS SOOOO HARD! but from here on out i shall try. oh and i forgot the whole, I do not own any of the whole Yu Yu hakusho shabang and so on and so forth... but Naiyo and Durako are mine... SO DONT TOUCH! oh yeah, i went there ;)**

Their first day passed uneventfully. As the sun began to set they all agreed to camp for the night. Hiei set an unquenching fire in their midst. Kurama graciously grew some very comfortable hammocks for them of lush leaves and smooth vines while Hiei opted to rest hidden in the overhanging branches. Yusuke settled in his sleeping place lacing his fingers behind his slick, black hair. The stars were so beautiful in the Makai. The clouds swirled lazily seeming to shimmer with silver linings in the moonlight. His demon heritage gave him exceptional hearing and he took in the various sounds of the night. His instincts told him that _this_ truly was home. He frowned a bit as a strange scent caught his attention earlier that day. He was not sure what it was but it was faint and oddly attractive. Something in him wanted to follow it to its source if only to see where it was coming from. He didn't detect it now but he wanted to. He was almost craving to smell it again. He briefly wondered if Hiei or Kurama had caught wind of it or perhaps it was just his imagination. He couldn't quite describe it. It wasn't like smelling food and getting hunger pains but it wasn't exactly dissimilar either. Sighing, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and glanced at his other teammates. Kuwabara was sloppily tossed into his hammock, limbs thrown every which way. His mouth hung open and snores and slobber escaped the orifice. Kurama lay peacefully with his hands folded neatly on his chest staring at the stars with a thoughtful expression. Hiei was out of sight, but since Yusuke was so accustomed to his youki he felt him nearby in the upper branches. It was just like old times. He closed his eyes and focused on sleep. Something told him that tomorrow was going to be and exhausting day.

Kurama enjoyed the feeling of the gentle breeze blowing his red hair. Little did he know that two of his three teammates we sharing his same thought. Kurama had detected many smells of heat in his youko life time but this one was different. Almost as if something was wrong with it. Well, wrong maybe was not quite the right word but it was exponentially more alluring than the average rutting demon. It nearly caused him to forego his calm demeanor and go sprinting in its direction. He had known that Hiei felt it to as the fire demon subtly glanced in his direction at the first whiff. That smell, it had the faintest sent of musk and lavender and…something else….something

"_Kurama."_ the fox almost startled as Hiei;s mental voice chimed in his head.

"_What is it, Hiei?"  
"…" _there was a moment of silence and Kurama wondered if hiei was going to say anything,

"_You want him to, Fox."_ It was not a question. Kurama gave a mental sigh,

"_Whoever this demon is, he is strong."_ The thought came out as more a purr before Kurama had a chance to stop it. The youko inside stirred bubbling briefly to the surface as his eyes became ringed with gold and the leaves of his hammock shivered beneath him. The scent had become engraved I his memory and he would know it the moment he detected it again.

"_You are my friend, Kurama."_ Hiei was getting straight to the point and Kurama bristled at the implications of that one statement and the tone left no room for games. Hiei. Was. Serious. "_I am only going to say this once, Shuuichi…"_ Kurama winced at that knowing that Hiei only used his human name when he was being condescending, _"STAND ASIDE." _Hiei's youki flared briefly in warning making Yusuke open his eyes and Kuwabara mumble in his sleep. Kurama gave no reply, only narrowing his eyes in the fire demons direction.

"Yo, Hiei, what's going on?" Yusuke called. Hiei just grunted.

"It is nothing, Yusuke. Hiei is just in one of his moods." Kurama offered. Yusuke chuckled,

"When is he not in 'one of his moods'?" At that Hiei just growled and the camp grew quiet as they all drifted off to sleep.

Durako woke at the crack of dawn, his eyes immediately searching for his slave. Naiyo was standing at the edge of the cliff watching the waves break against the sharp rocks below. He stood and walked over standing beside him. "I told you we did not have to camp here." he said not looking at the cloaked figure. Naiyo did not answer seemingly mesmerized by the white foam of the waves. Durako touched Naiyo's shoulder ignoring the scent of his heat with difficulty. He knew that his slave would disappear soon as was his custom when the heat overtook him and Durako desperately hoped that it would be soon. The last time he was overwhelmed by Naiyo's heat…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Don't touch me!" the voice was trembling between anger and lust as Durako approached his young slave. He grabbed him and pulled him forward roughly planting their bodies together before desperately pulling at the thick cloak. He needed to see Naiyo! Ever since he had bought his slave two years earlier before his first heat he had never seen him without that damned cloak. He tore the hood back and gazed at the forbidden face awestruck. Naiyo was beautiful. No sooner had the thought clicked than a hand clenched around his throat and he was sent flying in the opposite direction knocked unconscious against a tree. By the time he came to about a minute later, Naiyo was gone and the scent had faded. Reaching up, he felt long gashes in the side of his neck and blood stained his fingertips. Growling, he stood up and returned home. Naiyo returned about a week later and was given twenty-five lashes. Fifty was the norm, buy for some reason Durako could not bring himself to carry them all out. In spite of himself that beautiful face would flash in his mind with every whip. As the blood began to dip down to the ground beneath his quiet slave he had to stop. He never could bring himself to destroy the beautiful things in life. _

After that day, they never spoke of it again. Durako understood fully why his slave never allowed himself to be seen, but he did wonder how long Naiyo had subjected himself to wear the hot, heavy covering. He had never asked and he doubt that he would receive and answer if he did. Other slave owners judged him for his leniency toward his slave but Durako was no fool. Naiyo may be his slave, but his strength was unmatched and Durako had the claw marks on his neck as a strong reminder. How he became a slave in the first place was unknown and even more so where he got his strength and skill. But he paid a high price for his servant and it was well worth it. Naiyo was exactly what he needed to carry out his plan. They were to come face to face with their new enemies by noon. Good thing to, because Naiyo's sent was driving Durako toward insanity and he was sure that every powerful demon within five miles of there would began to flock in their direction. Without a word, Naiyo turned from the cliff and began hiking. Durako followed closely behind.

**REVIEW!!!! ONEGAI! IM BEGGING HERE! CONSIDER IT YOUR GOOD DEED FOR THE DAY!**


	5. Hot Demons and First Contact

-1

**Much thanx to Flame Neko and Ladyasile for your support. Reviews are always appreciated and they encourage authors to update faster. Soon as I read those reviews I started typing immediately. Of course I didn't forget u Sirenblood, u rock!**

**Once again, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho etc..**

The sun was beginning to set on their second day of hunting and it was nearly time to stop and set up camp. The whether was hot and unforgiving and the four males were covered in sweat. Hiei being a fire demon was naturally immune to uncomfortable whether, but it seemed that the further they hiked the more intense the surrounding scent was. Unfortunately, it was beginning to effect his body. His heat cycle, which wasn't supposed to be a problem for a while yet, was threatening to come on full force. He was also able to detect Kurama and even Urameshi, to his surprise. Although the human's heat was tempered by his human blood, so Yusuke barely noticed, only having to cover a raging hard-on from a night of intense wet dreams. But the scent of the elusive demon was as ominous as it was enticing. Such a scent that drove a male demon to these extremes would have to be emitted from a VERY strong demon. Under normal circumstances, demon usually avoided confronting such a formidable force. Rutting demons could be lethal especially if they are trying to fight off the heat. Going into heat is a difficult experience at best. A demon's aggression increases outside of their control. It is even more dangerous for females. Hiei remembered how Yukina had reacted in her first heat. Since he's her brother he was naturally immune to her scent. He even found it slightly repulsive. Since females are the gateway to life, at the peak of their heat they briefly loses access to their youki. That way, even if they are resisting, a male could easily overpower them and plant his seed. But males are a different story. If such a powerful demon was not entirely receptive, the approaching suitor could be killed on sight. And even if the coupling was successful and the seme was able to mate with the demon, the seme briefly loses all access to his youki after orgasm and the uke could kill him. Yes, Hiei had long since decided that rutting seasons sucked.

"Alright guys, what's say we camp here for the night?" Yusuke said sitting heavily against a fallen tree. Hiei had to restrain himself from objecting. That scent! It was so closes! He stood facing the direction for a moment debating what to do. In his peripheral vision he caught sight of Kurama in a similar position. Kurama caught his sight and they narrowed their eyes at each other. For some reason, youko had already staked claim on the unseen demon. How rare. Youko Kurama was one who appreciated the refined and the beautiful. To claim something sight unseen was unheard of, but that scent. God's above whoever it was was probably being approached every five minutes by a hopeful suitor. The idea made him even hotter with jealously and when his eyes landed on the fire demon his possessiveness grew exponentially. Under normal circumstances, he and Hiei would be locked in a heated battle at this very moment. But with their romantic history and powerful friendship they were both able to resist the killing urge. Both knowing what the other was thinking, they simultaneously gave low resounding growls.

"Guys? What's the problem? It looks like you're gonna rip out each others throats or sumthin'." Kuwabara said with a confused look. Yusuke joined in the stare and both humans stared at their demon companions with open mouths and tense muscles. Hiei and Kurama just stood there for a few minutes glaring at one another in a battle of wills. Then right before their eyes, the two demon disappeared bounding soundlessly into the shadows.

"What the hell was that about?" Kuwabara directed at no one in particular. Yusuke simply shrugged, but his instincts told him that it had something to do with that strange smell, because he was fighting the small surge of curiosity deep down that begged him to follow and find its source. He and Kuwabara just settled for the night and waited for their friends to return. As Yusuke closed his eyes, he slipped quickly into his dreams where a strange lover with amethyst eyes waited him.

Hiei and Kurama weaved between the thick trees exchanging brief sporadic blows each attempting to make the other stumble.

"You can't win this Fox, human life has made you to soft." (kick)

"We will see how soft I am when I claim the prize. You can stand by and watch if you like. Maybe you will learn something." (punch)

"Years of sleeping with you only taught me great acting skills. Didn't want to shatter Youko's fragile ego." (Hiei draws his katana)

"Oh really? I thought that the truckloads of cum were a dead giveaway that you enjoyed it." (draws rose whip. Hiei slices, Kurama evades and bounds forward through the branches)

"Well I have to admit, you were a good uke. Best whore I ever had." (Hiei jumps after him. Kurama sends vines in his direction)

"Just because you are too much of a tight ass to try being bottom. Too bad. You would have liked it." (Kurama growls as Hiei chops through the vines)

"Yeah, well I ain't accustomed to lying back with my ankles locked behind my head. I couldn't deny you your natural talent!" At that, the demons stumbled into a clearing. They exchanged a few blows and words before noticing a cloaked figure standing at the other edge of the clearing. Next to the figure stood a tall yellow eyed panther demon. They all stood for a moment seemingly surprised to see each other. The panther demon broke the silence as he addressed his companion,

"This is them?" he asked with a thick western accent. The cloaked figure gave a nod. Hiei and Kurama exchanged a brief glance immediately knowing two things. One of these figures was the one they were looking for, and one of them was emitting a scent that advertised that they were begging to be fucked. The panther turned his gaze back to them, "Alright then." With a speed that rivaled Hiei's, the panther demon darted forward sword in hand and ran right at them. Kurama quickly dodge to the side cracking his rose whip in defense. As soon as the panther demon attacked, Hiei's sharp senses told him that this was not the one. His eyes focused intently on the still standing figure. Kurama's senses were not as sharp and Hiei had realized that he had the advantage. It would take a while before Kurama caught on.

"Fox, I got this one. You go after the other."

"Nice try, fire demon!" Kurama said grunting under the force of his efforts. He knew that Hiei was trying to get at the rutting demon and there was no way that he was going to just stand aside, "You take the other guy. This one's mine!" Kurama began retreating, drawing the panther demon into the darkness away from the clearing. Hiei smirked, pleased to no end. He stared curiously at the cloaked figure who had yet to move from his spot. Hiei resheathed his blade and approached cautiously. He stepped slowly into reaching distance and was wary since the demon had yet to move.

"Who are you?" he asked. Being this close was too much! Hiei was seeing in tunnel vision and the figure seemed outlined in red. His body acted on its own and his arm shot out and grabbed at the figure pulling it toward him. To his surprise, the cloaked slid off and there underneath was a pile of sand and stone. As soon as the cloak was completely pulled away the rocks tumbled down and the sand fell and scattered across the ground as if it were alive. Hiei stared blankly at the cloak in his fisted hand before gasping aloud, "Kurama!" This could only mean that it had been a trap. He flitted toward Kurama's youki and found the fox lying motionlessly on the ground. "Kurama!" Hiei ran and scooped his fallen friend up off the ground. Kurama winced and Hiei noticed a strange bite mark on his neck that looked suspiciously like a mate bite. Kurama groaned and sat up, his hand first going to rub to bump on his head and then poking at the bloody wound at his neck. "Kurama, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I was fighting the panther demon and then another guy came out. I didn't see him, just his eyes." Kurama sighed and stood up carefully, "Strange thing is that I dreamed about those same eyes last night." Hiei suppressed a gasp.

"They were purple." Kurama looked at him surprised and Hiei didn't need a verbal answer. He sighed and glanced down at the heavy brown material in his hand. Without thinking, he buried his face into the cloak and breathed deeply, lustfully. He felt his penis jump in response. He almost had him. He was here. Then Hiei smiled. Looked over the cloth, he noticed that it was a worn as his own favorite cloak. So whoever belonged to it would be wanting it back. He glanced at Kurama noticing the jealous glare. He gave the fox a smug smile before burying his face in the cloak again with a pleased moan. Kurama decided to save himself some dignity and turned away brushing himself off.

"You win this round, Hiei." Kurama calmly stated before heading back to the camp. _But it isn't over_. The Youko said within. Yusuke and Kuwabara barely looked up when their companions returned, simply chalking it up to some demon thing. Without a word they all settled and waiting for a new day


	6. Captured

-1After losing the fire demon and the human red head, Durako sprinted to the pre-established meeting place cursing Naiyo with every step. He leaned against a huge, gnarly tree and waited until his slave appeared from the darkness. "What the hell happened to you?! That ningen nearly took my headoff!" Naiyo sat on a nearby stone and panted, struggling to remove the oversized shirt.

"I was detained." the voice was cool and uncaring. Durako stormed over and grabbed Naiyo by the half removed shirt and yanked hard so they were at eye level.

"You listen and you listen good! If anything happens to me your life is forfeit! At my death you are to commit seppuku, so I'd be a bit more concerned if I were you!" At that, Naiyo snatched away continuing to remove the shirt wincing slightly in pain.

"I am well aware of the rule of slavery _master_," Durako growled at the sarcasm, "but as I said… I was detained. You are alive. You are unharmed. That's the end of it." Durako opened his mouth to object but stopped as the shirt came off and he noticed a gash sliced into Naiyo's side.

"What happened?"

"Unexpected company. A known unknown." It irritated Durako to no end when his slave gave him half answers to his questions, especially with the strange explanations that were sometimes offered. What the hell is an known unknown anyway? Naiyo gave the wound a lazy once over before slipping the shirt back on. "The fire demon took my cloak. _That_ was completely unexpected, an unknown unknown. Now I have to go out of my way to get it back."

"He may be expecting that."

"Good. Does master wish to alter strategy?" Durako smiled at his clever slave. His master of strategy and battle,

"Yes. We will go according to the new plan." Durako had no idea what Naiyo was planning, but it would be indecent for the slave to order around the master. Whenever Naiyo wanted to take a course of action it was always done as if it were Durako's idea so that he could save face. Naiyo briefly explained the plan as if it were a reiteration of orders. Naiyo's master was very pleased.

That morning, Yusuke had insisted that Kurama explain what had happened last night. Kurama clipped some of the information, but gave him all that he needed to know. Yusuke had them lead him to the last place where they saw murderous duo. As they approached the clearing, they were suddenly thrown on guard by a large fluctuation of energy. The spike made Hiei draw in a gasp, clutching the brown cloth thrown over his shoulder. Before Yusuke could yell out for the intruder to show themselves, the familiar panther demon emerged from behind a tree,

"Don't move." he warned. Kuwabara chuckled,

"Dude, it's one on four, you aint gotta chance." Kurama's eyes darted left and right,

"Quiet, Kuwabara. He wasn't alone last night and I doubt that he is now. They are very strong and very fast."

Yusuke didn't not like where this was going. Koenma had warned them that this would happen and here they were… the prey. He was unnerved but like hell he would let it show,

"You don't know who you are messing with kitty cat!" the panther demon took obvious offence, "Go and crawl back to you litter box before you get hu… AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" The spirit detective didn't get the chance to finish the sentence as an arrow came from behind and pierced straight through his left shoulder.

"Uramashi!" Kuwabara and Kurama jumped to his side. Distracted, Hiei's eyes shot over to the fallen human and he barely registered a swift breeze at his side. By the time he looked back, the cloth draped over his shoulder was gone and there standing next to the panther demon was a figure cloaked in brown. A sharp wind blew forth and the scent hit him full force nearly forcing a moan from his lips. Kurama looked up facing the wind and breathing deeply forgetting for the moment about the arrow in his friends shoulder. At Yusuke's growl of pain, he was snapped back. His ningen sympathy got the better of him,

"Kuwabara, help me get Yusuke out of here, I'm sure Hiei can handle these two." but oh yes, Kurama knew exactly what he was doing. He saw first hand how strong and fast these demons were, especially the cloaked one. There was no way that the fire demon could take them both on, not without using the black dragon wave and that meant death to whoever was in its path. Indeed, Hiei had become stronger over the years and had full control over the dragon, but he seriously doubted that Hiei would want to harm the rutting demon more than necessary, at least not before he got what he wanted. He and Kuwabara helped Yusuke get to his feet and Kurama noticed how pale his friend was. He knew that the arrow had been dipped in some sort of poison. They beat a hasty retreat and left Hiei standing before the two foes. Hiei himself was at a loss. It was enough work to simply take his eyes off the cloaked form. He drew his sword and crouched into an attack stance. As he braced for an anticipated attack the unexpected happened. The cloaked figure collapsed to the ground clutching his stomach.

"Naiyo!" the panther demon took his eyes off of Hiei and Hiei took his chance. He flew at the crouching panther demon aiming for his neck. Then, the fallen demon leapt from the ground and jumped in front of his master. Hiei's sword sank into the figure who gave a loud wolf-like howl. Hiei's blade went through the figure and cut the panther demon's side. With a surprised grunt, the panther demon jumped back and disappeared into the trees. Hiei stared at the shadowed face of the demon impaled on his katana and shivered at the strange feeling of déjà vu. Five years ago, this was exactly what Kurama had done when he saved Yusuke. Hiei slid the blade out as gently as he could before catching the figure as he fell to the ground. Hiei realized that he had the demon of his desire in his arms and with that scent wafting up his nose it took every ounce of his will power not to rip off those coverings and rut the demon into the ground. The limp form sagged against him and the head lolled back as he supported the neck. It was then that the hood fell off and Hiei gasped in surprise. _Naiyo was it? Was that what your comrade called you?_ Hiei asked mentally choking over the word comrade. Hiei unconsciously touched curious finger across the smooth face in wonder. The last thing he was expecting was brown, honey colored skin. It was smooth and soft and Hiei suspected that if he bent down and licked it, it would be sweet. Well no, the brown skin was the second to last thing Hiei had expected. The _last_ thing he expected was for all that youki to be coming from no other than… a young female.

**Okay guys, Goldragon08 again. I just HAVE to ask. Did anyone see it coming that Naiyo was a girl? I used as little pronouns as possible when referring to her so I wouldn't give it away. There are more twists and turns to come but I need reviews. No reviews no updates. I know you guys are itching to know about the killings and the upcoming war and all. And what does Mukuro has to do with all this? Tune in next time for the new episode of Yu Yu Hakusho. XD**


	7. Flesh and Flowers

-1Hiei snapped out of his trance reluctantly as he found himself in a dilemma. He was morally obligated to return this criminal to Koenma, as was the given order. But that did nothing for his self interest. Plus, Koenma didn't exactly say that she had to brought in immediately after capture… did he? He registered a warm, wet sensation and glanced down noticing that he was getting soaked in her blood. If she continued bleeding at this rate she wouldn't make the trip back anyway. Weighing his options, he decided that Koenma could wait for a while. Besides, he had some questions of his own that needed answering. He picked her up bridal style and flitted off in the opposite direction of his companions. Not far from there he had claimed a bit of territory in the past. It was nothing to speak of, just a sort of large, well hidden fox hole that he could retreat to in case of emergencies. He did all he could to keep his mind occupied and off of the enticing scent. Obviously she was not in full heat yet or he would probably be banging her unconscious form into the soil… for about the fifth or sixth time. He was about a mile from his destination when he sensed another demon fast approaching from his left. Hiei had seen this coming, knowing full well that he would be challenged for her. He stopped abruptly and laid her down on a soft patch of moss and face the approaching competition. The demon was driven by lust and rage and Hiei shivered in anticipation of battle. The demon charged at him head on and Hiei sliced through him with no trouble. Disappointed, he picked her back up and made it to his territory uneventfully. At first, he was surprised that more demons had not come to challenge him, but this was not a heavily populated area and he had set markings all around his hideout that kept lesser demons at bay. Laying her down on the dirt floor, he saw that she was losing a lot of blood so he had to be quick. He began tearing away the offensive material, even quicker as more and more flesh became visible. Before he could stop himself, he had torn every strip of cloth from her body, even the carefully wound, long strip of cloth that pressed down and concealed her breasts. His mouth fell open in awe and his eyes were wide as he strived to take her all in. She was dirty, she was covered in blood and sweat, she had various scars throughout her form. In a word, she was beautiful. Never had Hiei ever seen such a being. Her lips were parted as she breathed shallowly and her pearly fangs glittered in the torchlight. A gash cut from the center of her stomach to her flank disappearing under her left arm and it was showing clear signs of infection. It would have to be patched up immediately… if only Hiei could move. His eyes were riveted to her face and he could swear that he had seen her before. With a careful hand he traced the swell of her breast and breathed deeply momentarily letting the scent overtake him. A small groan of pain left her throat and he woke from the spell. He tore strips of fabric from her discarded clothes and disappeared going to wash the cloth in a nearby pond. On his return, he snatched up some dried healing herbs he got from Kurama a while back and set to cleaning wound. He had to cut away some of the decaying flesh before gently rubbing the herbs into the cut. He was slightly concerned when she didn't react because he knew from experience how much that stuff stung. He bandaged her up and laid her on the makeshift bed not bothering to cover her up in the extreme heat. He took the left over wet cloth and began to clean her. His touches were almost reverent as his hands rubbed her gently. Curiously, he loosed her hair from its tight braid and played with the tresses before bending forward and burying his face into it. She smelled of sweat and something sweet that he could probably place had he been thinking clearly. Her hair was caught just midway between silky a coarse feeling somewhat like fine spun cotton. He traced the subtle lines of her muscles marveling at her physique. Mukuro looked nothing like this. Or maybe she did, hell it wasn't like he had been looking. She was the perfect mix of feminine curve and musculature. It was then that he began to notice that something was wrong, but it was too late. He felt his youki deplete quickly and suddenly before he was able to pull away from her severing physical contact. She spasmed on the bed and gasped as she sat up abruptly, her eyes flying open. Then she gasped again in pain wrapping her arm around her middle before collapsing against the bed again. Hiei calmly stepped forward and looked down at her,

"You should be more careful. You were badly wounded. Don't move so quickly." She breathed deeply and calmly before she opened her eyes and stared into his own. That feeling returned, the feeling of being transfixed but it now mingled with familiarity. Hiei stifled his gasp as he stared down into deep, violet eyes.

Kurama and Kuwabara half dragged half carried Yusuke back to their previous campsite and laid Yusuke down onto the grass. Kurama knew that they should get him back to Koenma immediately but the trip would take too long and Yusuke wasn't looking too good. He was getting worse by the minute. He was running a fever and he was becoming incoherent. Every other word was becoming gibberish and his eyes glazed over. Kuwabara dabbed at Yusuke's sweating brow as Kurama inspected the arrow. He had seen this design in his previous life and there were two things wrong with the scenario; 1. Panther demons did not use arrows of this kind. The shape of the arrow head was similar to something he had seen before but he didn't have the time to dwell on it. 2. Panther demons did not use poisons of any kind. This poison was not fashioned from any plant that he knew. Without knowing the properties of a poison it was dangerous to proceed with administering an antidote. Looking at the condition of his friend he knew that there was little time and they could not make it back to Koenma fast enough.

"Kuwabara!" the carrot top looked up sharply at hearing his name, "We need to get a portal to the ningenkai. I'm hoping that Genkai can do something." Moving as quickly as they could, they opened a portal and appeared about ten minutes from Genkai's temple. Kuwabara hitched Yusuke onto his back and sprinted off to the temple. Genkai stood on the steps seemingly waiting for them.

"What has the fool gotten himself into this time?" she asked as they hurried past her and laid the feverish man on a tatami mat.

"He has been shot with an arrow," Kurama said handing her the weapon, "it was coated in a poison I don't recognize." Genkai glanced briefly at the arrow and sniffed at the tip before a surprised recognition lighted her aged face.

"There isn't much time. Kurama, go to makai and get me the petals of a budding Maranka flower."

"Maranka flower? You mean the Poisoned Kiss flower?"

"Yes. Be sure that it is young and it must be purple. DO NOT BRING THE BLUE ONES!"

"Yes master Genkai." he turned to run off,

"Wait!" Yusuke head began to loll back and forth and his clothes drenched with sweat, "I also need Firegrass roots and youko semen."

"Right… wait WHAT!"

"There isn't time! Just do as I say and hurry! His life is in the balance!" With a curt nod Kurama disappeared into the trees as a red blur. Meantime, Genkai retreated into a back room and gathered the other supplies that were needed. She just knew that this was going to be a bad day.


	8. More Competition

-1For a moment, no words passed between the two. Hiei stared at her with unhidden wonder as she gazed at him with a sort of collected annoyance. Her eyes drifted from his for a moment tracing his white headband before she returned to his garnet eyes.

"The holder of the Jagan eye." she spoke this to him, her caramel lips unmoving. Her voice slid through his mind filling him with a warmth he did not understand. No one could penetrate his mind unless he willed them to. The hidden eye was closed behind its binding he was unable to understand how she had whispered the simple statement into his thoughts so easily. He sat unmoving as she continued, "A maker of fire and the container of the fabled black dragon. I know you, Hiei. Sole male of the Koorime." At that, Hiei drew back slightly taken off guard. She communicated this to him lying completely still on the blankets, unmoving and as beautiful as a finely carved and painted statue. Hiei stood from his kneeling position next to her trying desperately to recover his lost composure. A life lived in secrecy and stealth came to nothing and he felt completely naked before her penetrating, purple eyes. What chilled him even more was that this feeling was not new. Though it had been years before that moment, he had been under this same scrutiny.

"You disappeared." he said finally finding his voice, "I came out looking for you one day and you were gone." She shifted slightly, tilting her head in a way that made her look deceptively innocent and naive.

"You looked for me." she said, her mental voice steady and almost cold. Hiei was not sure if it had been a question or not but he nodded in response, taking in her serene and thoughtful expression. She closed her eyes, her head still tilted and she appeared to be listening. "Your friend is dying. He does not have much time." Hiei's eyebrows knitted together in both confusion and anger. He ripped the ward off of his forehead and pried open the eye searching for a familiar youki signature. "That will do nothing." she said, her mental voice overriding his efforts. "They are not in this world. I can see a temple and flowering trees. Your strange Youko friend is searching for something. I bet I know what it is." Her voice held a bit of humor that Hiei did not appreciate. He had to refrain himself from grabbing her and shaking her out of her cool composure. "Ah." This she said out loud and the suddenness of it nearly made him jump, "Maranka flowers." her lips even turned up into a smile that was warm as if she were reminiscing. She sat up, moving her arm from her waist and placing her hand at her side. She stood up with a supernatural grace staring off into space. She jerked her head to Hiei as if she had just remembered his presence. Then, her hand was suddenly around his throat and Hiei found that he couldn't breathe. His youki dropped and he barely had the energy to stay on his feet. It felt as if her hand alone was what kept him standing. She looked at him strangely and her other hand came up and she caressed his cheek in a way so loving and soft. Her hold loosened but she did not let him go. Hiei was embarrassingly defenseless in her grasp but he felt no fear. He wasn't even angry. She looked at him the same way that she had so many years ago and he felt only what he had felt then. Only a curiosity so strong that it clouded out everything else. "You saved me once. You stopped me from the fall." then she frowned, "I do not like being in debt. Especially owing my life." She pauses again, taking a deep breath, "You would have me. If I had not stolen your youki, you would throw me against this bed and take me as your whore." Hiei felt a sudden flood of strength and he realized that she was returning his spirit energy. She released him and took a step back. "Is this what you want? Would you have me, Hiei?" Hiei could not hide the desire, the confusion, the basal lust, in fact he did not even try. He even took a step toward her. But, a vision of Yusuke lying on the floor came to him in a flash, he was beginning to seize and foam at the mouth. Then as quickly as the vision came it was gone. "You have one of two options. You can take my body, or you can let me go and save the life of your friend." Hiei felt a sudden rage well up within and he dove at her, knocking her down and straddling her on the bed.

"You think that I am just going to cut you loose? To just stand back and let you walk out of here?" Hiei's deep voice filled the small space and the hot air became even hotter. He had her hands pinned above her head and she looked straight into his eyes fearlessly.

"I owe you but one favor, Hiei. If it is my body that you want, I will lie here quietly and I will not fight you. I know what you thought of my master's cowardice as he left me at your mercy. You are a creature of honor, as you have always been. If you ask it of me, I will save the life of your friend as only I can. Make your choice." To his own surprise, Hiei found himself momentarily undecided. Words could not describe how badly he wanted her! The idea of having her so submissive and pliant beneath him was horribly seductive. After all, Yusuke meant very little to him. He was a convenient companion and a strong fighter, but Hiei would suffer very little remorse at his loss… if any at all. But still. A pained expression crossed his face and without thinking, he bent down quickly and kissed her as deeply as he could. Her mouth was warm and succulent and he briefly lost himself in the kiss. A moan came from somewhere and he could not tell from whom. Perhaps it was from them both. He pulled away abruptly, panting as he gazed down at her. He was both pleased and surprised to see that she was panting as well.

"I am one of the most powerful demons of the makai." he said confidently, "I will have you, and no other will oppose me." She searched his face for a moment before answering,

"We shall see."

Hiei pulled away from her slowly, bringing his hands down from her wrists, sliding them down her arms and sides as he sat back against her thighs. She sat up and looked at him, their expressions mirroring each other showing a mixture of defiance and want. A sudden smile broke across her face and she playfully pushed Hiei off of her. He tumbled back and hit the dirt floor inelegantly. She stood up with a chuckle and Hiei gathered himself up before lunging at her. She glided out of his way, grabbing hold of his black cloak with her elegant fingers. Hiei felt a sharp tug and he felt the article of clothing lift from his body. Turning around, he discovered that she had slid her arms into it and fastened it securely covering her down to her thighs. Hiei couldn't help but pause and appreciate her form. Not seeing her completely naked made her oddly more appealing and he wanted nothing more than to snatch the cloak back. He flitted to her side and grabbed the jacket. She spun quickly and kneeled down grabbing him by the ankles. Hiei fell flat on his stomach and she graciously relieved him of his pants. By the time Hiei had turned over onto his back to glare at her, she was gone.

(Back in the ningenkai)

Genaki sat a boiling pot over a fire and hurried back to the hall where Yusuke shook violently on the floor. Kuwabara kneeled by his side trying to hold him down. Genkai pulled a bottle of a black powder from her pocket.

"Hold him as still as you can!" she ordered while popping off the cork. She grasped Yusuke's face and wrenched opened his clenched jaw forcing the powder into his mouth. She carefully poured a small amount of water in to help it go down. Yusuke sputtered and his shaking lessened slightly. Kuwabara was disturbed by Genkai's expression. If he did not know any better he would think that he saw a bit of hopelessness. Kurama came bounding up to their crouched forms clutching a purple and green bundle in this hands. Genkai hurriedly ripped them from his fingers inspecting them quickly before looking up at him expectanly.  
"Well?!" she asked inpatiently. Kurama bushed hotly and without a word, he disappeared around a corner and into a spare room. He was stressed and rushed and it was hardly the right atmosphere to even conceive getting an erection. Inconceivable to any MAN that is. He shed his human clothes and closed his eyes, quickly allowed his mind to clear and he focused on his Youko counterpart. He felt his energy shift slightly and he gave way to the demon within. When he opened his eyes, the room seemed a bit smaller, but that was always the case since his Youko form was a good foot and a half taller than his human form. The silver fox demon wrapped his long slender fingers around his ten inch length and stroke with almost violent tenacity. He allowed himself to think about the many erotic dreams he had of a mysterious lover with glowing lavender eyes. The one where he was bound by many vines in a makai clearing. A river trinkled serenely in the background and he was blindfolded. All he could register was the warmth that surrounded his hardened rod has his lover rose and fell against his hips, pressing hard and rough against him. The hand clenching around his throat, tightening as they climbed higher toward release. His cries of pleasure blended musically with the soft sound of flesh slapping against flesh. He clenched his cock tighter, flicking his thumb against the tender slit and a shiver passed up his spine and throughout his limbs. The fingers of his other hand pinched and pulled at his nipples to the point of pain. Just before he came, his fantasy faded out into white and he was struck with the fresh memory of the demon hidden in the shadows of the trees, sinking his fangs mercilessly into the junction at his neck and shoulder. Oh, such an exquisite sensation filled him when it happen and only once had it happened before. When Kuronue had claimed him for his own so many centuries ago. Kurama thought that he would never feel it again after his lover's death, the feeling of being owned, being someone's possession. It was too much! He reached up with his free hand and stroked against the healing mark on his neck imagining that warm breath that had once moistened the skin there. He shook all over and a trembling cry fell from his lips, his hand and chest was covered in thick creamy seed. Kurama sank down against the wall and caught his breath. As his wits returned to him, he realized that he had not brought some sort of container to catch his seed and he silently cursed himself. As he heard Kuwabara yell out his name desperately, he jumped to his feet and bound naked into the hall. Kuwabara looked up dazed at the uncovered youko form, eyes gluing to the huge manhood that hung between the pale thighs. Genkai spared him an annoyed glance before quickly grabbing his hand and swiping off his seed with her index and middle finger. She did the same thing with the ribbons of white on his chest. Fortunately, Youko were not stingy with their seed, and the fact that he was nearly thrown into a full blown, early heat was an added boost. Genkai mixed the cum with the chopped roots and shredded leaves and made a thick paste. She gathered it up and forced it into Yusuke's mouth before following it with a chaser of water. Yusuke quieted a bit, but he was far from being out of danger. Genkai knew that this was just going to delay the inevitable and she jumped up from her kneeling position and began to walk to the temple stairs quickly.   
"Where are you going?" Kurama yelled after her.

"I have to find Ame." she yelled back over her shoulder. As she reached to top of the stairs, she stopped suddenly as if in shock. There, standing at the foot of the steps was the very being she was hopelessly going out to find.

"Ame!" her voice was full of wonder. The still figure seemed to float up the stairs standing ominously over the small woman.

"Genkai." the voice held a smooth coldness, "It has been a while." The old woman shook her head as if coming out of a dream and took a step back.  
"You are supposed to be dead." Genkai said having regained her composure but still speaking in a awed, hushed tone.

"Yeah well things don't always work out for the best." The dark figure pushed past Genkai and approached the groaning boy on the floor. It was then that Kurama caught those eyes and they locked for a few long moments. Kurama stood there, naked as the day he was born and looked into the eyes he had been dreaming of for the past few weeks. He knew with a pleased fear that this was the same being that marked him in the darkness and that heated scent attacked him with force. As Ame stepped toward him with unhurried steps he had to bite back a moan. This being that they had been hunting for crimes unspeakable, this being who had haunted his peaceful sleep with dreams of tormented pleasure, this being whose purple eyes gave him no peace, whose scent made his penis twitch, this being was a woman. But his worship of her was broken as he took in her attire. Or should he say HIEI'S attire. He could smell the fire demon all over her and he was stricken with an embarrassing jealously. She bent down next to Yusuke and pulled out an unknown powdered mixture. Kurama watched with a concealed horror as she poured the powder on the tatami mat and sliced her wrist with her sharpened nail, spilling the red substance on the mixture. She stirred it with her finger being sure to coat its tip with the now burgundy substance before forcing it into Yusuke's open mouth. They all sat shocked as Yusuke's eyes seemed to focus on them before settling on the unfamiliar face. He began to pant for a moment before one word pushed its way from his pale lips,

"MORE." Ame made the cut in her wrist a bit deeper before pressing the wound against Yusuke's lips. He latched onto her desperately, his fingers clutching the arm to the point of bruising and he sucked deeply. Kuwabara made to pull then apart but Genkai stilled him with a hand on his shoulder. Yusuke kept his eyes locked onto hers and he began to growl against her flesh. Kurama noticed as Yusuke drank deep, Ame's eyes fluttered briefly and she pulled at her arm trying to free herself from her parasite. Yusuke gripped harder and pulled her back against him, sitting up for more leverage. Obviously fed up, she heaved at him roughly with her other hand and pulled away. Not pleased with having been severed from the sweet taste, Yusuke made a strange guttural sound and he threw himself onto her. Before his comrades could intervene, a brown blur flew at them and Yusuke found himself flying through the air before crashing into a far wall. He blacked out for a second, sinking to the floor and shaking his head to clear the fuzziness. Looking up, he saw Hiei glaring at him wearing a brown cloak that reached to the floor. He did not tear his eyes from Yusuke as he reached out his hand and helped up the girl as she struggled to his feet. Yusuke took this moment to risk a glance at her. He did not know why she was wearing Hiei's clothes and he really didn't care. All he knew was that she was beautiful. He wanted to taste her again. Never had he tasted something so sweet. He felt her life force flooding through him and for some reason he found himself uncomfortably hot as he looked at her. Kuwabara was scratching his head as he looked back and forth at the inhabitants of the room. Genkai heaved a tired sigh. Here she was standing in the midst of three powerful, possessive males and the heated female they all desired. Yup, definitely a bad day.


	9. Reunion

-1Hiei's body emblazed in an aura of red energy, vibrating and ominous as he stared down at his competitor. Yusuke reacted immediately, letting his own energy envelope him and he bared his teeth at the fire demon.

"That's enough!" Genkai said stepping between the two. "This is hardly the time. And you, Yusuke, you have no idea how close you came to dying. You should be resting."

"What are you talkin' about old lady? I feel better than ever." Yusuke said allowing is energy to dissipate. He gave Ame a suggestive leer, "You blood's given me quite the rush. I got enough stamina to go a few rounds… in a fight." Ame took a step forward unabashedly appraising Yusuke,

"You are so easy to forget ningen that it was me who shot you with the poisoned arrow." she said.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten, believe that. And I WILL be gettin' you back for that." he said this with a smug smirk.

"It was a necessary precaution of course. Nothing personal. Although that constantly running mouth of yours is what drew you into my line of sight."

"My mouth can do much more than run."

"Shut up, detective." Hiei growled between his teeth. Kurama seemed to remember again that he was naked and made to cover himself. Ame looked sharply in his direction at the sudden movement. Youko Kurama was strong, confident, and obscenely beautiful in his silvery glory. Yet under her piercing gaze he could not help but blush. Her eyes drew to the bite mark on his neck and he visibly shivered. Seeing his reaction, she gave a smile that was cold yet surprisingly sweet.

"You bare my mark, Youko." she made a show of looking him from head to toe, "Please forgive me." she said with a humble bow of her head, "It had been a while since I fed and I was brash and impatient. I have also lost quite a bit of blood from a previous attack. You were a victim of convenience and I apologize." Both Kurama and Hiei were surprised by her humility and grace, but not as surprised as Genkai whose mouth nearly dropped to her chest. "I assure you Youko that you hold no bond to me. Your conscience is clear." Kurama felt an inevitable disappointment. Biting was detrimental in demon bonding and he felt no shame in belonging to such a strong demon. Yet here, before the presence to all of his friends, he was denied, rejected... For the first time... EVER. Kurama's attention was drawn to Hiei who couldn't help but chuckle evilly seeing nothing but humor in the situation. He knew how vain the fox was and that denial for him was unheard of. Ame turned and gave Hiei a look that wiped the smile right off his face. She stepped away from the circle of males and approached Genkai. They looked at each other the way old friends gaze at one another who haven't seen each other in years. Genkai raised her arms and stepped forward as if preparing to hug the young female, but Ame shrunk away lowering her eyes as if embarrassed.

"It has been a long time, Genkai. Longer than you can possibly know." She relaxed as Genkai lowered her arms and paid no attention to the look of disappointment on the old woman's face.

"Yes Ame, it has bee…"

"Ame is dead. The young girl whom you tried to rear to love and compassion is gone. Only Naiyo is left to stand before you now." Naiyo looked up at each of the males individually before continuing. "You have come to apprehend me, am I right?" There was a confused silence and Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei looked around at each other. Kuwabara looked at them all before standing and pointing an accusing finger at the young female,

"You are the demon we were sent to find? Well, what the hell guys?! Let's just grab her an take her back so I can get home to Yukina!" He became outraged when no one made to move so he stepped toward her quickly. Naiyo's eyes narrowed dangerously and Genkai raised her hand in a gesture to halt him.

"Wait, Kuwabara. You have no idea how powerful Naiyo is. I have no doubt that if you touch her she will kill you." Kuwabara gave an annoyed huff and he reached out putting a heavy hand on the girl's shoulder. Quick as lightening, she reached up with her opposite hand and placed her hand on his trapping it on her shoulder. She took two fingers of her other hand and jabbed them quickly against the ball and joint of the shoulder of his extended arm. Kuwabara found out quickly that the arm was immobilized. He opened his mouth in alarm and she gave him a sneaky smile. To his horror, she cried out,

"Ahh, your hurting me!!" before Kuwabara could blink, Hiei and Yusuke ran at him knocking him to the ground and a vine meandered out from Kurama's hair and tied his hands behind him.

"AHHH! HEY! WHAT THE HELL GUYS! THIS AIN'T FUNNY!" Kuwabara writhed and wiggled trying to escape his bindings. His three attackers looked as puzzled as Kuwabara and they looked protectively at Naiyo. She ignored their looks and returned his attention to Genkai.

"How is your mother? I have not seen her since she left with you." Genkai's eyes were bright with promise.

"She was killed a long time ago."

"How?" Genkai asked with a sad sigh.  
"She killed her." Hiei spoke up from behind Genkai. "The woman was a well used whore with the thieves who adopted me. Naiyo and I are acquaintances of a sort." All eyes went to Hiei, "I used to watch her when we were little." Hiei looked directly into Naiyo's eyes as if he were only speaking for her. "So silent you were. Never speaking. Never crying when they kicked you. Your mother was tethered to a tree in the center of our camp like an animal. You never even moved when they would throw her to the ground and rape her one by one." Hiei stepped to her slowly as he spoke. "So long you watched them. So long you suffered it. Your mother was driven mad over time and she would stare into nothingness, raving in a language no one understood. You would kneel by her side daily, watching her waste away. Then, one day when I came out to see you, your mother lay slaughtered, still tethered to the dead tree. I remember it so vividly as if it were yesterday. You stood there over her, looking just as you do now. Your little fingers were dripping with blood and your hair was blowing in the morning wind. They came and took you away and I never saw you again." Naiyo's expression was unreadable, a seemingly practiced stoicism. Genkai seemed unable to speak for a moment.

"Is this true? Did you kill her? Did you kill your own mother?" Genaki's voice wavered only slightly as she searched Naiyo's face.

"Yes. I killed her. I grew tired of her insane raving and I broke her neck only seconds before ripping out her broken heart and eating it." she said this as if they were discussing the weather, there was even a hint of joy in her voice that chilled Genkai to the bone. She looked at Naiyo, looking for something that resembled remorse or feeling but she saw nothing.

"Leave." she said, her voice giving in to the tightening of her throat, "leave now."

"But Genkai, Koenma told us to bring her back." Kuwabara said from his uncomfortable position on the floor.

"LEAVE MY TEMPLE, NOW!" Naiyo looked over at Hiei seeming to ignore the old woman.

"Hiei, as comfortable and cool as your clothed are, I'd like to have my cloak back. She stripped out of the cloak unashamed of her breasts handing it to Hiei who dumbly stripped out of the brown tunic and wrapped it around her quickly covering her from roaming lustful eyes. She pulled away and straightened the tunic pulling the hood over her head covering her completely. Without a word, she descended the temple stairs and disappeared into the trees. They all stood there in a state of shock and then Hiei felt a breeze. Glancing down, he realized that he too was as naked as the tall Youko behind him. He through his cloak on, covering everything that mattered and looked at his comrades. Yusuke shook his head and chuckled at the scene before him, Youko Kurama standing with his hands modestly covering his "junk". Hiei glaring with crossed arms and bad ass attitude and his pale legs glowing in the light of the setting sun. Kuwabara twisting retardedly with a paralyzed arm. The one thing that wasn't funny was the pained look on Genkai's face. The look that spoke of loss and deep agony. He stepped to the old lady and touched her shoulder. Genkai turned and looked up at her pupil before letting out a long sigh.

"Yusuke, there is something you must know. You were not next in line to be spirit detective after Sensui. I had first chosen Naiyo."


	10. NOTE TO MY READERS

-1**Wasabi my readers?!**

**Goldragon08 here! Now its just about to get interesting. How exactly should this love… umm… well its not exactly a triangle… umm… foursome? Well who do YOU guys think Naiyo should be with? I did promise that my readers would get some input. I'm also thinking about killing one of the team members, so let me know if you think I should and who it is that I should bump off. Oh and if you guys want more sex scenes then don't be shy about asking. I'm gonna give you guys some time to tell me what you think. I have been good with my updates but im gonna wait a while to see what you guys think. A week at the least. So, let me know and we will go from there. Ja ne! ;)**


	11. Hiei Wages War

The four males looked at Genkai with wide, surprised eyes.

"What do you mean you 'chose her'?" Yusuke asked at a complete loss. Genkai looked at all of them individually. Even though she was sad by the news of the brutal death of an old friend, the hilarity of the situation was not lost on her. There stood a towering Youko with his hands modestly covering his package. A fire demon trying with all his might to maintain his superiority complex even with his milky thighs shining in the light of dusk. A fired up detective ready to pound his fist into the nearest wall, and Kuwabara wiggling like a huge worm on the hard, wood floor.

"I will explain everything. First, I want to let everybody get their… bearings. I will make some tea and we can discuss this. Neither Youko nor Hiei thought that there was anything to discuss. All either demon could think of was sprinting off after the female before she was too far for capture. But of course, first things first. Kurama silently made his way back around the corner to the room he pleasured himself in and gathered his clothes. He allowed himself to return to his human form and began to slip into his pants.

"You're in way over you head, Kurama." Hiei spoke, leaning against the doorframe cooly. Kurama jumped at the sound of the voice but quickly recovered. His green eyes glared hotly at the demon. They took a moment to size each other up. Kurama had grown a bit, reaching about six feet. His red hair was unchanged, hanging between his shoulder blades softy. His boyish good looks had changed in the slightest taking away the childish femininity and baby softness. His body remained that of a natural athlete, muscled and tight. To say the least, Kurama had become a handsome young man. Hiei had entered demon puberty and seemed to sprout up over night. He was a bit shorter than Kurama but the same height as Yusuke. His hair had grown a couple inches longer and he kept it tied back into a loose ponytail at his nape. Some of the white starburst of his bang had grown out and mingled into the hair that was tied back. Hiei was basically unchanged, but he was no longer the little baby faced youkai he once was. The fact that he gained full control of the black dragon and that he had largely improved his swordsmanship made Hiei a force to be reckoned with. Kurama turned away with a sigh and began pulling on his shirt.

"Oh and what, Hiei? You really think she wants you?" Kurama tried to hide the fact that he was angry, but Hiei read him like a book. The smooth chuckle that mocked him told Kurama that he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Yes. I think she does." Hiei was standing directly behind Kurama. He took a deep breath and inhaled the rose scented red hair. The red head kept his back to the demon. "You see Kurama…." Hiei took a dramatic pause, "Naiyo and I are the same. We have a history. You can't possibly hope to understand her the way I do." Hiei brushed aside Kurama's hair the way he used to back in the days when they were lovers. "She feels as I feel. She thinks as I think." he grazed Naiyo's bite mark on Kurama's pale skin. "We are both creatures of pain and suffering." He buried his nose at the juncture of his neck and shoulder breathing lustfully. "But you, Kurama. You can't ever even hope to have her. Hell, you won't even come close." Hiei licked the bite and Kurama spun around, grabbing Hiei by the collar forcefully. Hiei did not resist. He only looked into Kurama's gold tinted eyes and smiled sadistically. "Easy, Youko. Are you so fickle that you are willing to harm the creature you claimed to love not even a year ago?" Kurama stared into Hiei's cold eyes for a moment before releasing him and taking a step back. Kurama suppressed a growl when Hiei let out a bark of laughter. "You see Kurama, that is where you fall short. That is why she will deny you and come to me." Hiei closed the gap between them and stood closely to Kurama, feeling the heat radiate off of his companion. "When push comes to shove, Kurama, you are just to fucking human." Hiei whispered to the youko, his breath fluttering across the pink lips. Then, to Kurama's surprise, Hiei grabbed him at the back of his neck and pressed his lips roughly against his own in a dominating kiss. There was no love in the gesture, not even the slightest bit of lust. Hiei was doing this to invade Kurama, to overpower him in a way that an attack could never. Kurama went to push the youkai and Hiei bit harshly into his bottom lip bleeding the Youko and making him gasp. Kurama pried himself away from Hiei and cocked his arm back punching the young youkai square in the jaw. Hiei tumbled back, falling to the floor inelegantly. He touched his mouth and looked down at the blood leaking his lips before looking up at Kurama quite pleased with himself for breaking through the Youko's calm façade.

"Fuck you Hiei. You think you're so damn smart. We both know that you are nothing but Mukuro's little errand boy. A lackey. Naiyo outclasses you by a mile so what the fuck makes you think that she would show any interest in you? Hell, your own people didn't even want shit to do with you." As soon as Kurama said that he immediately regretted it. He looked at Hiei expecting him to hit him. To glare at him. Anything. He was not prepared for the look of victory on the fire demon's face. Hiei got to his feet and looked at Kurama almost thoughtfully.

"You see, Kurama? You just proved my point." Hiei turned to leave, talking to the youko behind him as he walked toward the door. "I'm an errand boy, an outcast. Not worthy of anyone's attention." he stopped at the doorway and turned back to Kurama. "But you claimed to love me once. You said it while I had you bent over your kitchen counter. Don't you remember? You said it after you begged me to fuck you harder. I was giving you the reach around with one hand and pulling you hair with the other. You tightened around me as you squirt out your seed and you screamed that you loved me for all the world to hear." Kurama felt his stomach drop at Hiei's crassness. "Yes, Fox. That was when I knew our little 'relationship' wouldn't work."

"What are you saying, Hiei? That you wanted to leave me for loving you?" Kurama was vibrating with confusion and anger. When the two of them broke things off it was a simple mutual agreement and neither of them asked why. Hiei gave Kurama an honest half smile.

"No, Shuuichi. I decided to leave because I knew that you DIDN'T, and so did you. You said something that is hardly ever said in Makai. A true Youko does not confess love unless it is sincere. You took something that is rare and sacred in our world and threw it at me as if it were nothing. As if I was nothing." Kurama did not know what to say. Hell, there was nothing TO say to such a statement. "That's right SHUUICHI. Never have I seen you so human as at that moment. It disgusted the hell out of me. You disrespected me. Even more than that, you disappointed me." With that, Hiei disappeared around the corner and left Kurama to his thoughts.

Hiei flitted off of the temple grounds and ran through the trees. His mind was intent on one thing… finding the female. He was so caught up in his mission that he nearly ran right past her.  
"Looking for something?" a voice called out to him from the trees. He skidded to a stop and looked around. Her youki and heat scent attacked him from all directions leaving him disoriented. She suddenly appeared right before him dangling upside-down from a large tree. Hiei tilted his head trying to get a clear look at her. Her tangled hair hung down almost getting into his eyes and he brushed it aside. She pulled her arms out of the oversized sleeves revealing a juicy red apple in her hand. She bit into it rather cheerfully and Hiei grunted as some of the juice squirted into his eye.

"How are you doing that?" he asked wiping a hand across his eye to clear it.

"Doing what?"

"That."

"What?"

"Defying gravity." Hiei said, irritation darkening his tone.

"Gravity? Gravity… gravity… grav-I-ty… I don't know that word. Explain." she bite the apple again. Hiei's face twisted into puzzlement.

"You don't know what gravity is?"

"I can't say. I may know what it _is, _I just don't know the word. This isn't my native tongue." She suddenly fell from the tree and Hiei flinched to catch her. She twisted elegantly in the air and landed unharmed on the ground as if she had done it a million times. "This language is Ningen Japanese. I can speak English and Krafglah and Thalheo."

"Krafglah and Thalheo?" Hie was completely dumbfounded for a second before recognition hit him. "Thalheo is the language of the panther demons."

"Correct." she said with a nod and another bite.

"I don't know Krafglah. What is it?" He asked stepping closer to her. Naiyo glanced over Hiei's shoulder and Genkai's voice interrupted.

"Krafglah is the language of the wolves." Genkai approached the two demons keeping her eyes on Naiyo. "I apologize for my outburst, Naiyo. It has been many years. You came to my temple to see me and spoke with kindness. Please come inside and have tea." Genkai stood between the two not minding Hiei's glare. Naiyo seemed to mull it over for a moment.

"I cannot. I must return to my _master_." she bit right through the remainder of the apple, core and all.

"Master?" Hiei asked with peaked interest. Naiyo nodded.

"Yes. My life is but to serve my _master._" Hiei could not help but smirk at the way she would say the word, as if she thought it amusing. Genkai searched the young woman's face again.

"You must come in for a bit. There are things we must discuss." Genkai wanted nothing more than to get Naiyo inside. Naiyo seemed about to decline again.

"I have cookies." this was obviously Genkai's trump card. Naiyo seemed a bit more interested. Just one more push and… "and fried grubs." Naiyo immediately agreed and followed behind Genkai and Hiei brought up the rear. The fire demon made a mental note to himself about cookies and grubs, although he had no idea what fried grubs were. He knew that he was going to have to know every one of Naiyo's weaknesses to get what he wanted. He looked up at the stairs of the approaching temple and saw Yusuke and Kurama waiting there. Hiei felt possession and jealousy well up inside as their eyes moved across her and he clenched his fists in determination. This was a war that he was going to win, no matter what the cost!

**Yeah yeah, I know I said that I would wait a few days, but since I only got ONE review on what should happen in the coming chapters, I will just have to take matters into my own hands, NO HELP FROM THE PEANUT GALLERY I SEE!!!! I will be updating, but….. REVIEWS GIVE ME INSPIRATION SO REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	12. Stories and Orgasms

**Geez! Ok ok! I know you guys want a lemon but be patient! I have to explain stuff before I get into the sex scenes or else the story would be kinda cheap. I will throw a lil sumthing in for my fellow horn dogs out there, LOLOL. Let's see what happens to our poor, 'innocent' Naiyo at the hands of such hot males ;) (i dedicate this chapter to Flame Neko. Thanks for the review!)**

Everybody gathered around a table and sat waiting for Genkai to return from the kitchen. All eyes were on Naiyo as she sat there, boredly giving herself a half-assed manicure with a razor sharp dagger. Kurama's eyes shifted back and forth between Naiyo and Hiei, his face showing his deep thoughts. Yusuke had an open look of desire in his eyes, his taste buds still tingling with the sweet flavor or her blood. He had tasted blood before and from what he remembered, it tasted _nothing_ like _that_. It had an undertone of sweetness that made him thirst for more. Even though his human senses were merely a fifth of that of a full blooded demon, even he could detect her scent at this range. He couldn't understand it. How can one glimpse, one taste cause him to feel like this? It made no sense. He didn't even get this head over heels when Keiko kissed him. His body numbed as he thought of Keiko. He knew how much she loved him. He knew that a small part of him wanted to be with her. They were each others first in everything. First kiss, first love, first time in bed. Yet, he could not deny the fact that his veins were pulsing with demon blood. Naiyo was wordlessly offering him something that Keiko could not. Yes, he did enjoy being with his human lover, but the passion that he felt for Naiyo was on a whole other level. At the fateful moment when he drank from her, he became part of her. He felt what she felt. Her very essence invaded him in a way that made him tremble. He did not see her life in those few seconds but he felt years worth of pain, sorrow, need and rage. That blood burned as it flooded down his throat and into his system. Even now his body was degrees hotter than normal. But still, regardless of the pain he had to endure in the moment that he drank from her, he could not deny that he wanted oh so much more.

Hiei did not like the way Yusuke was eyeing _his_ woman. He had half a mind to…

"Okay everyone. Here is the tea. And Naiyo, your cookies." Genkai said placing cups before everyone and pouring the tea. She placed a plate of cookies before Naiyo who picked one up and inspected it suspiciously. Kuwabara was enraged.

"WHY THE HELL DOES _SHE_ GET ALL THE COOKIES?!?! MAYBE_ I_ WOULD LIKE A COOKIE, TOO!" Kuwabara was silenced as one of the crunchy treats came crumbling against his forehead.

"There. You happy?" Naiyo said tonelessly. Kuwabara vibrated in anger.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK…"

"Where's the grubs old lady?" she interrupted unfazed. Genkai frowned at the term.

"They're right here." she said placing another plate before her. Hiei looked at the contents surprised and moderately disgusted. Bloated and darkened maggot-like bugs about half the length of an index finger lay in a small pile on the plate. Naiyo daintily picked one up and placed it in her mouth crunching down on the fried insect with a contemplative expression. She munch it, rolled it around, swallowed, and smacked her lips. She looked at Genkai and a small smile tugged the corner of her lips.

"You cook well, Genkai." she picked up another and chewed it happily. Genkai chuckled,

"You always were easy to please. I guess some things do not change." She sat with the others and sipped at her tea. Naiyo looked at the males around the table and an idea hit her. She licked her fingers to the dismay of the others and picked up one of the grubs.

"Would anyone like some?"

They all looked at each other briefly. They all somehow knew that this was a challenge. Instant brownie points for the brave volunteer. Before the others could think twice, Yusuke leaned over to her and grasped her wrist firmly.

"I'll have a taste." he said, his voice husky as he looked lustfully into her eyes. He bent and took the grub into his mouth along with her fingers sucking them deeply as he retreated, licking the tips as they emerged from his lips. Their eyes remained locked as he chewed slowly resisting his instinct to gag at the thought of a bug in his mouth. The others watched with baited breath waiting for a reaction. He smirked at her and returned to his seat. He finally noticed the others looking at him as he swallowed. "Mmm. Taste kind of like chicken. Not bad." He mentally added grubs to his menu. Kurama watched on and find himself amused by the situation. Yes, Naiyo was uncommonly beautiful. She was strong and graceful but if he was honest with himself they just did not fit. In fact, he'd say that she was more suited for a bad ass. That coupled with the fact that she had blatantly refused him was enough for him. Besides, Hiei was right. His humanity had changed him and he was far from the cold-hearted Youko he used to be. So he came to the decision that it was better to bow out gracefully. But Hiei was not in the clear yet. Yusuke was obviously going to give Hiei a run for his money.

Hiei was not pleased with how things were going. He his fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. Yusuke was moving in on his territory and there really wasn't much he could do about it at this point. The only course of action was to claim Naiyo as soon as possible. He just had to manage to get her away from these fools.

"As I had mentioned," Genkai said breaking the silence, "I had high hopes for Naiyo. She showed so much promise as my pupil, such a fast learner and natural skill is hard to come by. Basically, Naiyo is just special."

"Where the hell did you dig her up?" Kuwabara spat venomously. Genkai chuckled at his attitude.

"Why don't I just let her tell you, Naiyo, if you please?" Naiyo sighed heavily and glared at Genkai. The expression was cute and looked more like a pout. When Genkai did not relent and just countered her glare with a smile, Naiyo sighed in defeat and her straight posture was broken in the slightest of slumps.

"My mother was a brown skinned ningen from the States United in America. Her name was Natasha." Kurama had to stop himself from correcting her. "Wolf demons have been known to sneak through the portals and play in the mortal world. Their appearances caused the so called myth that the humans call the luop-garou, werewolf in the English tongue."

"No way!" Yusuke breathed in disbelief, "You are really a werewolf?"

"Yes, so to speak." she said amused with his amazed reaction. "My father was young. Even though he was a dog soldier he was no less impulsive than the average teenage pup. He took a few others from his pack and they went to the human world for a bit of fun. My mother was walking though a park before night fall and they grabbed her and took her to the Makai for a pet, or sex slave if you will. Since my father had the highest status he was granted the first turn. I don't know how long she was at their mercy, I never asked. But when I started to make my presence known in her womb, my father put an end to the games. He kept her in secret for a while until I was born. I have his eyes." she said that sentence so low that it was almost a whisper. "My mother knew that when I reach weaning age that he would take me away, so she escaped. That's when the hag stumbled across her and took her back to ningenkai."

"Watch it girl!"

"My apologies, Genkai." her tone was teasing and Genkai did not appreciate it. "Genkai took my mother in and trained me in the ways of combat. Of course, she did not teach me the fun and interesting stuff that I know now. That I had to learn on my own."  
"That's right. I didn't teach you how to kill ruthlessly and rip out…"  
"Who is telling this story?" Naiyo crushed a cookie between her fingers. She did not feel like explaining this, and having interruptions every five second was not making this any more enjoyable. Genkai sighed reluctantly and quieted. "Four years we stayed, one nice, happy, little family. Then my mother had to do something really foolish. Somewhere during her pregnancy when dear old dad was taking care of her, she fell in love with him. Hell if I know why. She took me away in the night and found some way back into Makai. But she didn't make it to my father's territory. We got picked up by a band of thieves and slave traders. After months passed and she became the favorite whore of the group, she went insane. Anytime anyone tried to touch me I made an example of them. Since I was too much of a rare find to just kill and be rid of, I was kicked off into a corner until I reached a more ideal age. My mother reached a point where she wouldn't even look at me. She would just stare and babble nonstop. She was not my mother anymore. I saw the males coming to rape her again so I did us both a favor and snapped her neck. After that, they took me and threw me into Hell's Prison for sensory deprivation and survival training."

"What's Hell's Prison?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn. Its exactly that. Hardly no one ever gets out alive. If you do, you have automatic demon status as one of the strongest in makai. Only a sadistic, cold blooded, tough skinned son of a bitch could survive that." Hiei's voice was not without admiration. "And you survived it."

"Indeed."

"And that is where is get confused, Naiyo." Genkai stood up, her expression was serious. "You are a supreme killer. You were born to be a leader. Why the hell are you a slave to a low class Panther demon?"

"That is a very good question, Genkai. I do have my reasons. I will not give you the sort of answer you are looking for, but I will only say this much. It is convenient." Everyone was thinking of how that made absolutely no sense. A slave's life was not something one would submit to. Slaves were weak, being forced into submission with short life spans and no status. They were the bootlickers of demon society. The fact the Naiyo was saying that it was convenient was just plain insane. "But enough of this. I will speak no more on it for there is nothing more to say. I have to return to my master or I am going to get lashed and I'm not in the mood for that."

"What's the punishment if you stay in my temple over night?"

"It depends on his mood. But I'm thinking twenty lashes." Even Kuwabara was angered by that.

"You mean he hits you?! You just lie there and let him hit you?! That's bullshit!"  
"Yes, Kuwabara. It is indeed bullshit." Naiyo said standing from her seat, "But you would be surprised what you could grow accustomed to. Especially when you have lived a life full of nothing but bullshit."

"Wait." Hiei spoke up. "You cannot be penalized if the situation is outside of your control. You were injured when I found you. Perhaps I bound you and kept you prisoner for questioning."

Naiyo chuckled lightly at the idea,

"You are a vindictive demon aren't you? He would not fall for that. You can't keep me bound in anyway unless I want you to and he knows that. However, I could just be staying here to be sure that you are thrown off his trail as he makes his getaway."

"Right. Naiyo, you will stay in your old room. Hiei, I ask that you go out tonight and catch fish for tomorrow. Naiyo always did enjoy trout for breakfast" Hiei gave a quick nod and flitted off. Genkai wished everyone goodnight and they retired to their rooms.

Yusuke had not been in bed for ten minutes and he knew that he would not sleep. Her story had touched him. The detached way that she had explained it did not hide the truth from him. He felt that pain in her blood and it still remained within him. He threw the blanket off of himself and snuck soundlessly out of his room and down the hall. Naiyo's spirit energy was low and he knew that she was sleeping. He stepped into the room and closed the door. She laid on top of the blankets of the still made bed. One of her arms lay next to her head and the other laid across the stomach. Moonlight filtered through the window silhouetting her and making her glow. Her lips were parted and every breath sounded like a relaxed sigh. He stepped closer and leaned over her entranced. Her wild, unkempt hair fell over the pillow and her head was tilted to the side baring her neck. Yusuke felt his groin tighten at the mere sight of her and that scent tickled his brain. He had no idea what it was. All that mattered was that it came from her and it make his skin tight with need. He was hit with a wave of possessiveness and before he could stop himself, he leaped on the bed straddling her. Her eyes calmly fluttered open and she just looked at him, not even bothering to struggle as he grabbed both of her hands and pinned them over head. He stared down at her panting, feeling his hardness pressed against her. She smiled a bit and pressed up making him moan deep in his throat. Yusuke was surprised at her submissiveness and paused for a moment waiting for resistance. When she did nothing but move against him again, he leaned down and licked the tip of her nose. His eyes glazed in lust as she leaned up toward him as if to kiss him,

"The springs of your bed are awfully noisy. Your door has a minor squeak that need oiling and there is a loose floorboard in he center of the hall. I heard you coming as soon as you got up." she whispered this against his lips and Yusuke moaned in anticipation of the kiss.

"You knew I was coming and you laid here waiting for me."

"Maybe I just wanted to see what your intentions were." No more words were spoken as Yusuke closed the distance and kissed her immediately plundering her warm mouth. His tongue raped hers mercilessly, mapping out the layout of her gums and teeth. He gasped shortly as he slid over a fang, cutting his tongue. It caused a reaction that both scared and pleased him. She growled inhumanly and sucked deeply at his mouth drinking as much of the salty fluid as she could. He felt her muscles clench underneath him and he knew in that instant that his bondage was nothing. She could throw his across the room like a rag doll without breaking a sweat. But the important thing was that she didn't Yusuke opened his eyes, not even remembering closing them and moaned at the sight. Her eyes were actually glowing! The blood. It was bringing out the beast in her and Yusuke found that strangely appealing. He did not have to worry about hurting her. He could have her as hard as he wanted again and again and again. He brought her hands together holding them down with one hand freeing the other to explore the feast before him. Gods he couldn't wait! He needed her so bad that he was burning. He could not help but think that he never felt this kind of desire for Keiko. _Keiko._ Yusuke felt a shiver of guilt and he pulled away briefly, gazing needily into her still glowing eyes. She just looked back at him, eyes narrowed and she seemed to look through him, right into his soul. Lying beneath him she whispered one word, "Keiko." Yusuke was astounded, but no less horny. He knew that he could not betray his human lover. It was not in his nature. But something needed to be done, this heat could not be ignored. The idea of ignoring such deeply ingrained instinct seemed impossible. Without another word he dove back in kissing her even harder than before. His hand pushed up her shirt and grazed against her skin. It was impossibly soft, but he could feel the occasional line of an old scar. He traced them for a moment before slipping upward, cupping the bottom curve of a full breast. He groaned into her mouth pressing his dripping hardness against her feeling his wetness dampen his pants. He grew bolder and pinched a hardened nipple pleased with the shiver that cut through her. He twisted the other playfully and she gasped pressing against him. He forced himself away from her lips and kissed her cheek, trailing his tongue toward her ear and to her neck. He felt her stiffen at the contact.

"Don't." she growled in warning and Yusuke smartly avoided that part of her hot body. Needing to rush this before he exploded, he returned to her luscious lips and slipped his hand into her pants, his fingers questing through the crisp curls. The moment he touched her wet love button, she arched put against him groaning into his mouth. Yusuke was positioned so that every move she made caused friction against his twitching cock and he cried out softly. He pressed harder against her wetness and she wiggled beneath him, turning her head away and panting heavily. He pressed a finger at her opening and slid inside shallowly and she cried out. Yusuke felt her thighs begin the tremble and he played with her opening with one finger while gently flicking the love button with the other. They began to rock against each other harshly gasping, moaning, growling. Yusuke felt her still briefly, her eyes clenched shut and her head thrown back against the pillow, her back arched. As he felt a tremor shake her body and she bit her lip to muffle her cry, he felt the tightness in his balls explode and he jerked violently against her growling through clenched teeth. It was harsh, it was intense, it was unbelievable, and before he could even comprehend it… it was over. He only had a second before he collapse against her and then he found himself hitting the floor. She had pushed him off of her and gotten out of the bed. He sat up lethargically and gave looked around before seeing her sitting on the windowsill. He struggled up and gave her a questioning look. The wind blew into the room tossing her hair in the moonlight.

"Thanks for your small contribution, ningen. That little interlude will help hold off my heat for a bit longer." she swung her legs over the side and turned her back on him. Just before slipping into the darkness of the night, she looked back over her shoulder at him, "As for you human woman. I doubt that she has what you need. You are demon. A few drops of human blood can't change that. I suggest you find yourself a demon mate. You won't be truly fulfilled if you settle for your Keiko." she said tensing to leave.  
"Wait! But I want you." Yusuke proclaimed as he stepped toward the window. He saw her pause and then her shoulders shook in a silent laugh.

"The heat is blinding you. There is one who you should have. One who is like you. You have just never opened yourself to the possibility. The two of you are so perfect for each other that I am surprised you have avoided being together for so long."

"I don't understand!" Yusuke said, his heart breaking at the coldness she was giving him.

"Do not think badly of me, Urameshi. We are demon. What we did was what all demons do. I used you and you used me. There was nothing more in it than that. Are you not sated? Did you not find satisfaction? But as far as my mate goes… it won't be you. It could never be you, Yusuke." With that, she slipped off the sill and stole off into the shadows. Yusuke was left in an empty room with his head lowered and heart in pieces. A woman whom he barely knew had become a part of him in just a few short hours. She shot him, poisoned him, healed him, opened her soul to him, fed him her essence, told him the story of her life, shared a mind-blowing orgasm with him… and then she left him. Yusuke had never felt so alone.

**THAT. WAS. SO. HARD! I had to find a way to throw in some kind of sex scene in a way that flowed with the story. i didn't want it to seem like i just threw it in there with no rhyme or reason. More love scenes to 'cum' XD so tell me what you guys thought about the flow. if it seemed forced i will have to retype it. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS GREATLY APPRECIATED! JA NE!**


	13. Dusk and Dawn

-1Hiei held the line of fish over his shoulder as he flitted back toward Genkai's temple. Although he abhorred the idea of smelling like trout, he reveled in the knowledge that Naiyo would acknowledge the gesture. Demon courtship could sometimes be a complicated process, especially if the one on the receiving end was not entirely interested. Hiei knew very little of wolf demon custom, but one thing amongst all demons was universal. Catching and giving food to another demon was an opening gesture. It could mean anything from a piece offering to a declaration of love. He was not sure how she would take it, but he was certain that it would bring a positive result. A flicker of youki caught his attention and he looked to his left. He was sure that it was Naiyo. There was something unsettling about her spirit energy that Hiei couldn't quite put his finger on. There was a minor fluctuation of some sort. Whatever it is, it would have made him think twice about approaching her had he not known her. He took off in her direction and she darted elusively through the trees. Hiei was pleasantly surprised with her speed. There were not many demons who could match his speed. Though she only came close, she still managed to give him a good run. Darkness and shadows enveloped both forms as they breezed through the trees and the silvery moon glowed overhead. Suddenly, Hiei stopped. He didn't realize it right away, but they were not the only ones involved in the run. Apparently, Naiyo had been in the middle of the hunt. He heard a heart stopping growl followed by a wail of pain and the snap of a neck. He approached cautiously, being sure to flair his energy slightly to alert her to his coming. He stepped around a grove of trees and his mouth dropped. There splayed on the ground was the twitching body of an animal that can only be described as a crossbreed between a moose and a bear. Hovering over it with its jaws ripping into the furry neck was a large black wolf. If it stood on its hind legs, it would nearly be Hiei's height. As he approached, the wolf jerked away from its kill and glared in his direction. Hiei was frozen in the warning purple gaze. This situation could go very wrong, very fast. Wolf demons are not known for a good disposition and they are fabled to be extremely aggressive in their wolf forms. Hiei laid the fish down near the fallen animal careful not to look Naiyo directly in the eyes for too long. He stepped back slightly and waited for her reaction. She sniffed curiously at the fish and trotted toward it to get a closer look. Hiei kneeled down to be at eye level with her and her eyes swiveled back to his. Hiei felt his heart nearly stop as a growl bubbled from her throat. When Hiei tensed to run, she pounced. In reflex he reached for his katana, but the distance between them was too short and she was too fast. He felt the furry body force itself against him and he fell to the ground getting the wind knocked out of him. The lips of her muzzle pulled back and she snarled above him, her sharp teeth bared inches from his face.

Yusuke sulked in the middle of Naiyo's room standing at the foot of the bed. He didn't know exactly what he did wrong, but it did not matter. Naiyo did not strike him as the type of person to change her mind once it was made up, so he figure his chances where nil. He turned slowly and headed out the door. As he stepped out he almost ran into Kurama.

"Yusuke? What are you doing? Are you ok? You look sad." Kurama looked at the downcast face of his friend and his heart went out to him. Of course he noticed that Yusuke was walking out of Naiyo's room and that he had blatant interest in her. It didn't take rocket science to figure out what happened. Yusuke sighed deeply and looked at Kurama.

"She rejected me, Kurama." Yusuke felt as if he wanted to cry, but there was no way in hell he would in front of the fox. He felt his eyes burn but refused to let tears fall. Kurama felt his friends pain, and even though he wasn't sure Yusuke would accept it, he pulled him into a hug. Yusuke stiffened for a moment but then returned the gesture and it became harder not to cry. He savored the silence for a moment before speaking. "I just don't get it. I just met this girl. How can I love her? How can my heart be so broken? I mean, I have Keiko… I have…" somehow, the thought of Keiko made him feel even worse because what he was really thinking was _"At least_ I have Keiko" as if she were a crumby consolation prize. But he loved Keiko, didn't he? Yet the more he thought about it, the more he doubted it. She told him that she loved him and he said it back because… well because it seemed shitty not to. He did not want to hurt her feelings. He did not want to lose out on her completely, so he said it because it was convenient. He ignored how empty it felt hoping that in time he could learn to love her. Any man would be insane not to want Keiko and the idea of being all alone and coming home after saving the world to nothing scared him. But all the sudden, this beautiful half demon girl comes into his life, and within hours he understands her. And he knew that she could understand him because they were so much alike. She did not have a place in any world. Not completely human, not completely demon. Her life was not her own, she lived for another man and she would die for him without question. As the defender of a human world, Yusuke himself was nothing more than a slave. He lived to defend the human race and he would die to protect it. The moment he became spirit detective, he signed over himself to that one purpose. His mother was a drunk who loved him with all her heart, but the alcohol often made her forget that. It was scary how much he could see of his own mother in the memory of Naiyo's. He suddenly wished that he never would have drank her blood. He wished that he never would have been given the glimpse into her soul with that one taste. He wished that he did not see so much of himself in her. And deep down, part of him had wished that she had left him to die. At that moment, he latched onto Kurama like a lifeline, digging into his tender back and sobbing into the red hair. Kurama was alarmed and concerned for his friend and led him back into his room so as not to wake the others. He sat Yusuke on the bed and sat beside him. Yusuke shuddered with silent sobs and Kurama rubbed circles into his back soothingly. Kurama figured immediately that this was deeper than Naiyo even though he was sure that she was the core issue. Yusuke pulled away from Kurama and looked into the green eyes pleadingly. What Kurama saw there frightened him. He saw fear, loneliness and need in those chocolate eyes. Never had he seen Yusuke like this and he was worried. But before he could react, Yusuke leaned forward and kissed Kurama with a desperation that took the fox's breath away. When he felt Yusuke's tongue flicker across his lips he pulled away slightly. Yusuke whimpered and leaned further in to follow the soft lips and Kurama pushed gently against his chest.

"Yusuke we can't." he said firmly, still pressing against the firm chest. His fingers instinctively splayed trying to feel the taunt muscles. Yusuke was not deterred.

"Please Kurama. Just please let me…" Yusuke leaned again and nipped roughly at the lips. Kurama felt his body responding to his advances. Obviously, Naiyo's presence had thrown everyone into and early heat and Yusuke's human body was not able to deal with it. Kurama could not deny that he had been physically attracted to the young man, but he was his friend. Not only that, he was the leader of their team and some line just should not be crossed. Then, to complicate things even worse, there was Keiko.

"Yusuke, stop. You are my f-friend." he began to stutter and Yusuke caressed his nipple through the fabric of his shirt. "and..and what about Keiko?" Yusuke slowed in his ministrations and seemed momentarily lost in thought. He idly flicked his index finger against the hardened nub before a look of determination crossed him face. He reared up and pushed Kurama back against the mattress. What he said next left Kurama reeling.

"Keiko is human. We are demon, Youko Kurama." A fire burned in Yusuke's eyes that was definitely not a symptom of the heat. Kurama began to resist again. He sat up with Yusuke still pressing against his chest. Yusuke's face returned to the pleading, childlike expression again and he clung to Kurama's shirt looking into his eyes. "Please Kurama. Just love me for now. I need this more than you can possibly know. I don't know what will happen after this but it will work out. Just please…please…" as he spoke, he was pulling Kurama down against him as he laid back and his actions screamed submission. Kurama had no resistance left as he let himself be pulled onto his friend and he kissed him deeply. What he felt for Yusuke was nothing but love, but it was a brotherly love. Yet, as he kissed the neck beneath his lips, he realized that his love could be altered. Yusuke was handsome, strong, passionate. Why wouldn't Kurama want him? Since they had first met, they had been sacrificing for each other. He had taken a hit from Hiei's katana for Yusuke, and Yusuke had been willing to give his life for Kurama. From the beginning, fate has been trying to show them where they both belonged. In those short moments when their gazes would lock and they would force themselves to look away. In Yusuke's pointless perusal of Keiko. In Kurama's rejection of every potention love interest in the Ningenkai. All the signs pointed to this destined event. Yusuke needed to be loved and Kurama had plenty of love to give. It just made sense. Kurama felt lightheaded as he leaned down and swiped his tongue across Yusuke's hardened nipple. In response, Yusuke arched off the bed and dug his fingers into the soft red hair massaging the smooth scalp. Kurama worked his way down dipping his tongue into the navel continuing to flick his tongue in and out of the semi orifice giving Yusuke a taste of the pleasure that was to come. Yusuke moaned and groaned his name incoherently and spread his thighs in wanton invitation. Having lived in the ningenkai all his life, Yusuke was bombarded with the notions of human social taboos. But his demon blood bubbled to the surface and instinct took over. All his jumbled mind was able to piece together was that Kurama was his center. Since the beginning, he had been forcing himself away from the gorgeous fox. The love he had for Kurama had been overshadowed by his need for Naiyo. Kurama and Naiyo were so similar but so different. Like how at certain times dusk and dawn could seem the same. But one lead to darkness and the other promised light. It could be questioned if he had made the right decision, but not now. Not while he felt Kurama's mouth enclose his throbbing member. Yusuke's mouth opened wide and his head fell back against the pillow. He forced his lungs to fill and he cried out the fox's name. The pleasure was too much. It was too perfect. He shivered uncontrollably and thrusted up into the hot mouth. Nothing could compare to this feeling, at least he thought so until he felt the odd sensation of something worming its way into his virgin hole. As soon as the thin, intruding object forced deeper and touched something special deep inside, Yusuke was briefly rendered blind. He could not stop the scream that pushed past his throat anymore than he could prevent his seed from coating Kurama's tongue. Yusuke found himself trembling, helpless and vulnerable and he loved every short moment of it. He slumped against the sheets and spasmed as Kurama raised himself up and laid next to him. He turned into the fox's warm embrace and settled himself before drifting into a pleasant sleep. Kurama used all of his will to ignore his arousal and just found joy in knowing that he could watch Yusuke sleep. He was not sure what would happen tomorrow, but tomorrow was a long way away and the moment was too precious. He held his love in his arms and vowed that he would do what it takes to keep that look of serenity on his face no matter what the consequences.

**For some odd reason, the longer I write this fanfic the more difficult and complicated it gets. Getting more ideas isn't always a good thing, and I learned that writer's block can happen because you have too many ideas. More lemons to come and I will write faster with more reviews, so…. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Ja ne **

**Goldragon08**


	14. Unable to Forget

**Wow! I don't know what happened, but I got twice the reviews on the last chapter than I did on the ones that precede it! Special thanx to Ladyasile, you rock! Also to Sesshy's numba1 gurl, ur awesome! Also to Flame Neko, stay sweet. U three have reviewed since the beginning and I just want to take time to appreciate. And I'd be remised if I left out Dragon77, thanx a bunch. Now that that's done… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!**

Hiei could look at nothing else but the glowing eyes that were inches away from his in the darkness. For a brief moment he was afraid. There was nothing stopping her from ripping into his jugular and leaving him to bleed where he lay on the wet, mossy ground and somehow he knew that she understood that. He knew, and he knew that she knew that he knew. Suddenly, the canine face changed and if he didn't know any better he would say that she was smiling. Her tongue lolled out and her eyes softened before licking him wetly on the cheek. Hiei huffed indignantly before gently shoving her off. She stepped back a little, watching as he sat up and dusted off the dirty elbows of his cloak. Giving up after realizing that he was merely smearing the mud, he leaned back on his arms and glared at her. She sat on her haunches and stared back, tilting her head in mock innocence.

"I bet you thought that was pretty fucking funny, didn't you?" Hiei asked, his tone flat and humorless. He was surprised when a creepy grin crossed her furry face and since Hiei had never seen the Cheshire Cat from "Alice In Wonderland" he could think of no comparison. "That's weird, cut it out." she seemed to grin even bigger, "Stop smiling at me!" Hiei was getting frustrated. He never liked being laughed at and the idea of some stupid animal, no matter how intelligent she may be, was not amusing. She made a wheezing sound that had to be laughter while turning and trotting over to the corpse and sitting by it before looking over at him expectantly. Hiei sighed and got up making his way toward it. He glanced at the fallen animal and then looked at Naiyo questioningly. "First you get me all pissed at you and then you offer me dinner." She laid down and rested her head on her forepaws with a whine. Hiei could not help but admit that she was adorable. He noticed then that her paws were brown as well as her muzzle. "Hn. Women." He squatted down in front of her and scratched behind one of her ears. He knew from experience how good it felt and he was pleased when she leaned into his touch. He then got up and began gathering fallen twigs. She tilted her head in question as she watched him gather about the area. He piled all the wood together and used his heat to dry out the wood. She whined and he looked in her direction noticing her curious expression. "What?" he asked turning back to his chore, seeing the wood sufficiently dry and setting it on fire, "Since I am the only one with hands here, I figured I should start a fire."

'Why?" he turned back to her startled by her voice and saw her sitting naked in her human form. She was sitting facing him with her knees drawn to her chest and her arms embracing them. She wiggled her toes in the soil. At the lift of her eyebrow, Hiei realized that he was staring. "It is not cold. Why make a fire?" Hiei saw that she was covered in the blood of her kill and that somehow made her impossibly more appealing. He cleared his throat and went to skin the catch.

"You mean you don't cook your meat?" he asked, trying his hardest not to react to her scent which had grown stronger.

"I can live without it. I'm accustomed to having my meat fresh and bloody. It is more flavorful that way." she said with an indifferent shrug. Hiei paused at this, his knife poised to split the pelt up the middle.

"It would seem that with you human upbringing that you would prefer your meat cooked." he dug the blade into the fur and sliced down the middle.

"I have not been human for a long time. I do not remember humanity nor do I care to. In fact, there is much of my demon life that I have graciously forgotten." she took a careless glance at her forearm and began to rub at the blood splatter.

"Hn. I have been aware since birth. I remember everything that has happened to me since day one. Consider yourself lucky."

"Most demon's have long memory that extends back centuries. Some things I just chose to forget." she wiped some of the blood from her hands onto the grass. Hiei tugged at the fur coat trying to pull it from the animal's flesh. Hiei stopped in his effort and looked at her.

"Did you forget me?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment before standing up and kneeling down next to the carcass.

"You should not do it this way. It takes too much time. Here." she took his knife and cut around the animal's neck. After a moment of cutting, she grabbed hold of the pelt and yanked it off like Velcro. One second the beast was whole, the next all that lay at their feet was a pink fleshy thing with limbs. She was about to toss the pelt aside before she stopped, inspected it for a moment, and then sat it gently to the side for later. Hiei discreetly watched her as she cut through an arm down to the shoulder joiny before giving it a harsh twist. Hiei winced slightly as the bone popped and she slid the arm out of its place. She felt his eyes on her and glanced up briefly before continuing. "Have you never had raw meat before?" Knowing that he had been caught staring, he blushed a bit but didn't understand why. "I have, but it was long ago when I was young. No one fed me so I had to feed myself."

"Did you not enjoy it?" she asked. Hiei noticed how carefully she spoke. Each word spoken clearly and with the perfect correction of one who was not a native speaker. She had the lightest of accents in her soft voice.

"When I was old enough to learn to make fire, I cooked my food because I could. It was a luxury that I did not have before and I reveled in it. But honestly I did not have a taste for raw meat."

"What animals did you eat?"

"Well, birds were the only things that neared our camp so that was mostly it."

"Then that was your mistake. Wait here." with that, she sprinted off into the dark. It was then as Hei watched her bouncing form that he remembered that she had been naked. That made him think. Here he had a beautiful, naked, female demon in heat and he hadn't jumped on her? Why? All he had done was sit with her and talk to her. But he did enjoy conversation with her. He found himself wanting to know all that he could about her, and every question she asked him he would answer. He never felt compelled to have conversation with **anyone**, but he actually _enjoyed_ talking with her. She returned donning her brown tunic and carrying a handful of various leaves and herb. She crushed them in her palms and then rubbed them into the pink, bloody meat. She cut off a small piece and handed it to Hiei. He took it, looking at it skeptically for a moment before putting it into his mouth and chewing it carefully. It was good. It was very good. He did not remember anything he made tasting like this. In fact, he was sure that he never had this animal before.

"It's good. What is this thing anyway?" he asked pointing at what remained of the beast. She shrugged,

"I'm not sure what it is called in any language that you would understand. But in the wolf demon tongue it is called Halif."

"Hadif?"

"No. Halif. You have to roll the 'L'."

"Halif."

"Yes."

"Say something else in the wolf language."

"Like what?"

"Anything." he asked resting his chin on his fist watching in interest. She thought for a moment,

"Denali Naiyo za Halif bevah galo." she shrugged and Hiei smiled.

"What does that mean?"

"Roughly translated: I am called Naiyo and I like to eat Halif. Actually it comes out as: Called I Naiyo and Halif to eat I like." she said eating another piece. Hiei thought for a few minutes before speaking.

"Denali Hiei sa trout bevah galo." he smirked at her surprised expression and then she chuckled.

"Denali Hiei **za**, not **sa**. **Sa** means something else and it makes the sentence meaningless."

"Ok. Denali Hiei za trout…"

"Lali. It means fish. We do not specify what type of fish. Fish is fish." she corrected. Hiei nodded.

"Denali Hiei za lali…"

"Stress the last syllable."

"…la_li_ bevah galo."

"Very good."  
Hiei saw absolutely no point in what he had just done, but for some reason he was enjoying this moment and he found pleasure in her praise. She smiled at him and then stretched to get the fish. She held up the line before him.

"Fedha Hiei lali ty goren u gorenna?" she waited for his response. When he just shook his head at her she chuckled, "Does Hiei fish want cooked or not cooked?" Hiei thought for a moment chuckling at the fact that she switched the words around in translation,

"Not cooked… go.. Gorenna?" he said uncertainly.

"Geh. Vahtegnu" she nodded in affirmative and Hiei assumed that it meant something along the lines of 'yes, very good.' They both grabbed a fish and began to eat the sweet meat unique to trout in comfortable silence. As they tossed aside the bones, Hiei was itching to ask a question.

"Ask what you will, Hiei." she said picking at a bit of Halif meat. Hiei mustered up his courage.

"Have you ever taken a mate?" He knew that this conversation was unusual. When a demon wanted another they would simply take them. Only companions who were very close would go through an actual courtship. He knew that Naiyo knew this and was not surprised when she frowned at him slightly. She gave him that penetrating stare for a moment and her expression slackened. She looked at him almost lovingly and she had never looked more beautiful.

"Slaves do not mate." the answer was short and dismissive as if she assumed that was the end of it. Hiei was not deterred.

"You are a strong demon. Your place is not n slavery."

"You should not speak of things that you do not understand."

"What I understand is that you are trying to escape something." Hiei knew he hit pay dirt when she looked up at him, her shocked was plain for a moment but it was hidden behind a carefully blank face. Hiei looked challengingly into her eyes daring her to argue. When he got no response he continued, "You say that being a slave is convenient. I see no other way that it can be unless you are trying to escape something. With your strength there is no one who is a threat to you. So I ask myself, 'why would someone like you submit to such a life'? Could it be that you believe that you deserve it?" He stood up and looked down at her. She turned away and looked into the fire. He stepped to her side and kneeled down. The golden light glowing off of her brown skin and made her glow. She seemed to be made of bronze. She didn't stop him as he pulled at her tunic, pulling it slowly and pushing it down her shoulders. He sat behind her and touched her back. "Do you really believe that you deserve these scars?" he said tracing the light lines crossing her back. "I am certain that you do not scream when he beats you. Not you. Not ever. You never did. You wouldn't give them the satisfaction." he pressed his hands into her skin and her scent intensified. He breathed her in deeply moaning as he shivered. She was so warm as he rubbed her tensed shoulders. Her saw her intake a deep breath and release it in a sigh. He briefly detected the faint scent of Yusuke on her, but he knew the ningen did not have what it took it dominate her. He pushed aside her disheveled hair and stared longingly at her neck. "I don't see how any demon can scar something so beautiful." he saw a faint smear of blood on neck and bent to lick it. She tilted her head slightly and trembled as the wet muscle caressed her skin. Trust was key in mate bonding and the fact that she let him put his mouth anywhere near her neck was proof enough that she was receptive of him. He sucked hard onto the skin wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against his chest. His hand wandered into her tunic and stroked the silky skin slowly. His right hand reached up and played with her pebbled nipple pulling it gently with his thumb and forefinger. He was rewarded with the smallest whimper. She gasped and stiffened for a moment and Hiei thought that he detected a bit of fear. She wiggled a bit in his hold, accidentally brushing against his hardness. Hiei moaned and sucked harder at her neck. In his excitement, his fang nicked the flesh and a drop of blood landed on his tongue. As soon as it made its way down his throat, he was hit with an overwhelming vision. He was lying on the cold ground in the snow and a large body was lying heavily on top of him. Pain tore its way up from between his thighs and through his whole system as he tried in vain to push the heavy being away. Tears sprung from his eyes and he was overcome with betrayal, self hatred and the feeling of being dirty and useless. The voice that came out of his throat was not his, but that of a little girl and the voice was pleading, "Father, please stop." He was not sure if he pulled away or if he was pushed, but he found he and Naiyo had separated and she sat away from him with her knees drawn into her chest. The position was unlike the one she sat in before since now she seemed to be trying to disappear. Her eyes clenched closed and her lips moving as if speaking to herself. She panted a bit before Hiei was able to discern what she was saying,

"Forget. Forget. Forget." Hiei scooted closer to her and touched her shoulder. She flinched slightly, closing in on herself even deeper. He caressed her hair and looked at her calling out to her softly. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at him, then her face became absolutely blank. The sudden change startled Hiei to the point on concern. She seemed to briefly consider the situation and then she gracefully stood up returning to the Halif and taking a bite.

"So what happened after you left the camp?" she asked conversationally and Hiei stared at her dumbfounded. He was really wondering if she was pretending that none of that happened or if she forgot altogether. He sat down in front of her and crossed his legs.

"Naiyo…"

"I heard that Mukuro hand chose you to be her heir. That's quite an accomplishment."

"Naiyo…"

"If you are so busy working with Mukuro then why do you work with Yusuke and the others? I would think that you would want to spend as much time learning to run her territory as possible." she bit nervously at the meat. Hiei heaved a heavy sigh.

"You don't forget. Do you?" he asked. She stilled and looked at him with that blank expression. Hiei decided at once that he hated it. "You can't hide from yourself no matter how hard you try. And you don't have to hide from me." Sadness flickered across her face. No one else would have caught it, but Hiei was the master at hiding emotions and he caught it easily.

"I have to go." she said standing and walking away swiftly. Hiei caught her hand in his.

"Running away never solves anything."

"My master needs me. I must go to him before I leave." she said, her back still to him

"And where will you go?" he asked tightening his hold as she tried to escape. Suddenly, the ground beneath his feet gave and he found himself neck deep in dirt. The soil constricted around him and he was immobile. She squatted down and looked at him as his head moved about trying in vain to escape.

"I will release you before I am out of range. Goodbye Hiei." this was all she said before slipping between the trees.


	15. The Little One

-1Kurama brushed a wisp of hair from Yusuke's damp forehead as he gazed at him in thought. Yusuke stirred slightly at the loving caress, smiling gently in his sleep and snuggling against the warm chest. Kurama could not deny that he still had feelings for Hiei, no matter how much he did not want to. Then, he also had to acknowledge that he had a deep attraction to Naiyo. Both, however, had denied him in ways that had Youko Kurama fuming within, but there was nothing he could do to change it. But as he looked down at the young man in his arms he knew that he wouldn't change a thing. It all seemed to work out for this coupling. Sex with Hiei was usually very business like, cum and go. He never was one to cuddle after, just choosing to roll over and go to sleep if he even decided to stay at all. Kurama wanted to love Hiei and liked the idea of it, but the truth was that he was not in love with the temperamental fire apparition. Just the superficial love that ran rampant amongst humans. The love that means care and concern for another. The love that distant family members held for one another because it seemed appropriate. He told Hiei that he loved him in the heat of passion and he honestly did not realize he had said it until he lay limp and relaxed against the wood grained table and Hiei was behind him pulling up and adjusting his trousers. Hiei left as he habitually did, without saying a word. And when he returned two weeks later, he told Kurama that he wanted to stop sleeping with him. Then, that was that. Things returned to how they had been before without a hitch and neither of them questioned it. Yet, Yusuke awakened something within him that he hadn't felt in decades. Only Kuronue made him feel like this. At the thought of his old lover, Kurama felt his chest tighten. Kuronue was the only being that he had ever truly trusted. The only person he ever gave himself without reservations. They were two parts of a whole and Kurama missed him terribly. He tried so hard not to think of him, to forget, but knew that it was a fruitless pursuit. Kurama felt his breath hitch as he was hit with the memory of Kuronue just seconds before he died. He told Kurama to run, to get away before the enemy killed them both. And he did. He ran as fast as he could and he hated himself for it. He hated how he could hear Kuronue scream out his undying love to him as the hunters took his life. He hated the world because of the loss of his mate. He hated how no one could possibly understand the pain he felt. He hated how alone he was. As a silent sob hiccupped in his chest and tears burned his eyes, he knew that he could not do it again. He could not endure the suffering again. Then, he suddenly thought of Naiyo. He remembered the cold detached tone she used to tell them of her mother. He remembered her aloofness and he saw it then for what it truly was. It was a mask. He knew all too well what it was like to encase oneself inside. But Kurama never had to hide from himself, not like she did. He never let anyone see his pain and hid it behind ruthlessness, but when he laid in his bed at night, he would cry until there were no tears left. Naiyo was not the same. Naiyo had no solace, not even within herself. Yusuke's eyes fluttered open as he felt Kurama crying. He reached up and wiped at Kurama's tears.

"What is it, Kurama? Is it about us?" Yusuke asked, concern lace in his voice. Kurama took Yusuke's hand and sighed.

"No, its not that. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"I was… I was thinking about Kuronue." Kurama confessed, his eyes turned away from his lover. Yusuke tugged at Kurama's hair getting him to look at him.

"You never really talk about him, Fox." he said playing with the red locks, twirling them between his fingers. "It's ok. I want to know." Kurama was silent for a long time and Yusuke thought that Kurama would not answer, "Please, Kurama." Kurama released a long sigh and turned to his side pulling Yusuke close to him and they embraced warmly. Kurama gathered his thoughts for a moment and then told Yusuke all that he could about his former mate. The love that they shared. Their adventures and escapades. He thought of all the good things and he felt a warmth within him as he smiled telling Yusuke of one story in particular.

"…and when Kuronue turned to make sure I was right behind him (chuckle) his pants caught on a tree branch. (snicker) They ripped and fell around his ankles and he fell face first in the dirt." then Kurama burst out in a lighthearted laughter. "He had to just kick them off and keep running. (laughs) Can you imagine? We had a legion of warriors on our tails and he was running half naked through the woods (chuckle). He had so many scratches on this dick that we couldn't have our usual victory sex. Hell he could barely sit down. HAHAHA! It was perfect." Yusuke smiled at the thought of it regardless of the slight feeling of jealously. Kurama wiped away tears of laughter before encircling his arms around Yusuke who had remain quiet throughout the whole story. "I loved him more than anything." Kurama confessed, his tone now serious. "I loved him hard, Yusuke. And losing him was more than I could bare. When I was shot by the hunters, I was actually grateful." he felt Yusuke shiver at that. "I thought that at least then I could be joined to my lover again. He had died twenty years before that and I was about to go insane. But something happened. I'm not sure what possessed me to transfer myself into the human world, but here I am." Yusuke shifted in his hold.

"Do you regret it, Fox?" Yusuke asked with baited breath. Kurama pulled Yusuke up level with him and kissed him deeply.

"Not anymore."

Hiei felt the ground around him loosen and in seconds he found himself standing in a hole. He hopped out and felt for Naiyo's youki. Not finding a single trace, he ripped of his bandana with a frustrated growl. After surveying a full 360 from his position and still seeing no sign of her, he came to the conclusion that she had returned to the makai. He pocketed the bandana and took off in the direction she left.

Naiyo ran at top speed as the portal closed behind her. _Run Naiyo_. The voice inside her head was demanding and loving. She had been running for about an hour heading toward nowhere. _Run faster._ 'I'm trying.' she thought back, her breath was heavy and labored and her chest began to burn. Even though her mind was detached from her surroundings, she still had the wit to know that five male demons were following her. But it didn't matter. She had to run. She had to run hard. Just run damn it!!! _Faster! '_I'm… I'm trying.' Then, the one voice became two. _'Run away.' _

'_You're just like your mother.'_

'_Good Naiyo. Very good. Keep pushing.'_

'_Your mother was a whore. And that's what you are now. My little human whore. COME HERE!' _ Naiyo stopped running and grabbed her throbbing head. It hurt. It hurt so bad. She fell to her knees as the voices overlapped and she shut her eyes trying to shut them out. The five demons strode out of the trees and stalked toward her. None of them noticing how her eyes began to glow in the predawn light.

Hiei blasted forth from the portal immediately feeling traces of Naiyo's energy. His jagan searched ahead of him through the forest and shadows and saw her. She was covered in blood and in her grasp was a writhing wolf demon. Her hand tightened around his neck and it exploded in her grasp, his head flying off like a cork. As she dropped the corpse she turned in Hiei's direction as if she sensed his approach. Her eyes were ominous and promised death. Hiei barely recognized her. Her mind was a jumble and he could barely make out one particular stream of thought. There was other voices there, voice that should not have been there. They were saying things, horrible and hurtful things, but Hiei was able to shift among them and find her voice and it was screaming for them to stop. Hiei skidded to a stop as her mind fell abruptly quiet. He watched her standing there, miles away in the shadows of the trees surrounded by body parts and blood and was astounded by the sudden quiet of her mind. It was eerily peaceful in a way that Hiei thought was impossible. Then, he watched as Naiyo whistled out and a wolf trotted forward obediently. She whispered a message in the wolf's flicking ear and the grey canine sat still as she scratched at his back. She finished her command and the wolf nodded as if bowing and sprinted off from where it came. Naiyo turned her back to Hiei and the vision of the Jagan went fuzzy around the edges. Her youki flared and then his sight went black. Hiei punched a nearby tree in annoyance, ignoring as it burst into flame. There was no way he would be able to track her without his Jagan and he was pissed for lack of a better word. He would easily be able to sniff out the location of those bodies since the blood was so heavy in the air, but he was not stupid enough to think that she would still be there when he arrived. Hiei fumed for a moment, pouting since no one was there to see, when an idea struck him. The last demon that he saw her kill was a wolf demon and they selfdom strayed from the pack. Hiei flitted to the area and surveyed the damage. From what he could see, there were about five male demons on her trail. But he also noted something else. The kill was very sloppy. It was nothing like the kill pattern of the demon that Koenma sent them out to retrieve. But that meant nothing. Her heat and her momentary mental break down made her hasty. Yet, Hiei was having his doubts that she was the killer. She couldn't be…could she? Hiei easily found the wolf tracks and followed closely behind. In about half an hour, he followed the wolf to a small village. It trotted up to a particular house and scratched at the door. Hiei was surprised when a young wolf demon girl opened the door and hugged the wolf lovingly around the neck. Hiei squatted on the roof and listened.

"Hadu! You've returned! Is Naiyo-kun coming?" the wolf whined, "oh." Hiei could hear the disappointment in her little voice. "Is she alright?" Hiei peered curiously over the side and saw the little girl leaning down with her ear at the wolf's muzzle as if listening. Her little face reddened and she covered a little smile. "Oh. Well she will not be returning for a while then. I will get word to her master right away." the wolf whined again. "Im sorry, Hadu. I can't give you any meat. You know how angry father gets when he sees you here, you better go… (gasp)."

"What the fuck is that mutt doing here?!" Hiei watched as the child was snatched into the house and the wolf was kicked away. The animal yelped and ran off. The door slammed and Hiei went to the back and looked through a window. The man had the girl's arm in a bruising hold. Hiei couldn't help but notice that she looked a little like Naiyo. She whimpered as the man slammed the door and slapped her across the face. She fell to the floor with a cry. He put his foot on her small chest and held her down. Hiei saw him sway a bit as he balanced on his one foot and realized that he was drunk. "haven't I told you to stay away from that bitch and her fucking dogs?!?!" He then threw himself on top of her small body, "Do I have to punish you again?" The little girl struggled against him,

"No papa! Please, don't!" she was crying as he pushed one of her legs to the side sneering in her tear streamed face. Hiei felt his heart stop. 'It was him. That was Naiyo's father.' he was about to move when he saw the front door fling open. The two stopped struggling on the floor and looked up shocked at the intrusion. Thanks to the distraction, the little girl was able to pull herself away from her father and she latched on to Naiyo sobbing and crying incoherently. Naiyo scooped her up before glaring heatedly at her father. To Hiei's surprise, the man shook on the floor and had put up his hands as if defending himself. Naiyo turned and left, letting the door slam into place and Hiei saw the man curl on the floor and began sobbing. Hiei followed in the trees as Naiyo carried the girl into the woods. She sat the girl on a rock and shushed her until she stopped crying. She wiped away her tears and whispered things to her in the wolf language that Hiei could not understand. The little girl nodded along with downcast eyes.

"Can we speak in this language, Nrabi? I like it." the little one asked in clear Japanese. Naiyo nodded. "He promised…that…that he wouldn't hurt me again." she said between sniffles. Naiyo licked her thumb and swiped it across the busted lip cleaning off the blood before licking off the tasty sample.

"Father promises lots of things." she said fiddling with the girl's hair. The child looked up into the trees and easily spotted Hiei, to his surprise and dismay.

"Who is that?" she asked widening her grey eyes in fear.

"His name is Hiei." Naiyo answered without turning. "He saw that Father was hurting you and he wanted to help." Seeing no point in hiding, Hiei landed on the ground next to Naiyo and looked closely at the young wolf demon cub who blushed under his scrutiny. She was thin and unkept, and Hiei spotted bruises on her legs and feet. The little one stood up and bowed slightly,

Thank you, Hiei-san. My name is Kani, but everyone calls me the little one because I'm the smallest." she said in a small voice. She retreated back to the rock trying to hide behind her big sister. Naiyo inspected Kani briefly and she placed her hand on her lower stomach.

"Has he hurt you here again since the last time I left?" her voice was low an caring. Kani lowered her head and nodded almost imperceptivity.

"and even more since mother left." her voice was on the verge of tears. "I called for you but you never came for me. But I knew you would. I knew that you were just busy. I knew that if I was patient, like you taught me to be , that you would come for me. I knew that if I kept practicing that you would be proud of me." tears began to wet her puffed cheeks again. Hiei and Naiyo looked at each other briefly and Hiei saw the indecision in her expression. Hiei kneeled down to be level with Kani who pulled away in reflex.

"Kani, have you ever been to the Ningenkai?" Hiei asked her in a careful tone. Naiyo looked at him as if he just said that fire was colder than ice. Kani spared him a shy glance before looking back at her dirty toes,

"No. Isn't that where your Mama came from, Nrabi?" Naiyo nodded,

"Ningenkai is very different than here, Little One." Naiyo said clearly knowing where Hiei was going with this and not warming to the idea in the least.

"Will you take me there, Nrabi?" Hiei saw something in the grey eyes. Not exactly hope, but a hope to hope. Naiyo squirmed in her place and seemed ready to voice a negative.

"Of course she will, Kani." Hiei chimed in smirking at the glare he got form Naiyo. Kani looked at them, one from the other and then lunged at Naiyo wrapping her bruised arms around her sister and kissing her neck. She then hugged Hiei shyly and pecked him on the cheek still not meeting his garnet gaze. Naiyo then stood up and pinched the bridge of her nose with a hard sigh. Kani looked at this and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Nrabi. I will try not to get in the way." Naiyo looked at her sharply,

"Stop apologizing, damn it!" Kani took a step back and nodded obediently. Naiyo turned and began to walk and Kani fell in step like a stray puppy. Hiei walked next to the Kani who fumbled with the hem of her torn dress.

"How old are you?" he asked uncomfortably.

"I… I am nine." she stuttered. They had been walking for an hour in silence and Kani seemed so sad. Hiei felt compelled to talk to the cub since it had been his idea to bring her along. Having had some experience with his niece and nephew, courtesy of Yukina and the oaf, he knew a bit about children and their needs. He did not know what he would do if anyone hurt them the way Kani was hurt. _The way Naiyo was hurt._

"You look a lot like your big sister." he said and was glad when her eyes lit up and she looked at him.

"Really?" she asked. Hiei nodded. Kani glanced at Naiyo's back and leaned in to Hiei as if sharing a secret. He bent down slightly to hear. "I want to be just like my Nrabi when I grow up." Naiyo stopped and turned glaring at the Kani.

"What have I told you about saying that?" Hiei could see the Naiyo was upset and that this was a point of contention between them. Kani shrunk away slightly, then Hiei saw a little fire burn in her eyes and she straightened, looking her big sister square in the eyes,

"Don't…(gulp) don't you yell at me! You told me always to practice so that I will be strong! And I have done as you told me! I want to be as strong as you are! I want to be a great female wolf demon warrior just like you!" she professed proudly. Naiyo put her hands on her hips,

"You want to be me?! I'm an outcast! I'm a murderer! I a fucking heartless bitch and I don't give a shit about anyone but myself!"

"You're a liar!!" the little voice was shrill and loud and Naiyo was taken slightly aback. Kani seemed surprised herself by her outburst but recovered, placing her hands on her hips mimicking Naiyo and matching the glare,

"You are not an outcast! You are not a murderer! And you are not heartless! If you were you would not take care of me and protect me from Father! You say you are those horrible things but you are not!!"

"Oh is that so?! Well, since you seem to know every thing, Little one, then why the hell don't you tell me what I am!"

"You are my sister!" Kani's voice broke at the end and she fell to her knees exhausted from the altercation. She clutched her empty stomach and held back her tears, "I know that I am weak now, but one day I will make you proud of me, Nrabi. You will see. I will make you see. I will make you love me." the last sentences were whispered and Hiei was perplexed. He looked between the two sisters and saw the same person. Naiyo at nine and Naiyo at twenty. The little one picked herself up and looked at Naiyo, her mouth sat firmly and she wobbled as she straightened. "I'm hungry." Naiyo crossed her arms and looked at Kani with her head tilted to the side.

"So, you want to be a warrior?"

"Yes." no hesitation.

"You want to be strong."

"Yes."

"You want to make me proud."

"Yes!"

"Well, you can start by getting you own damn food." Naiyo sat and made herself comfortable on a fallen log. "You have fifteen minutes. Bring three rabbits." Naiyo had no love or emotion in her eyes as she looked at Kani, and from Kani's reaction, Hiei guessed that this was normal. Before Hiei's eyes, Kani's form shifted and she took the form of a medium sized, silver wolf. Her grey eyes blazed at Naiyo who looked uninterested at her little sister,

"Fourteen and a half minutes." she said indifferently. With that, Kani hopped off on her hunt. Hiei watched Naiyo as she picked at her nails, waiting for her to say something. He vibrated in anger as he realized she was ignoring him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off the log. She looked at him with the slightest of frowns waiting for him to say what he needed to say. He just looked at her for a moment, his mouth opening and closing trying to find his words, but he could not. Looking into those eyes he understood what Kurama had been trying to show him. Those nights when he tried to hold Hiei only to be pushed away. Those moments when Kurama tried to hold his hand and tell him how beautiful life could be if he let it. And how did Hiei react? Just the way Naiyo was reacting now. He was looking straight into the mirror and he saw the hypocrisy of himself. Naiyo looked at Hiei and was uncertain of the emotions flying one after another across his face. Then, finality settled across his features and she felt herself forced forward against him before he pressed his lips against hers in a fierce kiss. She hated him for it and she hated the fact that she liked it. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him back, to open her mouth and let him in but she refused. She pressed her lips together and growled in warning. In response, Hiei pulled her flush against him and she felt every inch of his hard body. His heart beat furiously against hers and she felt sweat break out on her hot body. It would be so easy to give in. Just once, just to do it and get it over with. The heat would be gone and he would go away and things could go back as they were. When he got no response from her, Hiei pulled away and pushed her hard against the tree. The leaves shook and fell around them and Naiyo looked at him surprised at his audacity. She pushed off of the rough bark and pushed him back. Hiei flew back a few feet before hitting his back against the dirt and getting the wind knocked out of him. He got up and traded glares with her. They suddenly lunged at each other, throwing punches and kicks knocking over trees and kicking up dust. They were so deep into their battle that it took a moment before they heard the small voice hidden amongst their grunts of efforts and pain. Naiyo had given Hiei a hard uppercut to the face and as he lay on the ground wiping the blood from his nose, that is when they noticed Kani balled up on the ground. She had returned and put on her dress finding them fighting each other and it was too much for her to take. All she knew was that her mother and father used to fight and when they did, father would hurt mother so badly that she would sleep for days. A few times, she almost died. So she did what she could. She covered her ears to drown out the yelling and screamed for them to stop fighting. Naiyo and Hiei looked at the shivering child and then at each other. They were each covered in scratches, cuts, sweat and blood. Kani had her hands to her ears and was yelling for them to stop fighting. Hiei jumped up since he was closest and patted Kani's hair.

"It's ok. We are not fighting. Shhh its ok, Little One." he gently pulled her hands away from her ears and she looked at him pleadingly, begging him silently to understand.

"Please don't hurt each other anymore." she begged him. Hiei hugged her, she flinched slightly at the contact, but relaxed when he didn't try anything else.

"We, wont. It's ok." he whispered in her ear. "Can you keep a secret, Kani?" he felt her nod minutely, "I think that I may love your sister."

**Ok, ok I know that some of Hiei's actions were a bit OOC when it came to Kani, but, I don't know it just seemed to fit the situation. REVIEWS PLEASE :D**


	16. Kani's Warning and A Hot Shower Scene

-1**Hey Guys, Goldragon08 here. I don't know what happened!! Kani was completely unexpected, an unknown unknown. XD And now that I threw in Hiei's OOCness I don't know how to adjust the story to accommodate Hiei's like of Kani and still manage to stay true to the characters. I'm not a fan of misplacing character personalities so I PROMISE I will try to stay true to them. With that said, heeeerrrree weee goooo!**

Kani pulled away and stared incredulously at Hiei and a look of fear crossed her round face. She looked over his shoulder and glanced at Naiyo.

"What the hell are you two conspiring about over there?!" she asked glaring at them. Not getting and answer, she just ignored them and picked up the three young rabbits lying off to the side inspecting them. Satisfied that Naiyo was distracted, Kani grasped Hiei's shoulders with a strength her small fingers seemed incapable of.

"Do you mean that, Hiei-san? Do you truly mean it?" her voice was almost pleading and her eyes shook. It seemed that she was trying to look into his mind and see his true intentions. Hiei frowned and pulled away slightly trying to understand Kani's intensity. She grabbed firmer to Hiei and leaned in closer.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Hiei-san. You seem so nice. Just please…" Hiei grasped her bony wrists listening intently, "Please, Hiei-san…" her eyes filled with tears, "You have to be true. And you have to be careful."

"Kani." Hiei startled a bit at hearing Naiyo's voice right behind him, "These rabbits are too skinny." She dropped the rabbits at Kani's feet, "You did, however, complete your task in the allotted time. Enjoy your meal." A look of hunger crossed Kani's face and then she pounced lustfully on the rabbits, her fangs tearing into their brown pelts. Blood trickled down her chin and splattered her cheeks as she growled into the meat. Hiei was amused when she took one of the necks between her teeth and shook her hear furiously like a puppy with a rag doll. He reached out for one of the rabbits but then smartly pulled away when she growled at him. Hiei, for some reason, thought it was cute. With a smirk, he stood up and glanced at Naiyo who watched her half starved little sister with an unreadable expression.

"Kani." she called out. The little one looked up with possessive eyes, "Behave. We have a guest." Kani's expression changed quickly and she sat up straight, tucking her legs underneath herself neatly and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand smearing her chubby cheeks pink.

"Sorry, Nrabi. It has been days since I have eaten. Hiei-san would you like some?" she asked smiling happily and wiggling in place excitedly. Hiei shook his head in negative. Kani dove back into her catch with less ferocity but just as much hunger.

"When is the last time you were allowed to hunt Kani?" Naiyo asked. Kani looked up into the tree tops no doubt calculating.

"The time before the last time you visited me." she said around a mouthful.

"That was over four months ago."

"Mm-hm." Kani said not looking up as she fiddled with one of the bunny ears before biting it off. Naiyo crossed her arms and frowned heavier. She turned away and walked a bit thinking to herself. Hiei walked beside her a few yards away from Kani.

"This is your fault." she said abruptly. Hiei turned to her with a raised brow. "I can't do anything with her. It was your idea so she is your baggage." she said decisively.

"What the hell? She is your sister and your responsibility!"

"I can't take her with me. I am not even supposed to be here right now. I know you can sense it. My heat is getting worse and more males will be coming for me. My presence is putting her in danger."

"Then come back with me."

"Where, to the Ningenkai?" she snorted indignantly, "You don't know what you are asking. Males are males demon or ningen."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he asked getting angry. He didn't understand why she had to make things so difficult. Naiyo did not answer, but sighed and thought for a moment.

"Alright. I will go to the Ningenkai."

"But you won't stay." he declared. She turned from him and walked back to Kani. Kani looked up at them as they approached. She opened her mouth to say something, but a burp came out instead. Naiyo crossed her arms and glared at Kani who covered her mouth with a blush and wide eyes. Naiyo took one look at her messy, dirty and blushing sister and chuckled smoothly. Kani began to laugh. Naiyo cleared her throat and ended the mirthful moment abruptly with another frown.

"First things first. You are not going anywhere with me looking like a stray." She grabbed Kani and snatched her up by the arm. Hiei glanced at the scattered rabbit bones before following behind. Naiyo dragged Kani to a pond and tossed her in carelessly. Kani sputtered and yelled out as she splashed inelegantly in the water.

"AAAHHH! I-its-s-s c-c-cold!" she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Naiyo shrugged and turned away from her.

"You will just have to make do with it. Clean yourself up." with that, she disappeared into the trees. Hiei stood there and briefly entertained the idea of heating up the pond a bit for the little one, but he immediately dismissed it. It wouldn't do any good to aid in softening the girl up and he had already revealed too much emotion to her already. He flitted up into a tree and kept a lookout thinking to himself. Life in the ningenkai had softened him. His niece and nephew Yashi and Kuna were two of the most precious beings to him. He remembered when he first found out the Yukina was pregnant. He remembered how angry he was and how badly he immediately tacked Kuwabara and put him in a headlock. He couldn't help but chuckle at that memory. He remembered getting the message in Alaric about the birth. He went as quickly as he could, slipping into his sister's window which was left open just for him. He saw her tranquil face as she rested on her bed and Kuwabara sat by her side holding her hand as she rested. (slip into flashback) _Yukina's pale face was flushed from her exertion and Kuwabara barely glanced up as Hiei flitted inside. He stepped to his sister's side, feeling out her youki and making sure that she was alright. Kuwabara nodded in silent greeting to Hiei who curtly returned it. Hearing a small cooing noise in the corner, Hiei turned and noticed a small wicker bed on wheels. He walked silently over and peek inside. There was a small creature lying bundled up in white blankets, its little fists opening and closing as if searching. Hiei hesitantly reached down and poked at the small hand. Tiny fingers gripped his hand and a pair of red, glazed, slightly crossed eyes opened and blinked at him. The little lips parted and the toothless mouth stretched open in a yawn._

_"His name is Yashi." Yukina's small voice interrupted. Hiei turned and looked at his sister who had woken up as he inspected the infant. "He is your nephew."_ Hiei always had to fight down a smile at the memory. Yashi was four now. An energetic ball of fire who took his father's kick ass attitude. When Kuna was born two years later, Yashi was the most protective big brother he could be. Hiei saw how Yashi's relationship with Kuna was like his and Yukina's. Kuna was the spitting image of Yukina, and a little ice maiden prodigy. She was kind and slow to anger, but when Yashi pushed the wrong button, he would find himself locked in a block of ice. Hiei could not count the times he had to melt his nephew out of an ice prison and calm down a crying Kuna who always managed to make herself out to be the victim. Hiei had never before given thought to children. As far as he was concerned, they got in the way and were only good for carrying on a bloodline. Hell, his mind had not changed much from that now, but Yashi and Kuna had shown them how pure and innocent children are, how they should be. They were full of wonder and potential, everything that he was denied in his childhood, everything that Naiyo was denied. A splash brought Hiei out of his thoughts and he watched Kani climb out of the pond glancing around modestly. She pulled her ragged dress in and trying in vain to scrub it. He knew that Kani was denied so much, that she was violated and hurt. Her distant big sister was all that she had to hold on to and Naiyo did not have the emotional stability to carry Kani. He did not understand why he had decided to help the child, but he did understand that if he did nothing, she would die either inside or out, or probably both. He would never abandon Yashi or Kuna and he could not bring himself to abandon Kani, no matter how much he wanted to. He damned himself for his softening heart. He damned himself for caring. Naiyo breezed back into view with what looked like a brown cloth draped over her shoulder. Kani hopped out of the water ringing out her still filthy dress and laying it down to dry in the sun. Naiyo sneered at the dress as if it offended her.

"Forget it. You wont be wearing that anymore. Here." she tossed the brown material at Kani who held it up and smiled in delight.

"Oh, Nrabi! You bought me a new dress!" she reached out to hug Naiyo who stepped back instinctively.

"Put it on. Hurry up." Kani nodded and quickly stepped into the outfit. It wasn't exactly a dress, more like a beige colored, toga (think Roman style). Naiyo adjusted the one strap over Kani's shoulder and fastened a bronze clasp in the front. Naiyo stepped back and appraised the girl who stood proudly and smoothed out some of the wrinkles in the front. "Now I just have to do something about your hair." Naiyo proclaimed. Kani gasped and pout her hands on her hips,

"You cant talk! When is the last time you combed out your hair! It looks like a fungus growing out of your head!" Kani then crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks in indignation. Naiyo looked angry for a moment and Hiei could have sworn that she was going to hit Kani. Hiei hopped down from the tree and stood in sight of Naiyo. She looked at Kani with her bony, crossed arms and her bared feet standing before her in and yelling at her in a way that only her master could. Naiyo could not help but laugh.

"I have no time to comb my hair and I do not care to do it. Besides, who the hell am I trying to impress?" Naiyo did not miss the small smirk as Kani glanced briefly in Hiei's direction. She followed her eyes and looked at Hiei who smirked with a 'hn'. Naiyo, seeming a bit flustered, grabbed Kani and pulled her to her. She sat down and pulled Kani to sit facing away from her between her spread legs. She pulled a comb from behind her and gripped Kani's hair. Kani froze and her eyes widened considerably as she realized what Naiyo was about to do. She tensed to resist and Naiyo dug her nails into Kani's shoulder. "Don't. Even. Think about it!" she warned popping Kani over the head with the comb. Kani opened her mouth in a silent 'ow' and relented, her shoulders sagged. Naiyo pulled the comb through the front of her hair and…

"OOOOOWWWW!!!! NRABI NOT SO HARD!"

"Hush! It is going to hurt so just deal with it! If you keep yelling like that I am going to comb even harder, now shut up!" Naiyo growled. Kani bit her lips and screwed her eyes shut tight as Naiyo forced the comb through the tangled locked. Hiei winced as he reached up and touched his own coif. What fire demons and wolf demons had in common was unforgiving coarse hair. Hiei _hated_ combing his hair hence the reason he let it stand up in his youth. The few times he did comb his hair, he just pulled it back and tied it out of the way. Kani gasped as one of the teeth of the comb broke and Naiyo parted her hair down the middle. This went on for about 45 minutes and when it was over, Kani had four, perfect, neatly parted braids that began at her forehead and braided back to her nape. Hiei had never seen such braids. When Hiei asked Naiyo about them she said that her mother called them corn rows (a/n I hate combing out my hair after its washed! I don't know how many readers out there have hair as coarse as mine, but if you don't, let me be the first to tell you that it hurts like hell to get cornrows!) Naiyo brushed off Kani who had gotten a little dusty from sitting on the ground. "Well, it will have to do." she said.

"Are we going to the Ningenkai now?" she asked bouncing excitedly.

"Yes I guess so." Naiyo said ruefully. Hiei saw that Kani could barely contain herself. "Go ahead. You know that you want to." Naiyo barely got the sentence out completely before Kani jumped up and down with a squeal. Naiyo rolled her eyes and gave Hiei a look at promised death later. He shrugged with a smirk. Then they all headed to the miraculous world of the humans.

Yusuke sat up in the bed playing with the warm sheets. Kurama had gone into the shower giving Yusuke time to think. He knew that he was going to have to talk to Keiko and gods knew that he was dreading it. The truth was that he wanted Kurama. There were no ifs, ands or butts about it. He did not want to hurt Keiko but he couldn't live a lie. He thought back to last night, to Kurama's soft hands and warm mouth and quickly got hard. He pictured Kurama's chiseled body shining under the steady fall of the warm shower and he couldn't stop himself. His body reacted on its own. His hand pulled the sheets away from his naked body. His feet walked one before the other toward the door. His hand gripped the door knob and turned pushing against the wood door and placing him inside. He silently pulled back the shower curtain and gaped at the sight of Kurama standing underneath the shower head rinsing the soap from his hair which looked burgundy and heavy with the weight of the water. He reached out and touched the skin. No not skin, it looked like silk pulled taut over chiseled marble. Yusuke remembered one of the few lessons he paid attention to in art history. About how the kouros was the standard of perfect in Italian renaissance art. It was the ideal of male perfection and here it was personified before him breathing and soft. Kurama startled a bit at Yusuke's touch and he quickly wiped soap from his eyes and looked at his intruder. Yusuke smiled at Kurama's surprise and invited himself inside the shower, pulling the curtain back into place. Kurama opened his mouth to speak but Yusuke quickly placed his mouth over Kurama's silencing him. Kurama moaned in surprise and pleasure as Yusuke's tongue glided against his own. Kurama felt himself pressed against the wall directly under the water spray as Yusuke dominated his tasty cavern. Yusuke did not think of what he was doing. He had never kissed a man before Kurama and never actually thought that he would. Kurama had been the dominator last night and he suddenly found himself shy. He mapped out Kurama's teeth, tongue and palatte trying not to over think what he was doing. It was what they both wanted. Kurama wrapped his arms around Yusuke's neck and pulled him closer. Yusuke rubbed himself against Kurama grazing their nipples together. The sensation of their heated skin melting together slicked by the hot water was amazing and they both moaned as their cocks met in a lustful kiss. Kurama tipped his head back gasping at the intimate contact and Yusuke took the chance to latch on to the creamy neck. In the back of Kurama's head, he could not help but note that Hiei was never this passionate with him. Never this loving. Yusuke grasped Kurama's arms pinning him down and rubbed against him harder, his moan vibrating against Kurama's throat. All thought was flung from Kurama's mind as he was bombarded with sensation. He felt precum ooze down his shaft and he nearly came when Yusuke bit harshly into Kurama's neck. The very idea that Yusuke had claimed him was overwhelming and he had to hold back his orgasm. Yusuke licked at his bite mark before suckling at Kurama's collar bone. He freed one of Kurama's arms to trace his fingers teasingly at Kurama's length pleased with the kitsune's shiver. He kneeled a bit and sucked at the pointy nipple before biting it hard sending zings of pleasure through Kurama's system. Kurama opened his mouth to plead for mercy but all that came out was a moan as Yusuke's fingers fully encircled his hardness and dragged up and down slowly. He did not see the tongue dip into his navel and thank the gods he didn't or he would have lost it. Yusuke smiled to himself hearing the melodic cries of his submissive lover. Just to be a bit surprising, he quickly dropped to his knees and swallowed as much of Kurama as he could gaining a scream from the fox. He reach between the muscled thighs and played with the soft wet balls rolling them between his fingers lovingly. He sucked gently, grazing his teeth against the bulbous head and he felt Kurama's thighs shake as he whimpered pitifully. Glad that the shower had them soaking wet, he released the tender morsel his fingers had been playing with and brushed his finger in a tickling motion against the pucker twitching between Kurama's firm cheeks. Kurama jumped in reflex at the sudden feeling and jerked his hips in need. He could not speak, he could not see, all he could do was endure the maddening pleasure and cry out for more. Yusuke pressed his finger into the warm hole and groaned at the tightness. The vibration of the groan against his throbbing member forced a shiver to cut through Kurama and he reached up tightening his fingers into Yusuke's slick hair. Another finger joined the first and Yusuke's name force its way out of Kurama's mouth in a startled yelp. Thinking that he may had hurt Kurama, Yusuke let the organ slip from between his lips and he glanced up into Kurama's face. Getting a bit of a break from so much pleasure, Kurama was able to open his eyes and looked into the chocolate worried gaze. He panted a bit before he was able to catch his breath. He cupped Yusuke's cheek and smiled at him lovingly. No words were needed and Yusuke knew what he needed to do. He stood up and kissed Kurama deeply, still moving his fingers in Kurama's secret place. Another finger joined them and Kurama felt his insides stretch painfully. He willed himself to ignore it and sucked on Yusuke's tongue silently begging him to take him. Then, one of Yusuke's fingers bent within and Kurama's back arched as his sweet spot was fondled deep inside. Yusuke moaned sympathetically and attacked the offered neck before him, sucking hard on his bite mark with a possessiveness he did not know he was capable of. He carefully removed his fingers and grasped Kurama's thighs pressing him roughly against the wall and lifting him before pulling the milky legs around his waist. Distracting Kurama with the amorous kiss, he thrusted none-to-gently into his fox muffling the scream in his mouth. They both wanted to get over the pain quickly get to the promised pleasure. Kurama's nails dug into Yusuke's arms and he wound his legs tightly around Yusuke. They paused for a moment getting used to the sensation of being inside and around another. Yusuke began to thrust slowly, watching Kurama's expression for any sign of discomfort. When all he saw was pleasure in the half lidded eyes, he gave in to their mutual passion and thrust hard and fast into his lover. They both cried out and held on to each other as the pleasure mounted to extreme heights. Their hips pushed against each other violently and moans and cried of pleasure overlapped and became discernable. Yusuke suddenly felt Kurama tense and hold his breath before the fox shook hard against him, digging into his arms and drawing blood with a cry of his name. The ring of muscle clenched him so tightly that Yusuke had no choice but to cum and cum hard. They held to it for as long as they could before it was over and Yusuke felt his legs give. Kurama's skin squeaked against the wet wall as they sank to the floor holding to each other as if their lives depended on it. The hot water had run out and they were pelted with cold but it didn't matter. They found a warmth in each other that couldn't be found anywhere else. As Yusuke snuggled into Kurama's chest the fox planted a kiss on his head rubbing his back with loving caresses. Kurama stretched to turn off the water and they sat there for a moment reflecting on what had just taken place. However, their revelry was broken when Hiei and Naiyo's energy interrupted from outside the temple.

**Crap! I have come to the conclusion that I do not like writing lemons! However I cant deny that I like to read them XD. But seriously, I want the long awaited Hiei/Naiyo lemon to be climactic but if I throw lemons willy nilly throughout the fanfic then it will be kinda dry when you guys get to it. So if there are any more hookups between now and when Hiei gets his woman, I am just going to say "and they make love into the night" lol not very original but it will be worth it. So there it is. I am just trying to kill time between now and when Naiyo and Hiei's heat reach their peaks, so if you guys have any ideas or special requests then now is the time. Later gators!! REVIEW!!!**


	17. Fights and Seduction

"I. cannot. _believe_. I let you talk me into this! I must be insane! This is hardly the time to be making social calls!" Naiyo complained, arms crossed and almost pouting as she glared at Genkai's temple. Hiei thought it was cute but he'd be damned if he said it out loud. Kani cowered behind Naiyo looking out from behind her eyeing the strange building suspiciously.

"Well if you have a better idea I'd like to hear it. What were you going to do? Just leave Kani on her own, or take her back to your perverted father?"

"Kani is quite old enough to take care of herself as far as I am concerned. I was younger than her when I was on my own."

"Right." Hiei chuckled, "And look how great _you_ turned out." She glared hard at him but Hiei just ignored it and began to ascend the stairs. He turned when he was halfway up and noticed that they were still at the base of the stairs.

"You coming anytime soon?" he asked irritably. Naiyo looked as if she were about too ready to leap off into the forest when Kani grabbed her hand and started dragging her up the stairs.

"Nrabi? Is this where you grew up? This is where you and you mother lived right? Did Genaki train you around the temple or on a different training ground? Who planted that pretty garden over there? This place is big! Did you have your own room?" Kani rambled off all these questions in one breath and would have asked more if Naiyo hadn't popped her over the head. "OW! What was that for?!" Kani asked, her bottom lip poking out in pout as she rubbed her head, her silvery braids fraying slightly at the contact.

"We have not been here three minutes and you are already giving me a headache. STOP THAT!" she slapped Kani's hand away from her head before she did any more damage. "It took me long enough to braid your hair and I am not doing it again today." Kani glared at her sister and put her hands on her hips.

"Stop treating me like a baby! I am an apprentice warrior now!" she proclaimed with an air of pride. Naiyo stared open-mouthed at her sister for a second.

"You are a what, now?" she asked with a perplexed expression.

"I am an apprentice warrior. You are a warrior and I am your student so that makes me an apprentice. So I am an apprentice warrior." Kani said smiling superiorly. Naiyo looked at her for a moment longer and then burst out laughing. Hiei had never heard such mirthful laughter before. He did not realize how melodic Naiyo's voice was. It was a beautiful sound.

"An 'apprentice warrior'? Are we making up labels now?" Naiyo asked composing herself but her shoulders still shook in silent chuckles.

"Don't laugh at me!" Kani yelled stamping her little bare feet in a tiny tantrum. Her eyes glowed in the same creepy way that Naiyo's did when she was angry or transforming into her wolf form.

"Hahahaha." Naiyo teased, not really laughing but taunting. Kani's face reddened and her cheeks puffed out in indignation. She suddenly lunged at Naiyo with a canine growl, her little finger sprouting claws as she flew through the air at her sister. Naiyo stood there for a moment. Then at the last second before Kani's claws could scratch her face, she did a simple sidestep. Kani hit the stone stairs hard with a puppy-like yelp before she rolled and tumbled down. Naiyo turned and followed slowly, her hands on her hips with a blank expression. Kani laid still at the base of the steps and Hiei wondered if she was unconscious. Kani then shifted slightly with a sniffle as Naiyo reached the bottom and looked down at her coldly. Kani sat up looked at her myriad of scrapes and cuts. Her arm was dislocated and her nose was bleeding. She looked up at Naiyo with a sad expression.

"What? Are you going to cry…baby?" she asked crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. Kani's lip trembled a bit and then she made a determined face before she kicked her leg out harmlessly kicking Naiyo in the shin. Naiyo looked down at her pant leg seeing the small footprint and then looked back at Kani smugly. She then put her foot against Kani's chest and pushed her back against the ground hard pinning her. Kani grabbed at Naiyo's pant leg with her uninjured arm struggling hard to escape. The smile Naiyo gave her helpless little sister was cold.

"What will you do now, baby? Little apprentice warrior? Will you beg me to let you up?" Kani began to gasp as Naiyo pressed harder into her chest. "Will you cry and call out for help?" Kani coughed raggedly, her struggling weakening. "That right baby, fight hard. Struggle little piggy, struggle." Kani coughed up a bit of blood just managing to tug at Naiyo's pants and that is when Naiyo picked her foot up off of the small chest which immediately heaved drawing in the blessed air. Kani coughed and whimpered a bit clutching at her aching arm. Naiyo looked at her for a moment, her head tilted to the side thoughtfully. She then squatted down and took hold of Kani'd hurt arm. Kani flinched a bit as if to pull away but did not move. Naiyo pushed and prodded at the shoulder a bit before she yanked it hard sliding the joint back into place. Kani cried out and trembled on the ground and Hiei saw that she was trying not to cry. Naiyo wiped away the blood that drained out of her mouth and down the side of Kani's flushed cheek.

"This is your first lesson Little One, which I am certain you have already learned. The world is not a nice place. It is full of pain and suffering. No one cares for you. No one will help you when you are down. All you can depend on is you own skill which brings us to lesson number two; never overestimate yourself. You are not as invincible as you think you are. A warrior always anticipates death. We embrace it like a lover for it is the only certain thing for us. Understand?" Kani nodded and gave out a shaky yes.

"Is that what I taught you, Naiyo?" Genkai asked from her place at the top of the steps. The three of them turned toward her and she descended the stairs looking over Kani. Naiyo stood with an exasperated sigh.

"Everything you taught me was all flowers and butterflies. Love and compassion has no place in me. I have had no use for them." Naiyo said watching as Genkai bent and picked up Kani.

"I see. Perhaps you are right. Only a heartless being can do this to a child." Genkai said looked Naiyo pointedly in the eye. Kani perked up at this, wincing as she struggled in Genkai's grasp,

"My Nrabi is not heartless! She is a warrior, strong and fearless and I will be just like her. Now put me down, I am not a baby!" she writhed in Genkai's arms.

"Strong? Fearless?" Genkai questioned ignoring Kani'd escape attempts. "That is debatable." Genkai then sat Kani down and looked her in the eyes with a smile. "Strength is not always measured by physical ability, young one. And as far as fearlessness goes…" she glanced back at Naiyo, "everyone is afraid of something." Kani looked up at Naiyo confused.

"Nrabi, who is this old lady and what is she talking about?" Kani could feel the tension between the two and looked at them back and forth.

"Kain, this is Genkai." Naiyo said shortly not feeling the need to elaborate. Kani gasped and looked at Genkai almost reverently. She stepped back and made a gesture, quickly swiping her hand across her neck as she tilted her head exposing her neck and dropped to one knee before Genkai.

"I am honored to be in your presence, Master Genkai." she said wincing at her injuries. Naiyo rolled her eyes at the display.

"Is that garbage still being enforced? Don't bother, they do not practice our ways here. Just do the bow that I taught you." Kani nodded quickly at her sister words, standing up and bowing stiffly at the waist in the customary Japanese bow. Genkai returned the bow with an amused expression.

"I have never seen anyone bow as well as you do. Your big sister has taught you well." Genkai praised. Kani smiled shyly pulling nervously at one of her tousled braids.

"My Nrabi teaches me many things. She is very wise."

"Nrabi?" Genaki asked with a questioning expression.

"It means older sister in the wolf tongue. We have many sisters and brothers but Naiyo is the only one who cared for me."

"I see." Genkai said grinning knowingly at Naiyo who glared off at a distant tree. "Your sister loves you very much doesn't she?"

"Yes. She just has a bitchy way of showing it." Kani said lowly. The comment made Genkai gasp and Naiyo chuckle.

"You should not use such language… um.."

"Kani. Why not? That is what we are. We are female wolf demons and therefore we are known as bitches. Naiyo did tell me that that is considered a bad thing to call someone here. She said that things here in the Ningenkai were… um… what did you say they were, Nrabi?"

"Bass ackward." Naiyo said still finding the tree interesting. Hiei frowned not getting the comment. Genkai made a disapproving face and then just shrugged it off.

"So, Kani, how long will you and your Nrabi be staying here?" Kani looked worried as she looked up at Naiyo. Sensing that all eyes were on her, Naiyo glanced around and shrugged before answering,

"Kani was being constantly raped by our father so I took her from him. Hot pants here (she gestured at Hiei) suggested that I bring her here. I need to disappear for a while until my heat dissipates. So I think it is in Kani's best interest to stay here for a while."

"And what makes you think that I would agree to this? Taking care of a child is a big responsibility."

"No shit. It is just for a couple of weeks. I will return and take her."

"I see. Take her where?"

"That is my problem. I will work something out." Naiyo said distractedly. Genkai looked over Kani carefully. She had a good structure. Genkai had seen their little sibling fight and was impressed with Kani's resilience. She was so much like Naiyo was when she was young, but that is what scared Genkai. She relented with a sigh.

"Alright. Kani I would like if you stayed with me. I doubt that your sister will be a proper example for you anyway." Genkai took Kani's hand and lead her up the stairs. Naiyo turned to leave. "Not so fast, Naiyo." Genkai commanded. Naiyo stopped in ther tracks. "Get inside. We have things to discuss."

The inhabitants of the temple sat around Genkai's table, including Yukina and Keiko who had come later that afternoon. Yusuke and Kurama had hardly left each others sides. Hiei knew instantly that Kurama and Yusuke had bonded especially having seen the mate mark on Kurama's neck, but he saw that the human female was oblivious to the change. Keiko went about with Yukina as if nothing had changed. He had to admit that he did not see that pairing coming but he could not say that he was disappointed. Yusuke, though half human, was an exceptionally strong fighter and he was content in knowing that he would make a good mate for the fox. Hiei had never felt any emotional attachment to Kurama. True to his reputation, Kurama was excellent in bed but that is where it ended. They held a mutual respect of each other and they would always be there if one needed the other, but love was never part of the equation as it seldom was in demon relationships.

Yukina had taken an immediate liking to Naiyo saying that she reminded her of Hiei. Thanks to their twin bond, Yukina could instinctively note Hiei's attraction to Naiyo. She walked into the room, looked at her brother and then looked at Naiyo. She glanced back and forth between them a few times before giving her brother a secret smile. Hiei returned it, blushing when Yukina winked at him. It just went on from there. Yukina and Keiko took on the stereotypical female roles, fawning over the fashionably retarded wolf demon female saying things like, "oh goodness when is the last time you brushed your hair?" and "Oh you have such a nice figure! You shouldn't wear such baggy clothes." and Hiei's favorite, "You have such exotic eyes, you should wear this color to bring them out." Hiei watched from the corner amused to no end as Naiyo crossed her arms and just managed to tolerate it as they pulled and tugged at her tangled curls. Genkai had taken Kani off shopping to get the child the things she would need to comfortably live there. It had taken a bit of bargaining and tugging to get Kani to release Naiyo's leg and allow herself to be taken away. Naiyo had said very little during the last few hours, just sitting in the chair with crossed arms and a frown letting the annoying females play with her strange, springy hair. Keiko had rummaged around and found a comb and was pulling it through the hair. She frowned as a tangle caught at the comb yanking back Naiyo's head sharply. Yukina and Keiko froze awaiting her reaction and was shocked when Naiyo did nothing but sigh impatiently.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Keiko asked hesitantly.

"I am used to it." Naiyo said with a shrug. She then stood up off the chair. "No if you are finished, I think I can manage to do my own hair." With that, she sat herself on the floor and yanked out the tangled comb. Keiko sat in the chair that Naiyo had vacated while Yukina stood patiently in place. They watched shocked as Naiyo parted and braided her hair blindly with unnatural speed and accuracy. She parted small squares into her scalp and braided them quickly with nimble fingers. In about an hour, she had managed to braid all of her hair. Each braid fell just below her shoulder blade. She then took a black ribbon out of a hidden pocket and pulled it back into a neat ponytail like Hiei's. She tossed the comb in a random direction and stood up.

"There. Are you all happy now?" she asked.

"Wow how do you braid to fast without seeing what you are doing?" Keiko asked stunned.

"When you have hair like mine you learn to get creative. Either that or just leave it alone." At that, two little bodies came running in.

"Mommy! Yashi hit me!" Kuna said latching to Yukina's waist.

"Nuh uh! She hit me!" Yashi insisted tugging at Yukina's arm.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"  
"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"SHUT UP!" The two children gasped and looked at the new lady who yelled at them. They then looked at their mother expecting her to defend them. Naiyo looked at Yukina. "You know what wolf demon's do to undisciplined children? We hit them and they learn to shut the hell up." Both children gasped and hid behind their mother. Yukina glared at Naiyo.

"Kazuma and I do not believe in striking our children. Violence only begets violence." she proclaimed putting an arm around each of them. Naiyo chuckled at that statement.

"So you mean to tell me that you just stand there and let them fight each other? Oh that is good. Makes a hell of a lot of sense. Then as soon as one of them hit's the other what happens? They come crying to you. You teach them to be weak." Naiyo said picking at her nails, clearly uninterested in the conversation. Yukina gasped indignantly and looked to Hiei for him to interject. He simply copied Naiyo's favorite gesture and shrugged.

"I am not weak!" Yashi said jumping out from behind Yukina obviously not appreciating the comment. Kuna, who always had to copy her brother did the same.

"Me too! I'm not weak!"

"Oh please! Every time I touch you, you scream like a baby and run to tell mom!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Stop it! It is pathetic. You two bicker like a couple of old fishermen. Children are a lot different here than they are in makai." Naiyo said turning away from them. Hiei silently agreed. Though he was embarrassingly fond of his niece and nephew, they were a couple of pain the ass cry babies. As soon as someone gets pushed over, it is all tears and snot. Of course, Yukina comes running to cradle to crier and 'kiss it better'. Hiei was disgusted by it but never said anything fearing that he would upset his sister. He was glad that Naiyo did not feel the same.

"Huh? Different how Naiyo-san?" Yashi asked with sudden interest hopping over to Naiyo and sitting at her knees the way he sat before Yukina for story time.

"Yes, Naiyo-san how?" Kuna mimicked. Naiyo looked down at the children as if they offended her.

"I was just saying that demon children are stronger than human children. It is pathetic."

"What?! I am a demon, too! Look!" Yashi said jumping to his feet and holding out his hand. He formed a perfect cube of ice in the palm of his small hand with a triumphant smile. He then crushed it to snowflakes and let them fall to the wooden floor.

"Wow. That is great. You can make snow. I am so impressed." Naiyo said sarcastically. Yashi pouted.

"All that's nothn' Naiyo-san." Kuna proclaimed seeing her chance at glory. "Watch this!" she then touched the end of her index finger to Yashi's arm and froze him in a block of ice from the neck down. His teeth chattered and he jerked his head around trying to escape with a small growl.

"Kuna stop it! That's not fair! Let me out!"

"Make me!" she taunted sticking out her pink tongue. That did it. Yashi's energy flared up and he burst through the ice block. Both Hiei and Kuna's eyes widened in surprise since Yashi had never been able to escape Kuna's ice defense before. Still shocked, Kuna was unable to dodge Yashi as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her down to the floor. She looked up at him with her big red eyes, her mouth opening to scream. Then, she looked up at Naiyo who just raised her eyebrow at the prepared tantrum. Kuna seemed to think about it for a moment and then she looked back at Yashi, her mouth set in a firm line. Yashi faltered a bit at her expression. She quickly got to her feet and pushed him back. The unexpected little attack took him by surprise he fell back. Kuna looked a bit surprised herself, not expecting to ever get that far. Then, she pounced on top of her brother and slapped him across the face.

"Arrrgg!" Yashi yelled out grabbing her little stinging hand and pinning it behind her back. Yukina took a step forward to stop them, but Hiei grasped her hand gently and pulled her back.

"Let them do it. They are demons after all. It is our way."

"But Hiei, they are my babies! I just can't let them hurt each other." she said biting her lip in distress.

"Hn. They'll live. Let them learn. Eye for an eye. Hit for a hit." Hiei said turning back to the little tussle. Yukina looked away from her brother and back to the children as they rolled around one on top of the other. She was more concerned for Kuna who was quite a bit smaller than Yashi. She had always took it for granted that her little girl was small and helpless, but watching them go at it on the hard wood floor made her see that he daughter was quite the ball of fire. At that moment, Kuwabara rounded the corner. He glanced at his brawling children and then at his wife. He was accustomed to her breaking up their little fights and was surprised to see her just stand there and watch holding her brother's hand with an expression between worry and pride. Seeing that no blood was drawn, he just turned and went to the kitchen to get a snack. Kids will be kids after all. After a few minutes, they tired themselves out and laid panting tangled together in a pile of limbs.

"That was the saddest thing I have ever seen. You did not even try to go for the pressure points or anything! Well, at least you did not cry." Naiyo stood up and pulled off her shirt. Underneath, she wore a tight black top that looked like nothing more than a corset of many woven strips of black material that crossed seductively in the back. That mingled with her baggy black pants and braids, she looked like a bad girl. A very bad girl. A very sexy, dangerous, hot bad girl. Hiei swallowed hard. She left the room as Yukina walked over and hoisted up her children, one under each arm and took them to bed. Hiei followed as Naiyo walked to the top of the temple steps.

"Where do you think you are going?" he said trotting along behind her.

"Out. I am hungry."

"Genkai has plenty of food."

"She does not have what I crave." she said skipping the last few steps. Hiei chose to ignore the sexual innuendo she unknowingly gave and waked beside her.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"I have not had human blood in a long time. I cannot pass up the chance now. Humans are a delicacy to many demons, especially wolf demons… and fire demons so I hear." she said sparing him a glance. The breeze had picked up and he was happy that it blew her sent away from his direction. It was true that fire demon's enjoyed the occasional human dish, but Hiei had never been around other fire demons, nor had he ever tasted human blood. If the drop he had gotten from Naiyo was any indication of what he was missing out on, then he reveled in the idea of trying another sample. He frowned as a thought occurred to him.

"We cannot kill humans. Koenma has forbade it."

"Hn, you mean that _you _cannot kill humans. I am not bound by any such law. Besides, who said anything about killing them? I just want to play a bit."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said. Now please be quiet, I'm hunting." she said patiently. By the gleam in her glowing eyes, Hiei could tell that she was indeed hunting. Hiei could see it all now; she would stalk up to some unsuspecting human walking alone in the park after dark and would pounce on them. Biting into the tender human flesh and drinking just enough before pulling away and leaving the unconscious panting form on the ground to be found and treated the next day. It was very intriguing. Hiei found himself unpleasantly surprised as Naiyo steered them away from the park and into the lights of the city. Hiei hated to walk through the sea of humans in their cities as they bumped and shoved pass each other in their pointless lives, going to their pointless destinations to do pointless human… things. He was about to ask where they were going until they rounded a corner and walked down a dark alley. Near the end of the cul-de-sac, Hiei could make out a dark entrance with a line of humans formed at the door. He followed Naiyo pass the humans who eyed them angrily as Naiyo approached the front of the line. There was a large, muscular human male at the door looking at a small leather square that one of the humans in line had handed him. As they approached, Hiei could see that there was a small plastic card inside with a picture of a human on it.

"This doesn't look like you." the big man said to the young female who looked to older than sixteen. The man turned and looked at Naiyo as she stood next to him. Hiei suppressed a growl as he looked Naiyo up and down, lust clear in his eyes. "You can go in." he said without hesitation. He then turned his attention to Hiei and looked at him disapprovingly.

"He is with me." she said. Her voice smooth, low and dripping with sex. The man looked Hiei over again before opening the door and letting them in. The inside was dark and stuffy. Multicolored rays of light criss-crossed all around highlighting one human face one second and another one the next. The music was fast and loud and the males and females pushed pulled against each other in sexual invitation. The pheromone level in the room was so high that Hiei almost gagged. He allowed her to pull him to the back of the crowded room where she stood against the wall and surveyed the room.

"Let us take a look at the menu shall we?" she said looking carefully at the waves of flesh and eyes. Hiei noticed that every male was eyeing Naiyo as she stood there casually. Some were being more discreet to avoid upsetting their females while others just did it outright. He looked at Naiyo who seemed to have zeroed in on a target. Her eyes riveted on to one human in particular. Hiei followed her gaze and saw that she was staring into the eyes of a good looking, yellow haired ningen who gazed right back. He stood coolly on the dance floor clearly trying to impress her with his aloofness. Hiei stayed firmly planted in place as Naiyo pushed off the wall and approached him slowly moving her hips to the music. The male's blue eyes sparkled in the fleeting light as he stalked toward her seemingly entranced. He pressed his body against Naiyo's as she pulled him against her never severing eye contact. Every other male turned and watched looking away from his date to stare at Naiyo who moved ever so seductively to the music. The females in the room, who were at first angry with the lack of attention, soon found themselves staring as well as they all moved to the music trying to maneuver themselves closer to the shapely moving hips. Naiyo would arch her back, pressing her breasts into the male as he leaned forward trying to kiss her. Hiei clenched his fist, his finger nails drawing blood from his sweaty palms and burning. Just as the yellow haired one was about to brush his lips against hers, she turned and put her back to his chest. He smiled at her little tease, placing his hands on her hips and pressing against her hard. Naiyo frowned, feeling the telltale sign of male arousal. She pulled away from the male, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward to exit. Hiei followed, fighting his way through the horny throng and stumbled gratefully out the door taking a deep breath of the hormone free air. He saw Naiyo pulled the human away from prying eyes deeper into the cul-de-sac and behind a dumpster. Hiei hopped up on the fire escape above and watched balefully as the male pressed his body against hers. Naiyo forced down the feeling of being trapped, forced down the urge to push him away and run screaming into the night. Instead, she grabbed a fistful of his hair roughly. The male moaned appreciating the rough foreplay mumbling a lusty 'yes' into her neck. She wrapped her other arm around his back and he hoisted her up against the brick wall pulling her legs around him. Hiei gripped the hand rail and bit it lip hard seeing red. Naiyo gasped at the sensation of his hardness poking between her thighs. Her heat made her want it. She wanted to just sit there and let him ravish her, pound her hard into the cold, unforgiving brick wall, but she fought it. With a groan of self loathing and lust she resisted. Her mating instinct had led her to the most ideal male in that place. She could not have resisted seducing him if she had tried. He was the ideal human, flawless and beautiful. But, he was still just a human. Just mortal. Just dinner. She sank her fangs into his neck and he whimpered, grasping her and pulling her harder against him. She could not count how many times she had done this since she mastered it. She could have made him beg her for it if she wanted. In fact, he begged for it now. It was in the way he tilted his head to give her more room; the way he pulled her close to get her fill; the way he gasped out the quiet 'yes' as she drank deeply from him. From up above she felt Hiei's eyes on her. She could smell him react to her heat and the sight of her feeding from the submissive being in her arms. She felt the human grow weak, his knees giving and he fell back against the dirty ground, smiling and writing as if he had just had the best orgasm in his life. If she had done it right, that is how he would remember it. The small bite on his neck would just pass for a hickey. She pulled back, bracing herself against the wall and panted a bit trying to control herself. She was afraid that this was happen. The peak of her heat was too close, and not only did she have to fight to keep the males at bay, now she had to fight to control herself. Suddenly, Hiei appeared before her. He looked at her for a moment, his eyes glazed over with need. He then looked down at the sleeping human at his feet. He kicked childishly at the human's leg before quickly pressing Naiyo against the wall. They both moaned as their bodies pressed so perfectly together. Both their scents mixed in the cool, night air and each reacted hotly to the other. The first thing higher ranking demons can sniff out amongst each other was compatibility and flaws. They always went for the strongest and the most fit. Hiei and Naiyo were to strong, high ranking demons and neither could deny how badly both wanted this. Hiei took a moment to simply indulge in his position as he pinned her arms overhead. He tentatively let his tongue wonder out and lap at her full lips. She gasped, opening her mouth and sucking the wet appendage in. Hiei moaned, relenting to his passion and kissed her without reservations. She smelled so damned good! He was harder than he had ever been and he pushed against her craving that sweet friction. He gasped at the sensation, opening his eyes at half mass and looking at her expression which mirrored his own. Naiyo found herself in one hell of a predicament. Here she had a perfectly acceptable male demon, but she could not push down that feeling. That instinct to fight, to push away. She could not ignore that warning voice in her head that told her that sex was bad, horrible and painful. It was painful! IT HURT DAMN IT!! The memory of her father pushing his unwanted hardness into her little virgin body was enough to break her and she pushed Hiei away hard. The next thing Hiei knew was that he was in the air. His head came in contact with something hard and everything went dark. When he came to, he was back in a bed at Genkai's temple with a splitting headache. Naiyo was long gone.

**Hey guys! Goldragon08 again! This is by far my longest chapter yay!!! just hoping you guys will help me get pass the mark of 35 reviews. I'd appreciate it and if you guys are good to me I will update sooner and I will be sure to make Hiei and Naiyo's sex scene juicy and detailed LOLOL! If not, i will just throw something together and be done with it. YES THAT IS A THREAT!!! GIVE ME REVIEWS DARN IT:'(**


	18. Motives and Reasons

-1**Hello everyone! Its me again! Based on some of the last reviews I've read, it seems that you guys are itching for Hiei and Naiyo to do the horizontal tango (lol), but if you guys have forgotten, we still have to find out who is responsible for the murders and why Mukuro was targeted to be the one who is blamed. I know, I know, I completely forgot about the plot! I got caught up in all the sex, its overshadowed my whole story!! So now I'm going to try to get rid of Naiyo's air of mystery and we are going to here the whole truth of her past. Geez, you guys can't wait to get to the lemon… YOU PERVERTS!!! XD (oh and I am trying to decide if Naiyo dies at the end. Yeah I'm so mean!)**

Yusuke and Kurama ran quickly through the makai trees. Kurama had received an urgent message form Yomi and he was to report to him immediately. Yusuke decided to tag alongside his mate in case he was needed. Both had a bad feeling about what was about to take place. As they approached Yomi's territory, Kurama stopped and took Yusuke by the hand and Yusuke turned and looked at his lover with concern.

"Yusuke, Yomi can be very difficult when he wants to be. I feel the need to tell you that we have a bit of a past. It was short lived, but he tends to be very… protective toward me." Kurama confessed with downcast eyes. Yusuke read through it easily.

"You mean that he's a possessive son of a bitch and he will try to challenge my claim over you?" he asked with a dangerous glint in his eye. Kurama sighed and squeezed the calloused hands in his.

"Yusuke, I am asking that you just let me do all the talking. If we just cool down while we are here we may be able to avoid a confrontation."

"What the hell are you saying? You want to pretend that we aren't together just to please that bastard! Forget it! You are mine and if I have to fight him then I will!" Yusuke said a bit louder than necessary. Kurama looked up at him and Yusuke gasped at his angry expression.

"I see. Then what happened to those brass balls last night when Keiko was at Genkai's temple? You seemed content to just 'be friends' in her presence." Kurama had pulled away from Yusuke then and his green eyes glared between anger and pain. Yusuke opened his mouth and then closed it, not sure of what to say.

"Well… well that's different!"

"Explain to me how it's different because I don't see how it is!"

"I am looking for the right time to tell her!"  
"You are stalling. Or is it that you still want her?"

"NO! I love Keiko, but not the way that I love you! She is more of a friend than anything." Yusuke said almost frantically. Kurama just looked at him quietly for a moment searching Yusuke's eyes. He turned his back to him.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. I'm not sure anymore if this will work." He had spoke this so lowly that Yusuke barely heard it.

"Kurama, no…" Yusuke pleaded reaching out to touch Kurama's back. Kurama began to walk before Yusuke made contact.

"Let's just get this over with. Whatever he has to say I am sure that it isn't good." Kurama said distancing himself. Yusuke sighed letting his arm drop back to his side before following after Kurama. The invisible barrier gave way around them and closed once they passed through. A pair of guards escorted them through the front gate and into Yomi's throne room where he was in a larger, silver plated chair decorated in elaborate relief and softened with dark, midnight blue pillows. Kurama took a quick look around.

"You have redecorated." he said smoothly. Yomi smiled at the sound of that voice he so longed to hear again. He leaned forward in the glistening seat, eyes closed but seeing the lithe, beautiful, red headed man before him.

"Kurama." The one word was all that was needed for both the fox and the detective to hear, see and sense his longing for his lost lover. Yusuke's temper flared along with his youki. Kurama gave him a warning glance and Yomi raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong, Yusuke. You seem uncomfortable. You need not be on guard here, you are a guest in my palace." he said with a deceiving smile. Yomi had known the moment that the two entered the room that something was amiss between them and he was not pleased with the situation.

"I have come at your request, Yomi. What is it that I can do for you?" Kurama asked to the point. Yomi let the soft alto voice reverberate through his system before he made a small gesture with his hand. Then, two other guards came in pulling along a heavily chained prisoner behind them tossing the being harshly to Kurama's feet. Both Yusuke and Kurama gaped in surprise as two familiar panther demon eyes glared at them venomously.

"This is why I have called you, Kurama. This demon has been spying in my territory. I have reason to believe that he was sent by Mukuro." Yomi said becoming serious. Kurama turned to him.

"Your reasoning is wrong. I know personally that Mukuro has nothing to do with the slaughter in your territory. She has suffered many losses as well."

"Only recently. Obviously, she foresaw that I would target her because of the fact that she had been spared, so she sacrificed some of her men to avoid suspicion."

"But that makes no sense! The whole situation makes to sense! Why attack every surrounding territory, then? That makes her vulnerable! She would be attacked from every side! It's suicide! You of all demons should know that Mukuro is tactical. To lash out at so many enemies at once is just plain stupid! Besides, what is her motive?"

"Motive? What every leader wants; more territory."

"That is exactly my point, Yomi. If that is what she wanted then why is she going about it in such an insane way? She is endangering herself. I know that you have joined forces with all the other territories and are preparing a devastating assault and I am sure she knows this as well." Kurama reasoned. Yomi paused to think about this.

"So you believe that someone is setting her up to take the fall?"

"Yes. Mukuro has been targeted for annihilation and the other territories are being used as pawns to carry it out for whoever is responsible." Kurama waited with baited breath as Yomi mulled it over. Yomi's brow creased in consideration as he sank into the soft cushions and then gave a long, drawn out sigh.

"Kurama, if what you say is true, then we are dealing with a very intelligent, very cunning and very patient individual. It is a dangerous combination. However, I cannot prevent a war unless the culprit is brought out into the open. The leaders of the other territories are convinced that Mukuro is the enemy so there is nothing that I can say or do to prevent them from marching against her. Even if I keep my soldiers out of the war it would make very little difference." Yomi paused for a moment and then an idea dawned on him. "I am beginning to suspect that you are right, Kurama but it goes deeper than Mukuro."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Of all of the territories, who is largest next to mine?"

"Mukuro's."

"And if we wipe her out, what will happen?" Yomi asked stroking his chin. Kurama thought about it and then the same dawning expression lit up his face.

"Then there will be another war over who will get the territory."

"Right. And then once _that_ victory is established, then another war will break out for _that_ territory."

"And then another…"

"And another." Yomi nodded in understanding and agreement.

"Well, I'll be damned." The look on Yusuke's face was a mix of astonishment and admiration. "it's a domino effect. Whoever is responsible is using everyone against each other."

"And when the whole foundation crumbs…" Kurama included.

"…then they will be left to pick up the pieces and be the supreme ruler of the makai." Yomi said with a smile. Even he had to admire the genius behind the plan. It was simple, but the amount of planning that went into it was staggering.

"Okay. That just leave the question of who could be behind it." Yusuke said more to himself than the other.

"Right. We have a motive, but there are no suspects now. We are worst off now than before. Everyone has suffered losses."

"Exactly. That was planned as well so that they wouldn't be suspected. But the way I see it, the only reason to avoid just charging in and taking what they want is because they lack the resources. That is why they resorted to such an insane plan."

"Right. They had to murder their own people to keep the pressure off of them." Kurama said smiling. "and I have an idea of who it could be."

"Mind sharing with the class, Fox boy?" Yusuke asked nudging Kurama who was lost in thought.

"Yomi, is there anyway to find out who was stuck first and who was struck the hardest?"

Hiei rubbed the bump on the back of his head sitting up with a snarl. He looked around the room as the sunlight flickered in through the window. He must have been out for a while. The room spun for a bit and the gritted his teeth in anger. Things just got personal. You kiss a girl and then she pushes you into a brick wall. To say the least he was pissed. Last night was the last straw. As he stood there watching that filthy human molest her, he wanted nothing more than to rip off that pretty yellow head and take what was his right there in that dark alley. What pissed him off even more was how bad she had wanted it! Her scent flared like hell when that human pushed her up against that wall. Hiei found himself so hard as she drank from that yielding body that he could barely stand up straight. No one had ever had that kind of control over his body before. NO ONE! He was fully ready and determined to claim her last night and from what he saw in those violet eyes, she was more than ready to give herself to him. So what the hell happened?! Hiei growled and whipped his head around at the small knock at the door. Kani peeked her head in and smiled shyly at Hiei.

"You are finally awake." she said coming in carrying a tray with food and a glass of water. "Nrabi told me to take care of you until you feel better." she sat the tray on the table and looked at Hiei who never ceased to stop scowling. She took the plate off of the tray and placed it carefully in his lap. He grudgingly picked up a piece of toast and gnawed at it. She carefully sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him thoughtfully. Seeing his bad mood she let out a small sigh, "You should not be angry at Nrabi, Hiei-san. What did you expect of her? Did you think that she would just let you have her?" she asked softly. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at her wondering how she knew. She gave him an apologetic smile. "I can smell her all over you. I am not a baby. Wolf demon children know of sex early. It is part of life." as she said this she drew her knees up to her chest and sighed again, "You have never been… forced before… have you, Hiei-san?" she asked in a small, shamed voice looking away from him. Hiei suddenly felt his heart constrict. "It is not easy to accept someone else's touch after…after… something like that. I still don't like when people touch me. It feels wrong, like they will hurt me like… he did." she pulled her knees tighter against herself. "I don't think that Nrabi meant to hurt you. She is just afraid that you will hurt her again. She told me that she promised to never let it happen to her again. She said that she would die first." she glanced at him over her shoulder and Hiei felt like he was going to throw up. "It feels nasty. You can feel it moving and thumping around inside you…"

"Kani…" Hiei did no want to hear anymore.

"He holds you down and he is too heavy to push off. He used to say that I was his good little girl and that he loved me." her voice cracked

"Kani…" Hiei swallowed to keep the toast down.

"It seems like forever until he shoots the white stuff inside of you. Then he falls over and crushes you and its hard to breath." little tears fell down her face. "Your voice is so hoarse from screaming." she stops and stares off at nothing for a moment. Her expression is so far beyond her years. It was the sadness of acceptance and understanding that… "the world _is_ a horrible place, just like Nrabi said. Just because Father is the leader of our pack, no one ever did anything to oppose him. No matter how much I screamed, no matter how much I cried…" her voice lost the tremble and hardened, "… no one cared." She loosened her grip on her legs and stood up beside the bed and look at Hiei with a seriousness that startled him. "my mother did not care enough to stop him either. She did nothing but cry in their bed when he would come into my room at night." she turned and took the glass of water off of the tray, setting it down on the table before lifting the tray to take it away. She focused back on Hiei who was lost for words. "She did nothing. She was weak. I hated her as much as I hate him." she turned and walked toward the door carrying the tray with her. She did not turn as she spoke to him, "That is why I killed her. I killed her just like Nrabi killed her mother. I broke her neck and ate her heart." she then turned as she placed her hand on the knob noticing Hiei pale at her words. She then smiled brightly at him, completely out of place in the somber moment, "You do not understand our ways, Hiei-san. We are wolf demons. We live by different laws. My mother was too weak to be the alpha female, so I relieved her of that role. Father would be dead to, but I cannot kill our father. The only child capable of killing the figure head of our pack is the leader's first born. But Nrabi does not want the responsibility to rule."

"What?" Hiei asked dumbly.

"Genkai-sensei was right. Everyone is afraid of something." this was all Kani said as she left the room and closed the door behind her. Hiei sat for a moment completely at a loss of what to do with the information he had gotten in the past ten minutes, all from the mouth of a child. Her words echoed through his mind and he could almost see it as her father would come into her room at night and… Hiei fitted to the corner of the room and threw up. Since all he had in is stomach was one bit of toast, mostly what came up was spit and stomach acid. He was shaken by guilt and he could only imagine what Naiyo felt as he pressed her against that wall. A human held no treat to her, but a demon was something altogether different. He knew that it was inevitable for them. When the heat reached the peak, he would do what every male does to the nearest rutting female. He closed his eyes and gripped his hair in irritation. It would be painful and ugly. They would draw blood. Some demons even die during the ordeal. That is why she ran away. She panicked. He scared her and she reacted as she should have. And like a fool, he had gotten angry. He did not once think of her and what she wanted. He was still the selfish, insufferable bastard that he always was. He chuckled to himself ironically thinking that some things never change. He picked himself up and left the room, walking to the bathroom and splashing water on his face. Looking in the mirror he thought, _I look like shit_, with a haughty smile. He sat on the toilet and ran his finger through his hair sighing. Regardless of what he had learned today nothing had changed. He wanted Naiyo. There was nothing that was going to deter him from his goal. Naiyo was inarguable his, the only thing he needed to do was to get her to see things his way. But first things first, he had to find her. And he had an idea of who would know where she went.

**Wow! Two updates in less than 24 hours! Dude I rock! Special thanx to Flame Neko and Lady Asile for your suggestions. I know that you are wanting a bit more from Hiei and Naiyo and I am getting to it soon, promise! Also thanks to Sesshis numba1 gurl, appreciate everyone's support.**


	19. The Undisputed Truth

-1**Hey guys! I'm trying to wrap this up since classes start in a couple of weeks, but when I am done with this fanfic, I am thinking of writing a sequel… well not really a sequel, a spin-off maybe? Well basically, I was wondering how Naiyo's life would be different if her mother lived and Naiyo was raised as a half wolf demon in the ningenkai. I also may use her as a character in a fanfic based on a different anime completely but I don't know which one. Maybe Naruto or Inuyasha. Let me know what you guys think.**

Naiyo hopped through the trees trying to get as far away from anyone as possible. Her best bet was always to head north. The demon population thinned out the farther north she would go, and since the heat so much stronger this time around she could take no chances. She ran into a hell of a lot of demons along the way. At this point even the females were starting to take notice. She had long since lost track to exactly how many she has come across, about thirty dead and fifteen maimed. Her mind was a jumbled haze of lust and rage. Anything that got in her way barely got a good glimpse. The most they got to see was a brown blur, their blood spatter and an up close and personal view of the dirt. Naiyo had thought she had more time and she would have if she did not come in contact with the members of team Urameshi. Being in the constant presence of three horny demons was bound to have consequences and she understood that, it was suspected. A known known. but she did not foresee that it would effect her this badly. It quickly became an unknown unknown and she did _not_ like surprises. It was hard enough to keep from diving on the first male that crossed her path and at this point she just stopped thinking. She just let her instincts go into overdrive. She did not allow herself to luxury of savoring every seductively scented potential mate that crossed her path. She acknowledged them only as enemies in her way. No one was to get in her way! NO ONE! _And mercy was not in her vocabulary!_

Yusuke and Kurama left Yomi's territory and dragged the struggling panther demon back to Koenma for judgment. It was a difficult journey to say the least. The demon fought and wriggled the whole way there and Yusuke was all out of patience. Kurama had to talk the angry detective out of simply knocking the demon out to make the trip smoother. Koenma was rudely broken out of his concentration while signing forms as a body was dumped heavily before his desk.

"Well, here's your killer, Koenma" Yusuke said dryly. Kurama gave him an sharp look.

"We are not sure if he is responsible, Yusuke. We have to question him first." Kurama chided. Koenma took a good look at the demon as he hopped down from his chair and stood before him, his small hand clasped behind his back.

"And your name is?" Koenma questioned. The panther demon looked away as if he would not answer. Koenma chuckled. "Well, that is fine. It is your decision if you do not talk. But your silence makes you look incredibly guilty." the demon remained silent. "It makes no difference to me if you are the culprit or not." Koenma said. The panther demon looked up at this. "Yes, that's right. It is not the murders that it the issue to me. Demons die everyday, it is the way of makai. The problem is that the entire demon world is on the brink of a war and it is my job to stop it."

"We have spoken with Yomi and we have discovered some things." Kurama said to Koenma. The little god listened calmly as Kurama broke it down for him and he nodded when he was done.

"I see. So the question is whole struck the first blow. If we can figure that then we will find who is responsible." Koenma said thoughtfully. They were all surprised when the panther demon began to chuckle.

"Oh please. You can't really be that thick!" he said with a dry humor.

"Oh? Is there something we missed?" Koenma asked with a raised brow. "Perhaps you can enlighten us. But this would go more smoothly if you would be so kind as to give your name."

"I am called Durako."

"Yes. This is Naiyo's master. He was the demon I fought during our first encounter." Kurama elaborated.

"Indeed. Which reminds me, since you are still alive it would seem that my slave has failed in her mission. If you have not killed her then I certainly will punish her without mercy."

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!" both Yusuke and Kurama growled simultaneously. Koenma looked at them both with a strange expression before returning his gaze to Durako.

"Well, Durako-san, you should not be concerned with your slave when your life is in the balance. You are charged with the lives of over two thousand demons… well… that we know of."

"I did not kill the demons you speak of. Well, not all of them anyway. I do not have the skill to kill in such a precise way. I mean, you have to admire the craftsmanship. Each body part perfectly carved. I was actually honored to be able to watch. The victims, even the bravest and most strong would beg if she wanted them to. If she wanted them to suffer then they would, long and hard. But usually, it would be quick and elegant."  
"Who are you talking about?" Yusuke asked dreading the answer.

"Who do you think?" Durako asked, "Why would a low class panther demon have a slave? I was nothing but a lowly merchant. I was chosen to be her master because I know the land better than anyone. I have traveled far and wide. I know every territory like the back of my hand. She was placed under me to do the labor, I am just the guide."

"But I don't understand." Kurama said with a frown, "I thought I had it all figured out but it doesn't make any sense now. How old are you anyway?"

"I am thirty seven."  
"Then you are too young to be the one who began it all. Plus, you don't have the status or motive. How and why could a merchant be the cause of a world war?" Koenma asked.

"Because I am not you little idiot!" Durako said tiredly. "This is beyond me. I am just a pawn in this. Even Naiyo does not know the whole truth. I was given a limited amount information. But after years of travel and learning what to listen out for, I learned more than I should have."

"Go on." Koenma pushed.

"I cannot tell you any more. I will be tortured and killed if I betray my people."

"You will be tortured and killed if…" Yusuke threatened.

"Wait! Your people? So the panther demons are responsible." Kurama deducted. Durako shook his head. "Well that is how it looks. If the feuding lords were to hear that a panther demon is who is responsible, then your people will be targeted and eliminated. You will have failed them anyway." When Kurama said this, Durako's head hung I defeat. He took a few sighing breaths before he began.

"Well, I suppose that I should start at the beginning. The panther and the wolf demons have always been in the constant flux of war. Our territories overlap and we bumped heads often. Another all out battle was imminent, but the wolf demons had the upper hand. They had more resources and more warriors. But they cheated in a way. Neither panther nor wolf demons believe that females have any place in battle. They are the keepers of the home and carriers of our children. Do not jump to conclusions as you humans do. We do not suppress our females, we protect them and love them as they deserve. We just believe that the sexes have different roles. In favor of winning, they forsook all roles and placed females and even some children on the battlefield. But the plan backfired. Though they had more fighters they lacked skill. Their leader made a grave mistake in thinking that when the panther demons saw so many enemies on the horizon, that we would retreat. But like wolf demons, we panthers do not run from a fight even if we are certain of failure. We charged in without mercy as was our order, but our leader had no idea that females and children were being slaughtered. Both sides took heavy losses, but it was us who won in the end. Since then, the wolf demon race has been depleted. There has been a large amount of stress on their population. Their leader went insane with the burden of watching his people suffer. He became a tyrant, even driving his children and pushing them toward impossible perfection. Their leader then was named Shado. He had five sons; Shune, Kavo, Gofu, Hade and Gino. His first born son was born weak and should have been killed when he came from the womb, but Shado allowed him to grow pushing him to be the next leader. As you may or may not know, wolf demon pack leaders are chosen from the blood line. This first born child is usually the one who inherits the position. If the child is sickly or female, then the leader is thought to be unfit and his seed weak. Shado was not pleased that his first son was so weak, and to prove to his people that he was a great, strong leader, he pushed his first son to be the best and he did the same to every son that came after. Shune did indeed become a strong demon, but his heart was not like his father's. He was gentle and understanding toward his people and they loved him more than his father. Shado was enraged. In his eyes, his son was trying to disgrace him, so one night he and Shune went out on a father son hunt together. Shune never returned. Shado then chose his youngest son Gino to be his successor. Choosing the last born was unprecedented, but their people were too afraid of their tyrannical leader to oppose him. Gino began as a dog soldier in his youth, learning as his father willed, to be hard and ruthless. The plan backfired. Gino did indeed become a tyrannical bastard and he killed his father, eating his heart in front of the pack and taking the role as pack leader. But because of his father's relentless pushing and coldness, Gino was even more insane than he. He spread his seed in the wombs of many females from random whores to his personal consorts. It is difficult to say which child is the rightful heir. But he knows, and so do I. Rumors went around that he raped his own children wanting to keep them weak and fearful of him. He plans to keep the throne indefinitely. But one escaped. There was one among his offspring who was strong and unique; one that forced its way out of the womb with a thunderous cry. This one he wanted to kill as soon as he laid eyes on it. I heard that he try to drown it. But the mother hit him over the head with a large rock and ran away. Four years passed and no one quite knew what happened to the child, but out of the shadows came a human woman with a half demon little girl. I was a merchant at the time trying to sell my wares in a shady looking camp. The woman was attacked on sight and taken as a slave. The child was a strange one. She never cried. She only stood by as they made a whore of her mother, watching with unblinking eyes. It was her eyes that gave her away. She has the eyes of her father." Durako paused as if he was exhausted. "For years she watched. For years her mother was made every man's whore until the poor woman was broken. She would ramble about strange things and call out to a god that we do not know. I came and went as the seasons passed. The little girl grew and for some reason, the males never touched her. When they passed her by, they would make a wide berth to avoid her. They were afraid. Even I was afraid. There was another child in the camp, a little boy. He would often sit there and watch her day by day, but he was smart enough to keep his distance. I think he may have liked her. Their red and violet eyes would occasionally meet and he would blush. I stood near my cart one afternoon packing things up and preparing to move on, when there was a commotion nearby. I looked and watched as the little girl held her mother's lifeless body in her small arms before…" Durako clenched his eyes tightly and looked as if he could not continue.

"She pulled out her heart and ate it." Kurama said in a soft, thoughtful tone. Durako nodded, keeping his eyes downcast. "How did she come to be your slave?"

"During my time in the camp, I noticed that wolf demons would frequent my stand. Sometimes they would buy, but other times they would not. One of them noticed the little girl once, and since then he would come by more and more often just to see. He happened to be there when she killed her mother. He was the one who ordered the other wolf demons to take her away. It tool six males to overpower her. She did not have her freedom long. I did not learn until later that she was thrown into hell's prison under the order of Lord Gino for unspecified reasons. I suspect that he wanted her dead more than anything. Imagine his surprise when she was one of the few to return."

"Why not just kill her outright?" Kurama asked out loud.

"Because he wanted to prove that his seed was powerful." Yusuke said before Durako could answer. "If she were to die easily then it would make him look bad and he could not have that. But to throw her into hell's prison and claim that it was to toughen her up for leadership, that just makes him look like a firm leader and father." Yusuke said. He thought back to the memories that flooded his vision as he drank from her. He saw the darkness of the prison. He saw the years of torment and death. He was thankful that the glimpse was quick.

"Can you imagine Gino's surprise when his first born emerged unscathed from that place? Can you imagine his fear?"

"Yes. When she emerged, she had immediate status. In the eyes of their people, she is even greater than he." Kurama said with a foxy grin.

"But…" Yusuke hesitated looking uncertain.

"But what, Yusuke?" Kurama asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Yusuke's face reddened with both embarrassment and anger.

"How could he rape her?! She is one of the strongest fucking demons in makai! How could he manage it?!"

"Well I can answer that. It was just once that he managed it. And now that I think of it, that must be the true reason why he put her in the prison. She grew ill one winter. She burned with fever and she was weak. He took his chance then. She was too weak to fight him. She was just a child."

"Okay that explains that. But it still does not explain how she became your slave." Koenma said impatiently. Durako looked away again as if ashamed. A quiet filled the room and the air became tense.

"I loved her." he said it so quietly that it was almost unheard. "From the moment I saw her in that camp I loved her. She was a beautiful, unique being."

"You wanted her." Kurama stated trying to hide the disgust in his voice. Durako nodded.

"After she escaped the prison, word got out that Gino wanted to have her killed, so I stayed close by to keep watch. Naiyo did not know at the time that she was the first born of their pack leader and Gino wanted to keep it that way. Hell's prison is designed to break the spirit, to strip its prisoners of all pride so that those who escape can be molded to fit the highest bidder. Don't you get it? She may not have been broken, but she did not know freedom. Naiyo has been a slave all her life. She does not know how to be free. Gino knew that even if he killed her, there would always be the question of whether or not she exceeded him. The wolf leader is to be the strongest of the pack, and if there is any doubt to that, his rule could fall. He had to prove that Naiyo was weak and what better way to do that than to make her a slave? So, I sold my cart and all that had and bought her for a ridiculously cheap price. But there was a condition. Gino told me that in a year, he would call me for service. If I did not agree to his terms, then I could not have her. So I agreed to the terms. Even before a year passed I was called and ordered to bring Naiyo with me. He told us to go out into the Makai and kill as many demons of every race as we could basically. As the years passed, Naiyo became an even more efficient killer, I even suspect that she enjoyed it."

"But you had no knowledge of what you were doing? Gino gave you no clue?" Koenma asked. Gurako shook his head with a quiet no. Koenma paced his room quietly and then a look of determination crossed his face. "This must be resolved." he said firmly. The little god stood before Kurama and Yusuke, his face full of determination. "Bring me Naiyo." he ordered.

**Whoo! Okay I am sooo glad that I got that out of the way. I did not know exactly what I was going to write. Everything just came to me as I went. I'm not sure if everything is clear though so if there are any questions, just post them in the reviews. I personally do not like this chapter so please let me know how I did, I'd really appreciate it guys. Ja ne! ;)**


	20. Opening the Cage

**20 CHAPTERS!!! WHOOOO!! I did not plan on making twenty, just happened ;). Much thanx to Ladyasile, Flame Neko and Sesshysnumba1gurl. U guys do not know how much a appreciate ur input.**

Hiei had long since set out in search of Naiyo. He flitted quickly through the clustered makai trees heading for the nearest wolf demon settlement when…

"Hiei." a blue puff startled him still crouching on a branch as the high pitched voice called out to him. He turned and regarded the kimono clad grim reaper as she sat side saddled on her ore. "Lord Koenma seeks an audience with you at once. He told me to mention someone named Naiyo?" Botan said curiously having never heard of the name. She figured it was the right thing to say as Hiei's piercing eyes riveted to her quickly before blurring into the opposite direction. With an indifferent shrug, Botan flew off about her business. Perhaps she would visit Keiko today.

Koenma had dismissed Kurama and Yusuke for the time being. Their presence would not be needed for what was to come and there was no telling how long it would take to find the young female wolf demon. Koenma did not bother to look up when Hiei strode into the room looking balefully at the Durako who still kneeled uncomfortably in warded chains on the floor.

"Where is she?" he snarled not caring who answered. Koenma calmly set his pen aside and regarded Hiei coolly.

"Is she not with you?" Koenma asked. Hiei shook his head in negative, irritated that he had lost even more time in his pursuit.

"I was in the process of searching for her before I was so rudely interrupted." his attention returned to Durako who seemed to be trying to disappear. "But this may have worked out for the best." Hiei gave a cold, sadistic smile as he squatted down to be eye level with the prisoner. "Where is she?" he growled into his face.

"I don't know." Durako said not meeting his gaze. Hiei chuckled darkly.

"Oh. You know. And you are just itching to get out of these chains and go to her, aren't you?"

"I'm not lying. I do not know where she is." Durako confessed suddenly forcing himself to look into Hiei's eyes. Hiei just looked at him for a moment and then gave a short nod.

"Perhaps that is true. But after being with Naiyo for a while I understand that she has become quite skilled at telling half truths." Hiei saw Durako stiffen at this. "You may not know where she is, but you can call out to her."

"What are you talking about?" Durako asked, a bead of sweat tricking from his brow.

"Masters all have a connection with their slaves in case of emergencies. You can send her messages in case of emergencies." Hiei drew his katana, "Call to her. Now." his tone left no room for games. When Durako did nothing Hiei thrust the point against neck and drew and small stream of blood. "I have no problem with torturing you. Koenma won't stop me. In fact, it would seem that he has stepped out of his office to tend to some urgent business." Hiei said this looking into Koenma's eyes. Koenma got the hint and trotted out of the room without looking back. Durako's eyes widened and his breath quickened slightly. "Now, on to better business. You have two choices: Either you can call Naiyo and live, or you can just sit there while I beat the shit out of you and find her anyway. If you just happen to die after a savage beating, I am sure the others would understand." Hiei said a little too calmly. At Durako's hesitation, Hiei suddenly pushed the tip of the blade into Durako's left shoulder. With a deafening cry, the panther demon unconsciously sent out a mental signal that reached out far and wide. Hiei's jagan easily picked it up. He knew that pain was key to get cooperation and he was ecstatic to comply. A few minutes passed and Hiei felt a sudden burst of violent energy from miles away. Had he been a few mile north toward the mountains, he would have chuckled at the sight of a very irritated half wolf demon stomping her feet and growling in a hissy fit screaming obscenities and yelling 'I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!' Not long after, an answering message came back. The only thing was that it was not directed at Durako. The message hit Hiei hard and it nearly brought him to his knees. If nothing else came across, Hiei got one point… Naiyo was pissed! He cautiously allowed his mind to open to the link, memorizing the feel and frequency for future reference.

:_What the fuck are you up to, fire demon?!:_

\_Lord Koenma wants to speak with you. We have your master here. If you do not come he will probably be killed\_

:_FUCK YOU!:_ Hiei winced at the force of her rage.

_\Naiyo calm down.\_

_:Right. Calm down. I am not stupid, Hiei. You are using him to get to me. That's low, even for you.:_

_\What do you expect?! You have gone awol, how else was I supposed to find you?\_

_:awol?:_

_\Absent without leave.\ _he explained. She grew silent for a moment no doubt mentally cataloguing that information. While she was distracted, Hiei quickly tried to swim up the link and see where she was heading. She caught on to his attempt and pushed him back before he got a clear view. Hiei waited to see what she would do. The ball was in her court now. He was surprised when she chuckled smoothly in his mind. He savored the sound.

_:You think you are clever, don't you Hiei?:_ she asked. The lightness of her voice compared to her previous anger caught him off guard. _:There is much going on that you do not know. But your comrades know. Koenma knows as well. Soon, all of this will come to an end. My part is done and so is Durako's. I have no further use for him. Go ahead. Kill him. You will be doing me a kindness in a way.:_ Hiei frowned at the sadness of her voice and jerked as the connection was severed. Another message alluded him being aimed at Durako. His head snapped up, tilted to the side as if listening with his ears instead of his mind. His eyes widened and his lips quivered as two pregnant words left his mouth,

"You know?" it was whispered softly in awe. Then, the mental connection was gone and Durako collapsed to the floor crying silently. "She has abandoned me. After all I have done. After I have sacrificed everything for her, she has rejected me." he said quietly to himself. Hiei almost pitied the demon…_ almost_.

_"_Did you not also abandon her?" he asked coldly. "She was nothing more than a slave to you. She is expendable."

_"_No." Durako said sadly, "She is so much more. She is unique. I knew from the moment I saw her in the camp. She is special." he said. Hiei was slowly understanding the situation. He turned to Koenma's door.

_"_It almost sounds as if you love her." she said with a cruel chuckle, "You do not cage something if you love it. You must learn to let it be free." Hiei said as he approached the door pausing as Durako's voice reached his ears.

_"_So easy for you to say, Hiei. She is as a beautiful bird. If you let it free it will fly away, so you must cage it to enjoy its beauty. But all wild things die if they are caged to long. That wild fire in their eyes burn out and they become content to stay locked away. I opened Naiyo's cage a long time ago, but she has become so accustomed to bondage that she stayed with me." Hiei did not see Durako's wistful smile, "Quite the pair we made. I thought that she could learn to love me. But a creature such as Naiyo does not know love. I could never truly have her. How can a master love a slave?" he asked with a hardened expression. Hiei clenched his fist as he thought of the many whip marks across Naiyo's honey colored back.

"No. I think the correct question is, how can a slave love a master?"with those parting words, he left the room closing the door behind him. He flitted through the various halls and made his way outside looking out ahead of him. Little did Naiyo know, Hiei had seen more than she wanted. Although he was not able to pinpoint her exact location, he got a clear view of where she was heading. It was just a matter of time. Hiei smiled as he fixed his sight to the north on the beautiful view of his destination, The snowy peaks of the makai mountains.

Botan hopped off of her ore and knocked politely on Keiko's door. She heard a bit of rustling and smiled as Keiko opened to her.

"Oh, good morning Botan." she said kindly as she stepped aside opening the door wider to allow her enterance.

"Ohayo." Botan replied brightly stepping into the foyer and sliding off her sandals. Keiko closed the door and headed toward the kitchen.

"I was just about to have tea and lunch. Will you join me?" she asked. Botan neatly pushed her sandals to the side before straightening herself.

"I do not want to impose." she said shyly.

"Nonsense. Please come in." Keiko stood over the stove stirring the sizzling dish and Botan sat at the table watching.

"So how have you and Yusuke been doing?" Botan asked trying to began the conversation. Keiko paused in her stirring for a moment. Botan caught the gesture and frowned wondering what was wrong. Keiko fetched two plates from the cabinet and placed them on the table. She looked at Botan with a small, sad smile.

"I think that I have lost him." she said, thought her voice did not betray that much sorrow.

"What do you mean?" Botan asked with a tilt of her head. Keiko's eyes watched as her pony tail fell behind her from its previous position on her pale neck. The strands seemed to caress the soft skin in slow motion as if fell behind her collar. She turned back to the stove and picked up the pan. She poured and equal amount onto each plate before placing the pan back on the stove and sitting down. Botan waited patiently as Keiko gathered her thoughts. She reached out on the table and gently took Keiko's hand, her thumb stroking the milky skin. Keiko closed her eye enjoying the sensation, but Botan took it as a gesture of thought.

"I saw him at Genkai's temple with Kurama. Its… its just the way he looked at him. He never looked at me that way. Never. They just never left each others side. I could feel their bond." she said, her eyes never leaving their joined hands. "Yusuke and I have always had a bit of a strained relationship. I always thought that it was because he was busy with his work, you know? I mean being the savior of the world must be a stressful job. So I just tried to be patient, to give him space and just be there when he needed me. I was such a fool." she said as a tear made its way down her fair cheek. Botan reached up and wiped away the tear feeling her heart constrict for her friend. "I just never figure that Yusuke was gay. I mean he should have told me."

"Keiko-san, demons do not have sexual labels like humans do. Same sex relationships are quite common. In fact, even I myself knew nothing of the term 'homosexual' until I started working with humans." as she said this Keiko looked up with interest. "Demon relationships are delegated not in male and female but in class. Higher ranking demons do not really associate with the lower classes. But I am not saying that it does not happen. But the stronger demons are usually the dominant and the submissive must obey them. Yet and still, some demons chose not to have a dominate or submissive. Yet others still chose not to label it at all and just chose to have a sex partner or maybe many."

"It sounds kind of complicated." Keiko said with a bit of a laugh.

"It can be if you are not used to it. Demons just live very differently than humans. Yusuke can not deny his demon instinct. Obviously, his body craved a demon lover and he found that in Kurama. It isn't anyone's fault. Its just how things happen." Botan was pleased when Keiko seemed to calm down as she digested the information. Her eyes were fixed to something on the floor and she blushed.

"Well, what about you, Botan-kun." she asked. Botan noticed that change in honorific.

"What about me, Keiko?" she asked cautiously. Keiko licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Do you prefer males or females?" she asked tracing her thumb across Botan's. Botan gulped a bit wondering if Keiko was doing what she was suspecting she was doing.

"Um, well, I don't really go by male or female. I just go with my heart." she said pulling away from Keiko and busying herself by digging her chopsticks in the stir-fry. Keiko did the same.

"Well, is there anyone in particular who has caught your attention?" Keiko asked. Botan glanced at her.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because," Keiko said with a shrug, "Isn't that what girls talk about? Come on I won't tell, I promise." she said nibbling on a piece of sauce drenched broccoli. Botan shifted uneasily in place before relenting with a sigh.

"Koenma."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"WILL YOU JUST STOP AND TALK TO ME DAMN IT?!" Yusuke demanded slamming the door behind him as he and Kurama entered the fox's apartment. Kurama kicked off his shoes, ignoring his neat eccentricity in favor if escaping the raving man behind him. He ignored Yusuke and made his way to the kitchen to wash his dirty hands.

"Kurama this is stupid! You can't just ignore me! I won't let you! Let's just discuss this like humanbein…. Er… lets just discuss this!" Yusuke said staying on Kurama's heels. Kurama gave a frustrated sigh as he wiped his hands on a dish towel.

"Yusuke. There is very littler to discuss. You have to choose who you want to be with. If you are ashamed to be with me then…."

"I'm not! You are not even trying to understand, Fox! Put yourself in my shoes. How would you tell her?" Yusuke asked desperately. Kurama tried to move around him but Yusuke pinned him against the sink. "Tell me what to do!" he pleaded burying his face in Kurama's neck. Kurama sighed again as he closed his eyes. Yusuke did have a point. Had he been in Yusuke's place he would not know what to say to Keiko. You don't just walk up to a human girl and tell her that you are leaving her for another male. "Tell me." Yusuke pleaded, his warm breath moistening Kurama's flesh. "tell me…" he said huskily into his ear nibbling gently on the lobe. Kurama felt his anger crumble as Yusuke sucked the soft flap of skin into his mouth, his hands grasping Kurama's hips. "tell me…" he whispered against his lips before swiping his tongue across them begging entrance. With a heated moan, Kurama relented opening his mouth to his lover as he pressed their bodies together. Yusuke's hands where everywhere. His mouth was everywhere. Neither of them thought about Keiko, nor did they pay any heed to the breaking dishes shattering to the floor as Yusuke took his fox right there on the kitchen counter.

**HEY GUYS, SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BUT I KINDA GOT TIRED OF TYPING. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW IF YOU GIVE ME REVIEWS!!! JA NE. P.S. i have no idea where i am going from here!!!**


	21. Decisions and Domination

**Special thanx to Flame Neko for the fabulous idea. We will just see what happens ;)**

Yusuke woke up a few hours later laying comfortable on the chest of his slumbering fox. They had so much make-up sex that both of them were exhausted and sore. Somehow, they had managed to make it to the living room sofa to collapse for much needed sleep. Yusuke stacked his hands on his mates chest and rested his chin on top of them content for the moment to stare at his beloved. Kurama was sprawled beneath him with his arm draped over his eyes, his pink lips parted as he breathed evenly. Yusuke smiled a little as he grazed a finger across one of the kiss-sore nipple. Kurama shivered a bit but did not wake. Yusuke carefully lifted himself from Kurama's body and went to take a quick shower. He quietly tossed his clothes back on and quietly left the apartment. Yusuke had come to a decision. It was time to tell Keiko about him and Kurama. Before, he had asked Kurama what the fox would do if he were in his shoes, but Yusuke had put himself in Kurama's in the process. If Kurama had been trying to hide their relationship from Hiei he would have been very suspicious and jealous wondering if the fox still had feelings for the fire demon. But that was not the case. Kurama did not care what others felt about he situation. All that mattered was that he was with him. Everything else would eventually fall into place. Yusuke was so concerned that he would hurt Keiko that he did not realize that by not telling her he was in fact hurting her. The longer he wanted, the more betrayed she would feel in the end. Before the two of them had even tried a romantic relationship, they had been really close friends. He knew that he could trust her and it was stupid of him to try to keep this from her. He knew that it would probably be hard at first, but in the end everything would pan out. He sighed as he rounded the corner and walked toward her house.

"Koenma-sama?! Really?!" Keiko asked with an incredulous expression. Botan nodded and looked down at the table, her cheeks flushed pink.

"Yes, Koenma." she could hear the ridiculous way she said his name, like a school girl with a crush but she could not help it. Although Keiko felt a strange tinge in the pit of her stomach from Botan's confession, she could not help but smirk at her expression. She was so cute all flushed and flustered like that. Her cheeks looked like cotton candy and she wanted to lick them. _'oh, where the hell did that come from?'_ she asked herself but ignored the hentai idea.

"Well, have you told him how you feel?" Keiko asked taking Botan's hand in a comforting gesture.

"Of course not." she replied, her eyes widened slightly in fear. " I couldn't!"

"And why not? Don't tell me you are afraid he will reject you! You are kind, gentle and the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Anyone would be lucky to have you." near the end of the statement, Keiko had reached up and gently stroked Botan's even more heavily reddened cheek. Botan's lips parted and she panted slightly as warm, soft fingers glided across her face. As the fingers moved lower to trace her lips, she subtly pulled away.

"But, I work for Koenma-sama. It is forbidden for us to… well… you know." Botan bit her lip embarrassed. "I do love Koenma, but I have learned to keep myself I check. I won't allow myself to be caught up in something that can never be. Besides he is so into his work that he does not give thought to romance." Botan's voice had taken on a saddened tone. Keiko stood up and bent before Botan looking her in the eyes. Botan gasped at the intensity of the expression.

"Then maybe it is time that you move on to someone who appreciates you." Keiko did not give the frozen girl a chance to respond before leaning forward and christening her lips with a chaste kiss. Botan did not know what to do. She had never had any physical attraction to Keiko. Yes, she was beautiful. Yes, she was intelligent and kind. But this was a notion that had never crossed her mind. And the way Keiko was coming on so strong, Botan was unsure of what to do. Her musings were cut short as they both heard the front door open. Keiko pulled away and turned and they both watched Yusuke come in, his expression serious as he eyed the two of them so close together and hands linked at the dining room table.

The path was dangerous. The weather was getting brutal. _"Shit, when Naiyo doesn't want to be found…" _Hiei thought to himself as he flitted from pine to pine. He noticed that within the past half hour the landscape had changed almost drastically. Less wild life and plant variation. As the fog of his breath became denser in the increasingly cold air, the forest thinned more and more. When he arrived at the base of the mountain it had begun to blizzard like hell. He could barely see two feet in front of him. He took a moment to stand and look up at the mountain façade. The way looked slick and dangerous. Only a very determined, very strong and very horny demon would even dare to venture forward. A convenient breeze tossed a pleasing scent his way. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply feeling his body heat flux as a result. Her scent had become exponentially stronger and he wouldn't be able to turn back now even if he wanted to. But suddenly, his eyes snapped open as another scent mingled along with hers. Whoever it was, it was a male and he was strongly reacting to Naiyo's heat. Hiei was not sure if he was with Naiyo or simply in pursuit, but it made little difference. Before his mind could react, his body worked of its own free will. His finger and toes dug into the face of the mountain and he climbed like his life depended on it.

Hours and hours passed as the fire demon climbed tirelessly, his body fueled by desire and longing. He never knew such a feeling! He was at the point where he was barely able to think. All he was able to acknowledge was that scent. The snow melting at the nape of his exposed neck was nothing. Every gust of wind threatening to whisk him of the rock and into the blood thirsty jags below was nothing. All he was able to think of was her. Getting to her. Taking her. He reached a point on the rock face where the scent was so strong that his erection was making it difficult to press against the mountain side. It became painfully obvious that he was not going to get any further. He squatted down for a moment and tried to steady his breathing. Losing his cool was not going to help the situation at all. As he tried to gather heat stricken thoughts, something in the snow caught his eye. He flicked the pure snow away with the tip of his fingers and picked up what looked like a beige swatch. Hiei sniffed at the material curiously. As he did his eyes widened and he pressed the small piece of fabric against his face and breathed deeply, starving for it. Naiyo's tunic always did smell too good. A touch of sweat, the new scent of pine and the ever present lavender all hidden beneath the irresistible smell of heat. Hiei shuddered and felt his rod twitch beneath the tight fabric of his pants. He was shocked into a battle stance when a spike of two clashing energies sucker punched his senses. One of them was Naiyo's, but it had a strange stutter as if it were a final spark in a dying fire. Using his jagan, Hiei saw that it was coming from just around to the other side. He managed to press his back against the snowy peak and shimmy his way toward the interruption. As he rounded the edge, he noticed that the outcrop that he was stepping across became broader and he was able to walk steadily. He came to a small opening in the mountain that was just big enough to crawl through. He squeezed his way through the opening and crawled about five feet until he felt the space around him expand. He stood up brushing off his now filthy cloak and squinted in the perfect darkness. Lighting a ball of fire in his palm, he glanced around. It was a huge cavern hidden within the side of the mountain, so well hidden in fact that Hiei was surprised that Naiyo was able to find it in the first place. Another spike shook the cavern and he sprinted ahead. Naiyo's energy was about half as strong as he had felt it before and she was fading fast. He followed her scent through various turns and corridors not even bothering to map his way through. Whatever this place was, it was huge! A light up ahead told him that he was on the right path and he ran at full speed. He entered a warm area and he stopped at the entrance to gauge the situation. A cracking fire in a rock pit cast a warm glow on the smooth walls of the domed cave. It was easily the size of a large, wall-less house. Various trunks and treasures looked strategically placed and the cave looked welcoming, almost homey. But Hiei did not have time to admire his surroundings. Near the center of the cave not far from the fire pit was a pallet area of animal pelts and richly colored fabrics. Naiyo had been tossed on the bed and held down by a large bulky demon who seemed to not notice the presence of a seething opponent. Naiyo struggled briefly, but as the demon above her forced his knee between her legs, she stilled and let out and strangled moan. The sound sent shock waves through Hiei's system and he shook on his feet. But Naiyo seemed to immediately snap out of her daze, and a large, final burst of energy blasted the demon airborne hurtling him toward Hiei. Hiei side stepped and watched as the demon hit the stone floor with a sickening crack. Hiei saw his skull smack hard and his eyes rolled briefly but fought to stay conscious. The demon sat up and shook off the fuzziness in his head redirecting his eyes to Naiyo who had managed to get up from the pallet and stand ready to battle. The enemy stood up ready to try again, but Hiei flitted in front of Naiyo blocking the demon's view. Said demon made a confused face, obviously just noticing Hiei for the first time. Having his view of his potential bed mate lost, the demon went into a fit of rage and charged at Hiei. At this point, none of the three demons present were thinking rationally. Instinct had long since taken over and it was down to the survival of the fittest. Hiei reflexively brought out his kitana and slashed through the competition easily. He watched the two halves of the severed body hit the ground making a wet sound as entrails painted the stone. The smell of blood mingled with Naiyo's sent made Hiei tingle with anticipation. He pivoted quickly on his heel and dropped into a crouch pinning Naiyo with his eyes. The rest of the space disappeared and all he could see was her outlined in red. He did not hear his sword clatter to the floor nor did he hear his predatory growl as he jumped and lunged at her. But he did manage to feel the energy charged spinning back kick directed into his chest. He fell back and coughed into his hand ignoring the blood and wiping it on his sleeve. He tried again, flitting toward her again and again only to have the same result. Ten minutes passed and Hiei was getting nowhere. He hit the floor on final time and made his way back to his feet. Naiyo bared her fangs at him and lifted her hand charging a ball of energy in her palm. But suddenly, the blue, lightening spark sputtered in her hand briefly before it went out. She made a face that screamed "WTF?!" and tried again, only this time, her energy sparked weakly between her finger and then died all together. For a moment, she did not understand what had happened, since she was too far gone into her heat she was unable to think clearly to remember that females lose their power at their peak. She was defenseless, she was weakened, and seeing the predatory smile that stretched across Hiei's face she knew one other thing… she was screwed. Before she could react, Hiei flitted toward her running full speed and tackling her to the bed. His fingers dug into her wrists and he pinned them overhead as his claws cut through her flesh. She did not feel her blood seeping into the blanket beneath her. All her frazzled mind could register was that feeling. The need that surged through her with every movement he made against her. He kissed her hard, so hard that their fangs cut into their sealed lips. His tongue pried open her mouth and slipped inside dominantly. Her eyes flashed in determination and Hiei pulled away with a growl after she had bitten down hard. He tasted his blood pouring from his tongue but he did not care. He just squeezed her wrists harder and sank his fangs into her neck. Naiyo turned her head away and released a choked wail of despair as Hiei's energy was instinctively feed into the wound. She was marked. She was his. Both thought the same thing simultaneously, each feeling completely different toward the statements. Hiei clawed at her clothes, tearing them off of her hot body not minding as his claws scratched mercilessly into her skin. The harder she bleed, the more the beast in him raged. Part of him wanted to hurt her, to break her, but all he could focus on was getting inside of her. He began to tear off his own clothes completely ignoring the beating he was getting from the trashing form beneath him. She punched as scratched him with her now free hands as he busied himself with undressing them. He was bleeding as badly as she was, but it wasn't enough. She was angry! She hated him. But most of all, she hated herself for not being able to stop this and she hated herself for not wanting him to stop. The wolf in her was ready; on all fours and presenting herself to him, moving her tail to the side in invitation. But Naiyo was not going to give in to it! She was going to fight it until there was nothing left to fight with. Getting another right cross to the jaw, Hiei was not even able to feel his fatigue and pain as he grabbed her wrists again and held her down as he forced his knee between her legs pressing hard against the slippery wetness he found there. For a moment, Naiyo stopped resisting and her head was tossed back against the pallet. Hiei moaned at her expression, her eyes clenched shut tight and her mouth fell open in a silent scream. With a lustful growl, Hiei struck down and kissed her, his tongue grappling with hers. This time she did not bite. She kissed him back with equal intensity and they both moaned and growled into the kiss. But what was going on below the neck was entirely different. Although Naiyo was kissing Hiei with an intensity that made them both tremble, she was still pushing against him trying to free her arms to hurt him and trying to bring her knees back together to keep him out. Had anyone walked in on this situation, they would see that Naiyo was inarguably being raped, but she seemed to be battle with both her attacker and herself, both resisting and submitting. Hiei pulled away from the kiss and bit into the other side of her neck marking her again for good measure as he wiggled his hips. Her struggling was only making this worse and she managed to actually help him squeeze himself between her thighs. She lifted her knees on either side of him and planted her feet wanting to bow her back and push him off but Hiei did not give her the chance. With a twist of his hips, he plunged inside of her and he released a scream of pleasure that revealed all of his passion and lust. Naiyo gasped and cried out as pain mingled with pleasure and overwhelming shame shook her pierced frame. Both sorrow and relief flooded her and she was unprepared for the feel of it. After years of locking it away, years of ignoring it, it was hear staring her down and she had lost the battle. She was right back where she stared eleven years ago on the horrible night when her father stole what little innocence she had left. She was there again. But this time, he body responded against her will; betraying her. Every thrust he forced into her was met with equal ferocity. She moaned with him, she screamed with him. Part of her stood outside of herself and watched with hatred and disgust and she could not fight with the logic that maybe, just maybe her father had been right. She was just like her mother. She was a weak little whore just like he said. She was all the things she despised and there was no escaping it. As a particularly vicious thrust caused unheard of pleasure to shake her and forced a shameful scream from her raw throat. She trembled as so many unwanted feeling assaulted her and then she allowed darkness to overtake her.

**This chapter was kind of hard to write. I wanted the lemon between Hiei and Naiyo to be dramatic and even sad, but I dont think i managed it. But dont be disappointed, I know it was not as graphic as you may have hoped but I may be persuaded to make another lemon for them later, we will just have to see.**


	22. Patching Things Up

Hiei found himself drifting in and out of consciousness. Twice he had briefly woken staring at Naiyo's back, fresh whip marks fading to backdrop the fresh scratches he had made. The first time they were deep and running with fresh blood, the next they were scabbing over in the healing process. He was in so much pain and so weakened by his loss of youki that he couldn't move. He was unable to reach out and caress the scars he had regretfully made. He could not lean forward and kiss the bruised shoulder. All he could do is allow his eyes to drift shut and sleep. The next time he awoke, he had managed to turn over sometime in his sleep and saw Naiyo grabbing at the sliced body on the floor. His sight was blurry, but he managed to watched as she tugged at bit trying to release the corpse from its frozen position. That blood had congealed and made a slight paste and she had to wench it a bit to free it from the stone. She grasped a wrist and an ankle and disappeared from Hiei's vision as she dragged the two parts out of the cavern and into the darkness of the twisting passages. Hiei blinked and when he reopened his eyes, she was on her hands and knees vigorously scrubbing the sticky, bloody mess. Her lips moved as she seemed to have in in depth conversation with someone Hiei could not see. He closed his eyes again. Later, he was jarred out of his sleep and jerked about roughly. He felt the blanket he was laying on rip out from underneath him and he landed none-to-gently on his stomach. He groggily braced himself up on his hands and looked around seeing Naiyo fumbling with the blanket, rolling it up and carrying it away. He collapse back onto the bed hearing water somewhere in the background. He felt strange, completely unlike his usual hibernation. The only thing he could come up with was that Naiyo had drugged him to make him sleep. He rolled over onto his side and forced his eyes open jerking in surprise when he saw Naiyo sitting on the bed cross-legged and looking at him with serious intensity. Her elbows were resting on her knees, her fingers were laced together and her chin was resting on her thumbs. She was looking at him the way one looks at a hole in the wall wondering 'now what the hell do I do with this?' In light of all that had happened, Hiei did not know what to say, but he figured that he had better say something because her face flew into a frown. He opened his mouth to speak and then the most unexpected thing happened. She broke into a sad smile. For some reason Hiei felt his heart break. He would have preferred if she yelled at him or something. The smile just did not fit and it made him uneasy.

"Well, I guess I have to feed you." she said not expecting an answer. She uncrossed her legs and got off of the pallet. Hiei rolled from side to side felling the different textures of animal pelts and cotton trying to take in his surroundings. Naiyo had a lot of stuff and he was pleasantly surprised. Treasures of gold and silver sparkled in various places. Silk peaked out of trunks and draped over this and that. One thing that really caught his attention was a painting laying on a sort of make shift easel, its legs surrounded by various paints and other things. The face of a beautiful woman was rendered on the coarse paper. From what he could make out, she looked very much like Naiyo. The painting would have been flawless save for the fact that it was incomplete… and it had been slashed across the face by four parallel claw marks. Hiei's attention was pulled away as a heavenly scent filled the room. His empty stomach growled and his mouth watered. He decided that it was worth it to try sitting up. His head spun a little but nothing else. He saw Naiyo sitting by the fire fiddling with a freshly killed, snow colored rabbit. Hearing Hiei shuffling behind her, she paused in her work and looked in his direction. Seeing him watching her, she turned back to what she was doing,

"They are hard to find in the snow. It takes a keen eye and a sharp nose." she said conversationally. She put down the rabbit she was skinning to concentrate on turning the cooking rabbit over the fire. "They are a bit smaller than I would like, but they will work for now." she said watching the juices drip into the flame. Hiei was in turmoil. He was not expecting any of this. She had been far less than willing during their mating and now that all was said and done she was just acting like it didn't happen. But then he realized that that is what she always did. That was how she coped. She would lock things in the back of her mind and just pretend that they were not there, and that was exactly what she was doing now. Hiei found himself stuck between anger and sadness. He supposed that he should be grateful that she did not decide to kill him since her energy had been fully restored, but now he felt abandoned. At least, had she been angry he would have been acknowledged. But he felt cast aside like a broken toy. He yanked the fresh blanked away, just realizing that he was still naked and still caked and two differently scented bloods. He struggled to his feet and stood before her in his naked glory. She looked him up and down calmly. "The bath is just around that bend. You should take advantage of the fact that it is still warm." she said casually before turning back to the rabbits. Hiei frowned heavily and stormed toward the bath. He rounded a corner out of her sight and came upon a nice sized pool. At its edge sat some neatly folded clothes that she no doubt placed there for him. He sank into the pool, surprised that the water came up to his neck. It was so warm and comforting that he barely heard her steps behind him. She squatted down beside his head and he looked at her over his shoulder. "Here." she said extending a hand that held a wash cloth and some sort of cleaning oil.

"Thank you." he said softly. She was about to straighten to leave but stopped as he gently grasped her wrist, his eyes looking into hers pleadingly, "I want to talk to you." he said. She sighed and sat cross-legged at the edge of the pool.

"Make it quick or your rabbits going to be a bit crispy." she said in a monotone voice. Hiei turned around so that he could face her and almost laughed. Her face was completely blank careful to reveal no emotion. He found it ironic that he was staring at the complete reflection of himself. Now he knew exactly what the Fox had been telling him when he would tell him to 'loosen up'. Well, since Naiyo was so dead set on taking his place, he thought it fitting that he just be straight forward with how he felt. His lips tugged up into a small smile.

"Why didn't you leave me here?" he asked. Naiyo's eyebrow lifted at the question.

"There are a couple of reasons. First of all, I did not feel like going out in the blizzard that is raging outside. Even though I have made hundreds of trips up and down this mountain, I would be stupid to underestimated it. Next, you would get lost in the many passages of this cave and I did not like the idea of coming back here and having your corpse smelling up the place. Furthermore, I did not want you snooping through my stuff. I have everything where and how I want them and you would no doubt mess up my system." she said. There was a pause and Hiei waited to see if she was done. After she said nothing else, he thought of another question.

"Why am I still alive?" he asked tentatively. He was still in a weakened state and she could still take advantage of that an anytime.

"You sound as if you are complaining." her tone of voice made Hiei hesitate.

"No. Just wondering. After what happened I would have expected…" he trailed off as her eyes narrowed at him. She huffed out a sigh and crossed her arms.

"Just be grateful." she said with acid in her voice. Hiei held back a smirk. This was more like it. Some reaction was far better than none. Hiei noticed that her bared feet were a bit smudged and smeared with blood. He slowly reached out a hand and tugged one of them into the water. She gasped as the sudden gesture made her briefly loose her balance and she leaned back on her hands to compensate.

"What are you doing?" she gasped in surprise.

"Showing you how grateful I am." he murmured huskily. He glided his hands along her calf and down her ankle simultaneously cleaning and massaging the skin. He was surprised that her feet were very soft and unmarked. Wolf demons often went barefoot and with very little clothing since all their clothes were left behind during transformations. Because of this, their feet tended to be a bit rough and calloused. But Naiyo was not your everyday wolf demon. He carefully rolled up the oversized pants so that they cuffed above her knee and he explored her skin. He traced an old scar that ran down the inside of her calf and almost reach to her ankle.

"Where did you get this scar?" he asked curiously. He said glancing up at her. He smirked at her expression. She looked confused and a bit startled. She shook her head a bit to clear it.

"Um… in prison." she replied, blinking at the sensation as his thumb pressed at the arch of her foot.

"Hm?" he hummed silently asking for a more specific answer.

"I… I got into a fight with some other demon over food. He cut me with a sharpened bone fragment. It cut pretty deep. I bled for hours." she said and gasped as he pressed another pressure point.

"Hn. I see. You have many scars, Naiyo." he said tracing another that ran along her knee. Naiyo did not know what was happening. The way his voice sounded was different than usual. He sounded like this that night in the woods when he brought her some trout. Why the hell did he do that anyway? It was like he had went out of his way to do something nice for her. In fact, he had a few chances to try to force himself on her before, even when they first met. But he didn't. No one was ever this kind to her. She did not realize that her eyes had closed, not until she felt his lips press against her leg in a gentle kiss. She gasped and pulled away quickly, standing up and turning mumbling that she had to check on the rabbit. But the damage was already done. Hiei was quite satisfied with her reaction, but he was far from done. He reached up and pulled the tie from his hair to wash it. He thought he heard Naiyo say something, but he disregarded it and proceeded to lather is coif.

Naiyo was pacing back and forth in front of the fire knowing nervously at her fingernails.

\_Naiyo stop that! You know that I hate when you do that!\_ the voice chastised.

"Yes mother." Naiyo said immediately dropping her hands stiffly to her sides. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to block out the voice that she told herself again and again was not real.

\_Don't you ignore me young lady! Why is he still here?!\_ the voice demanded. Naiyo bit her lip and her eyes darted back and forth as if searching for an explanation.

"I know mother. But he is different. He is nice to me."

_\Hmph! Different! They are all the same! Think about what he did to you! He forced himself on you! He gave you those cursed bite marks! They will never heal!\_ Naiyo pressed her hands over the twin marks on both sides of her neck as if trying to hide them. _\You see? He has marked you for a whore!\_ Naiyo's hands left her neck and clapped over her ears.

"No." she whispered to the voice, shaking her head in denial

:_yes, you are a whore. My good, sweet little girl has become the whore her mother once was_.: her father's voice chucked in her head. Naiyo clenched her hands in her hair and bit her lip until it bled.

"Stop it." she pleaded. But it got worse. The voices overlapped saying horrible things. She wanted to rip off her ears just to stop them.

"Naiyo?" Hiei's voice called from the pool. Suddenly, the voices stopped and the quiet the came after was frightening. Naiyo took some calming breaths to gather herself.

Hiei was having some trouble getting the soap to lather properly in his hair and he had called Naiyo for help. She did not answer right away and he was about to turn to call again and he saw her standing suddenly directly behind him. He startled a bit not expecting her to be so close.

"You walk so quietly. You're even more stealthy that I am." he said. She did not reply, only staring down at him with an odd expression. It looked at if she wanted to say something, but she stayed silent. "Could you wash my hair for me?" he asked blinking his big red eyes at her using his most inviting expression. She seemed undecided for a moment, but then sat behind him burying her hands in his hair and rubbing his scalp. Hiei didn't expect it to feel so good and a moan rumbled in his chest. He was lucky he did not see her as she sat behind him. Her eyes were blinking uncommonly fast and a strange twitch would jerk the left side of her mouth. Her hands worked by themselves and she did not feel the silky strands work into a lather. All she could think of was how easy it would be to drown him, to hold his pretty head under the surface until he stopped struggling. She shook her head in a firm 'no', but her hands had other ideas. She clenched her hands into his hair ignoring the hiss of pain and she plunged him beneath the surface.

Kurama woke squinting at the sunlight that poured directly into his eyes. He reached up rubbing the crust from his eye lashes and looked around. Not seeing his lover, he stood up and took a quick look around the apartment. Yusuke was gone. Kurama was not sure if that was a good thing or not, but he so wanted to wake up beside his dark haired mate. He noticed that the shower was still wet meaning that he had not long been gone. He stepped in and took a quick shower scrubbing the remains of their love off of his thighs and stomach. He smiled as he realized that they had broken their record. He knew that their argument had yet to be resolved but he knew it was best that they both had mutual alone time to think things through. Stepping into his pajama pants, he realized that their relationship was progressing pretty quickly. Yusuke was still a young man and maybe it was best if Kurama let Yusuke sow a few wild oats before they got serious. Kurama did have the unfair advantage of two life times filled with lovers. He could not even remember exactly how many beds he had warmed in his youko days, and as a human his looks allowed him to have anyone he wanted. Yusuke on the other hand was always putting his efforts into Keiko since puberty. Laying on his bed, Kurama twirled his damp, red locks and knew that his decision was for the best. If you love something, you must let it go, and if it is truly yours it will come back to you. He decided as he forced back his tears. He loved and trusted Yusuke that much that. He had to open the cage and let Yusuke fly away.

Botan pulled her hand away from Keiko's and fiddled nervously with her blouse. That mixed with the stain to her cheeks and the biting of her lips, she knew that she looked very guilty. She shot up from her chair and grasped for something to say.

"Um… Yusuke! Hi how are you? Fine? That's good. Well, I was just stopping by to see how Keiko was doing and as you can see she is doing fine so… I … um…" she faltered as Yusuke looked at her, his lips pressed in a firm line and his head tilted to the side. "well…yeah! So I think I'm just gonna be going. I have to feed my hair…er…um…wash my cat… I mean bye!" she said in a flutter as she hopped on her oar and popped away. Yusuke stood dumbfounded for a moment before he looked at Keiko.

"What's with her?" he asked confused. Keiko walked over into the living room and sat on the couch with a shrug.

"I don't know. All I did was kiss her." she said blandly. It took a moment for what she said to register and then Yusuke's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What?! You what?!" he said almost screaming.

""Yusuke, calm down." Keiko said wincing at his voice.

"Botan!!! Oh! My! Friggin'! God! _Botan?!?!_" Yusuke said putting his hands to his cheeks dramatically. He knew that the two of them were close, but he did not know that they were _that_ close.

"Well, you have to admit that she is pretty hot." Keiko said thoughtfully. Yusuke buried his face in his hands with a laugh of disbelief. What he had just learned in the past ten seconds blew his mind.

"Oh. My. God. You and Botan. I mean I just never took you for a carpet muncher, hahahahah!!!" Yusuke could not hold in his laughter. He found the situation incredibly funny. "I mean (chuckle) here I was wracking my brain over how to tell you about me and Kurama (snicker) and all this time you've been spelunking Botan's cave(1) ! HAHAHAH!" by now Yusuke was doubled over laughing so hard that he could not breath. Keiko frowned at his childish behavior not finding the situation at all funny. But a predatory smile came to her face as she figure out how to turn the tables.

"Boy, Kurama sure knows how to pick them." she said over his laughter. Yusuke wiped at his eyes and looked at her. "I mean, I don't know what I ever saw in you. Your average looking at best. And you are horrible in bed, not that that is a problem for Kurama since I am sure that you are the one who is always bending over." she smirked at the indignant look on Yusuke's face.

"What? What the hell do you mean I am 'average'? Kurama says I'm the most beautiful person in the world!" he said proudly.

"Aw, how sweet!" Keiko said a bit too sweetly. "Does he buy you pretty dresses and nurses outfits too?" she said with a snicker. Yusuke gasped and Keiko burst out laughing.

"Shut up! Lesbo!"

"Cocksucker!"

"Bull dagger."

"Boy humper!"

"Dike!!"

"FAG!" By now they were nose to nose and glaring hard into each others eyes. Then they both burst out laughing, collapsing on the couch and pushing at each other playfully. They recovered and lay against each other panting.

"So… Botan, huh?" Yusuke asked pushing Keiko's hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah. Well, actually, I made my first move today. I kissed her and she kind of freaked out. I don't know what to do now." Keiko confessed. Yusuke thought about it.

"Well, when I came in, she seemed kinda nervous. I mean she didn't seem mad or nothing'. Maybe she just needs some time to think about it."

"Yeah, maybe." Keiko said looking sad.

"Hey." Yusuke tilted her chin up to look at him. "You two are friends, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, even if things don't work out, she will still be you friend. Botan is a nice person. She will understand. Don't worry so much." he said gently. Keiko smiled back at him and hugged him.

"Thanks Yusuke, you are a great friend." she said with a sigh.

"Hey, no sweat. You're like a sister to me." he said poking her playfully in the rib. She chuckled and laid against his chest comfortably.

"So… how _is_ the great Youko Kurama is bed?"

(1) I came up with that expression myself. Pretty cool huh?

Ok guys, don't chew me out for the gay jokes. I don't judge anyone's life style or any such thing, so chill. I'm trying to give Naiyo a kind of creepy vibe the way she manages to sneak up on Hiei without making a sound and he just turns around to find her standing right behind him. I mean, who can sneak up on HIEI for crying out loud?! Also, I wanted Naiyo's mental instability to be a bit scary too. I did throw some hints before that she may be a bit bipolar, but I did not want everyone to know too early. I tried to make her caring and nice some times, but cold and sadistic at other times. Why the heck am I explaining all this? Pleeeez review!! Oh, and I am still debating on if Naiyo should die at the end, so let me know what you guys think ;) ja ne!


	23. Love Opens Doors

Hiei sputtered and coughed as he resurfaced from underneath the warm water turning in attempt to glare at her but failing miserably as his wet hair covered his eyes.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled in confusion wiping away the jet black veil. Naiyo leaned back on her arms and panted slightly and forced a smile as Hiei managed to glare at her.

"I needed to rinse out the soap, baka." she said light-heartedly. Hiei coughed a bit more and grunted.

"Hn, well would you mind warning me next time? You nearly killed me!" he wheezed, his throat and nose burning from inhaling the liquid. He wiped some more water out of his eyes and then glared after hearing a light chuckle.

"You look like a drowned cat." she teased.

"Oh is that so? Well, now so do you!" he said grabbing her and yanking her into the pond. He laughed evilly as she disappeared beneath the glassy surface looking around for her to come up. When she didn't, he got a little worried.

"Naiyo?" he called as the water stilled and she showed no sign. He reached down into the spot where she fell in feeling panic pull in the back of his mind. "Naiyo!" he called a bit more frantically.

"How stupid would in be for me to survive all levels of hell only to be drowned by a mediocre fighter?" she said from behind him. Hiei spun around shocked and let go of the breath he did not realize that he was holding.

"Mediocre, huh? Well, if I'm so _un-_great, then how did I manage to get you in bed?" _oh shit_ he thought as soon as it came out of his mouth. Yet she didn't look upset at all. In fact, she seemed to be pondering the question.

"That was a mistake on my part. I guess I have allowed myself to grow fond of you." she said turning and pulling herself fro the water. "It doesn't matter anyway." she tilted her head and wrung out her braids.

"What do you mean 'it doesn't matter'"? Hiei huffed a little offended. She looked at him as if that were a stupid question.

"You got what you came for. You got off and the heat is over." she said pulling off her shirt and wringing it out.

"Is that what you think?!" he boomed with a dramatic splash. "Is that all that I am? A quick fuck? A convenient way to get rid of your god damned heat?!" he huffed climbing out of the water. She gave a mirthless chuckle.

"Hm, You act as if _I _am the one who raped _you_. That is funny." she spread the shirt on the floor to dry, now only donning a over sized pair of beige pants and cloth tied around her breast (think makeshift bra). Hiei opened his mouth wanting to say something, but he was uncertain what to say. She looked at his expression. "I do not know what you are so upset about. You have gotten what you wanted. I was even nice enough to feed and clothe you. What more do you want from me?"

"I WANT YOU DAMN IT!!" Hiei proclaimed clenching his fist tightly. She lifted her brow at his outburst.

"You want me to what?" she asked tilting her head. Hiei had to stop himself from beating his head against the stone wall. He heaved a sigh and stood akimbo biting his lip in irritation.

"No. You are not listening. I want you for a mate."

"And we have already mated. So?"

"No not as a bedmate. A life mate. I want us to be to together." he said trying to keep his voice even. Hiei was feeling an unnecessary amount of stress. He had only recently begun to acknowledge his emotions and saying them out loud was completely new. Yet here was a being even more clueless than him when it came to feelings and he was not having a good time explaining it. It was like the blind leading the blind. He tried to see what she was thinking but she just stood there and stared at him. Then, the wheels seemed to begin to turn.

"Sooo… I am precious to you?" she asked carefully.

"Yes. You are very precious to me." Hiei said as if the world had just been lifted off his shoulders. But that soon changed as her face flew into confusion.

"I have become one of your precious ones?" she said dubiously. Hiei stepped closer to her just within arms reach.

"You have become my most precious." he confessed. Her eyes widened and she shook her head in denial taking a step back. Hiei followed. "I have fought demons for you. I have traveled miles to find you. I have climbed mountains and faced death to be with you." Hiei noticed that her eyes began to shift as if searching for a way out. He reached out to touch her but she flinched away as if she were afraid. She suddenly jerked back away from him and threw herself into the wall hard.

"Stop it!" she demanded clamping her hands over her ears. "Stop it mother! Stop it!" She slid down the wall and fell to her knees gripping her hair. Hiei ran over to her and kneeled down ripping off his bandana as he clenched her shoulders and opened his jagan. He could hear the voices ringing in her head. The voice of her mother, the voice of her father, even two versions of her own voice. They were yelling at her and ordering her to do things. Horrible things to him, to herself and to others. It was giving him a headache and he closed his jagan and swept her up into his arms carrying her to the pallet. He laid her down gently and worked at pulling her hands out of her hair. Her fingers scratched her face and he lowered her arms to the bed. "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." she chanted in a mantra and Hiei began to pet and kiss her, talking to her and trying to stabilize her.

"Naiyo, it's okay. I won't leave you. They can't hurt you. Just stay with me. I will take care of you." he said kissing her cheeks. She cracked open her eyes as her breathing became desperate.

"I can't. I can't." she said, her voice small and broken.

"You can." he brushed a braid from her face. "You are the strongest demon I know. You have survived all levels of hell, remember? You are stronger than them. You can defeat them." he said caressing her face lovingly. She clenched her eyes closed again and bit her lips breathing heavily out her nose. Hiei could see that she was trying to fight it.

"I can't." she said weakly. Hiei was about to object when she continued. "I can't hurt him." she said collapsing to the fur and blankets. She let go of her head with one hand and clamped it to Hiei's shoulder bruising him. "Make them stop." she said opening her eyes, her gaze intense. "Show them that they are wrong. Show them. Show me!" she pleaded. Hiei leaned down and kissed her as intensely pouring all of his love into the connecting. Her arms encircled his neck harshly, pulling him down on top of her. Hiei pulled away bracing himself on his hands over her.

"It doesn't have to be like this." he said looking into her eyes. She pulled at him with a growl trying to get him to continue. He swatted her hands away. "It doesn't have to be rough. It doesn't have to hurt." he said. She paused searching his eyes for lies.

"It… it does not have to hurt?" she asked shyly. Hiei smiled and leaned down planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"No, it doesn't. I can make you feel good. I can show you love as it should be." he promised, his forehead pressed against hers keeping their eyes locked. She bit her lip and looked unsure. "Will you let me show you, Naiyo-koi?" he asked, she startled at the name. "Will you let me love you?" he asked against her lips. She closed her eyes and hesitated a moment before nodding. He slowly leaned down and flicked his tongue across her lips for taste. She gasped slightly at the gesture opening her mouth invitingly. Hiei licked his lips pondering her taste. "You taste sweet, but with just a touch of salt." He pressed his lips against hers wasting no time in dipping his tongue into the flavorful cavern. She did not pull at him or hurry him on, she just laid there quietly waiting to see what would happen. She was skeptical in thinking that sex did not have to be painful or humiliating. But Hiei did not have any reason to lie. The sensation of his tongue against hers was strange to say the least, but she mimicked his motions and pondered the meaning of such a strange gesture. There was something appealing about the wanting sound that came from his throat and rumbled into her mouth. It was the sound of his pleasure. She did not quite understand why his pleasure gave her pleasure, but she did not want to question it. Not while his lips left hers and traveled down to lick softly at his mark. She flinched expecting him to bite, but was pleasantly surprised at the nice, soft sensation of his tongue and lips caressing the marked skin. In the back of her mind she noted that Yusuke had felt nothing like this. Yes, he did give her a bit of pleasure, but nothing like this. Hiei reached down and fumbled with the knotted strips of cloth wound around her breasts. He could not figure out how it was tied and he really did not want to have to rip the material. It would completely ruin the romantic mood. Besides, he could always show her the beauty and pleasure of the occasional rough bout of sex. But that would come later. He was thankful when she moved to remove the covering herself. She paused in her motions as he moaned just from watching her. She had arched her back high off the pallet to reach her arms underneath and behind herself to unwind the material. The pose was so unexpected and inviting that Hiei had to stop himself from pouncing on her. As soon as she had laid the cloth to the side, he buried his face into her neck pressing her gently back to the pallet. She gasped at the sensation of his bare chest against hers surprised that skin against skin could feel so good. It was so warm, and she could feel his heart beat counter her own. Hiei's fangs grazed her collar bone and she shivered. As his teeth pulled teasingly at her flesh, Naiyo had a sudden thought. Hiei gasped in suppressed desire when she carefully pushed him away and sat up to look at him seriously.

"Not yet." she said. Hiei frowned as she fiddled nervously with her fingers for a moment. "You want me." it did not exactly sound like a question.

"Yes." Hiei confirmed. She bit her lip and frowned harder.

"All of me?" her voice was so uncertain that Hiei was a bit concerned.

"Yes, Naiyo. I love every inch of you. I just wan…"

"No. that is not what I mean." she said pausing as if trying to gather her thoughts. Hiei waited patiently. "I cannot let you sit here and claim that you love me when you do not know who I am." she said with conviction.

"I don't understand." he said knowing that she could clearly see his confusion. Naiyo reached up and dragged the sharp claw of her index finger down the side of her neck.

"You marked me, but you did not drink." she said turning away from his intense gaze. Hiei suddenly knew what she was doing. Wolf demon blood had a few interesting properties. She could make various poisons and just as many antidotes with it. Also, their blood held their memories. Since wolf demon cubs grew very quickly, the parent would often give their offspring their blood if they must leave them behind. It gave the cubs a life time of wisdom and memories to help them to survive. Since time has changed and wolf demons have foregone their loner ways to form packs, this little ability had become obsolete. She was offering herself to him in a way that he never would have dreamed. It went beyond lovemaking. She was offering all that she was, and Hiei was awed at the gift.

"Naiyo… you don't… you don't have to…" he said in a whisper.

"If you are true in what you say, then take as much of my life as you can. See all that I have seen. Be what I have been. This is the only way I will except you, Hiei." even though her voice was strong and clear Hiei could see her shivering. He placed his hand at the nape of her neck and pulled her closer to him embracing her against his chest. He looked into her eyes and smiled reassuringly before he kissed the stream of blood lightly allowing her to brace herself. They both took a breath and Hiei clamped his mouth over the weeping wound as he willed his jagan to open.

When Hiei opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded in darkness.

"Naiyo?" he called out as he floated weightlessly. As his voice echoed through the nothingness, his feet came in contact with solid ground. The blackness to his left and right began to ripple like water and then they solidified into walls. In these walls, two door appeared, one on the left and one on the right. One door was yellow and the other was a dark, navy blue. The path beyond these doors receded into nothingness.

"This is the hall to my being, Hiei." Hiei turned abruptly to find Naiyo standing two feet behind him.

"You have got to stop doing that." he gasped. She smiled sadly at him.

"When you have lived the life that I have, you learn to be not there." she said, her lips unmoving and her voice coming form all directions. "The yellow door to your right is all that is good. It is the container of the dawn of my life full of laughter and innocents. The blue door to your left is the dusk. It is all of the things that has made me the warrior that I am." Hiei turned away from Naiyo to look at the yellow door only to see her standing beside it. "Is this the first path you chose?" she asked stepping away giving him room to step through. Hiei nodded and placed a hand on the knob. He was shocked when his hand went through the door. "Your mind in with my mind, Hiei and only you mind can press forward." Hiei focused on the brass door knob and willed it to turn. The knob glistened in an unknown light source and turned slowly. As it opened, a little girl stood on the other side with her hand on the knob as if she had opened the door. She was the mental projection of Naiyo as a child. She wore a simple white blouse and cream colored pants tied at the waist. She smile brightly up at Hiei and he smiled back. She chuckled, turning away from him and running into the bright, grassy field behind her.

__

"Ame. Ame, come here. It is time for practice." A sweet voice called from within. Hiei stood on the threshold peeking inside. He saw Genkai's temple in the background. Genkai was standing at the foot of the steps watching as little Naiyo ran to her mother and hugged the woman who sat on the grass weaving a basket. _Alright, Ame. Show me what Genkai has taught you._ her mother encouraged with a smile. Naiyo nodded and went into horse stance, her feet spread and knees bent. With a look of concentration on her young face, she tried to swing around and execute a round house kick only to fall onto the grass. _It's okay, Ame. _Genkai called, _You have been practicing all day and you are tired. You will get it tomorrow._ Naiyo looked away from Genkai and back to her mother who was pulling angrily at the half finished basket. _No Ame. You will stay here and do it again and again until you get it right. I want you to be a strong young woman when you grow up. You won't get there by being lazy._ her mother said in a voice laced with both love and punishment. _Natasha please, she is just a child. She has been working very hard._ Genkai pleaded. _Well, not hard enough apparently. Get up, Ame. Do it again. I know you can do it._ she said encouragingly. Naiyo nodded and tried again only to fall harder. She cried out as she twisted her ankle. Genkai ran forward and inspected her leg. _Oh. You will have to keep weight off of this for a while so it will get better._ Genkai said helping Naiyo stand. _No. Get up Ame. If your leg is hurt, then practice your punches. Come on lets go._ her mother ordered. _Natasha, enough!_ Genkai said enraged. _Do not tell me how to raise my daughter!!_ Naiyo's mother boomed dropping her basket and jumping to her feet. Genkai looked at the woman for a moment and then turned back to Naiyo giving her a sympathetic look. She pulled away from Naiyo and then went up the temple stairs disappearing from Hiei's view. When Genkai was gone, Natasha went and kneeled down beside Naiyo. She took the girl's chin in her hand and looked at her lovingly. _Ame, you are my heart._ She pulled Naiyo to her and laid the child's head on her breasts. _Do you hear it, my child? It is my heart and it beats only for you. You gave me a reason to live. You are my precious one. _Hiei saw Naiyo smile as she listened to her mother's heart. Natasha then pulled away and cupped Naiyo's face in her hands forcing her to look at her. _You are destined to be strong and great. You are to be a leader one day. But for now, you must push! You must work hard and make me proud. _Naiyo nodded enthusiastically, _Yes mother. I will make you proud of me._ Hiei felt a presence behind him and turned around to see Naiyo looking at the scene over his shoulder.

"At that moment, I knew why my mother was so hard on me. I used to think that she did not like me. I thought that she hated me. But I realized that she wanted me to be greater than what she had become. She was preparing me for the path ahead. She pushed me because she loved me." she said in a wistful voice. Hiei nodded in understanding.

"You always did try to please her. And you still do, even now when she is gone."

"You know, this will go much faster if you step inside." she said. Just then, Hiei felt a strong pressure behind him and he tumbled through the door. Then, all of her precious memories flooded him in a wave of joy that lasted about three seconds. He saw various chronological images. Capturing a dragonfly, smelling the first bloom of spring. mastering the cartwheel, all of the great joys of childhood. It lasted up until the day when her mother lifted her from her bed one night and carried her into the woods. Laying against her mother, she could hear her strong heartbeat. After that, Hiei was hurled back out the door and it slammed hard rattling itself on its hinges. He laid sprawled on the dark nothing of the floor with an expression of joy on his face. She squatted down next to him and played with his bangs. She smiled at him but then looked over her shoulder at the blue door.

"I should have warned you to save this door for last." she said helping him up. Hiei had to fight down his happy smile.

"I like that door. So much happy at once is a bit much. I think I almost had an emotional orgasm."

"Ummm… okay." She said standing next to the unopened door. Hiei stood before the ominous gateway and braced himself. Naiyo stepped back out of his peripheral vision and he willed the door open. The knob turned and another child sized Naiyo opened on the other side. This one was older, dressed all in black and splattered in blood. She did not smile at him, just looked him up and down challengingly. Hiei stepped to the threshold seeing nothing but black. But the blackness seemed alive. It seemed to swell against the open door as if taking a deep breath in preparation for a plunge. He thought that if he reached out and touched that blackness that it would be warm and sticky. Suddenly, the young Naiyo grabbed his wrist in a vice grip and yanked him inside. He was instantly wracked with pain and he cried out in agony. Visions of blood and murder flashed by in a blur but he saw every moment of it. Though it was painful, every passing millisecond made him feel stronger, faster. He felt Naiyo grow from every kill she made, every experience in her life. This door held more inside and Hiei was at its mercy for the longest minute of his life. He was thrown more viciously from this door and his back rammed into the one across from it.

"Gods, Naiyo." he panted. She just shrugged as she leaned against the door frame. Hiei noticed something that was not there before. He saw another door at the end of the hall. This one was completely black and hand a chain wrapped around it decked out with a do not enter sign and cobwebs. Hiei stood up and approached the door but Naiyo materialized before him.

"Wait! Not that door!" she said standing protectively in his way.

"What's in there?" he asked, his eyes still on it.

"I…I don't know."

****

Bum bum bummmm (dramatic reverb)!!! What lies behind door number three? We shall see. Oh and sorry I left the other characters out of this chapter. I will get to them later. I would type more but I'm kinda tired and my mom is hogging the bathroom with her diarrhea. I gotta pee and there is nothing I can do, so yeah I'm in a bad mood. So… um… later.


	24. The Black Door

****

Ok, at this point, I really, really wish I had not included the Yusuke/Kurama and the Keiko/Botan thing. Its hard enough to finish this story as it is. I have had to repeatedly talk myself out of discontinuing it. But, since I would be abandoning my readers and since quitting isn't in my nature, I will try to press forward. So here we go.

Yusuke had left Keiko's house and was on his way over to Kurama's when Botan appeared in front of him sitting side saddle on her oar. She blushed hotly and Yusuke decided to play with her.

"Oh hey Botan." he said cheerfully. "On your way to visit Keiko again?" She shook her head and fiddled with the edge of her kimono.

"Well, not yet. I needed to talk to you." she said in a small voice. Yusuke tilted his head curiously.

"Oh this must be about the person you like." he said. She looked up sharply.

"She told you?!" Botan squeaked nearly falling off her oar.

"Yeah. Keiko told me that he is a strong, handsome leader with piercing eyes and a burning spirit." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "And although I respect your decision…" he gave a dramatic pause, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way about you." he glanced up and saw Botan do a double take. "Now don't be upset, Botan. You are a great girl and your pretty hot, but I love Kurama. You just have to put your feelings aside. We can still be friends." he reassured. Botan shook her head for a moment trying to comprehend

"Yusuke, I don't think you understa…"

"But," he said with a thoughtful expression, "I don't think Kurama would mind experimenting. I mean, having a third party may be interesting. Yeah the sex is really, really great but I don't see why we can't…"

"Yusuke! I can't… I don't…!" she stuttered. A flurry of unwanted mental images assaulted her mind.

"It would have to be a one time thing though. Both me and Kurama are kind of possessive. I should warn you that Kurama has a bit of a fetish for…"

"Oh Gods, stop it!!" Botan yelled clamping her hands to her ears. "I don't like you you idiot!" she sped off on her oar heading to Keiko's house and heard Yusuke's roaring laugh receding behind her.

Hiei took a keen interest in the shadowed door behind Naiyo. He was determined to see what was behind the mysterious door and there was nothing that could stop him. He took a step toward it and an invisible resistance pushed him onto his back.

"Stop it!" he demanded glaring up at her.

"Are you crazy?!" she asked flinging her arms dramatically. Hiei had seldom seen her this expressive. "I don't even know what is on the other side of that thing! You can not be seriously considering just walking in there!" she ranted. Hiei stood up and brushed off invisible dirt out of habit.

"I came here on a mission and I am not leaving until it's complete." he saw her shake her head in denial. He walked up to her and grasped her hand. Her mental image was more ethereal than her physical body, her skin felt like warm wax to his touch. "I want all of you." he said, promise hidden within his words. Naiyo did not look at him. She hesitated a bit and then moved aside.

"I have avoided that door for a long time. I can only give you this word of advice: do not make it angry." she said passing a slight shiver. She rubbed at her arms nervously. Hiei nodded in understanding and then carefully stepped toward the door. The black wood creaked and swelled and Hiei heard a low growl on the other side. He stared at the entrance with a serious frown and found himself slightly afraid. Gods only knew what he would find beyond this door and he never dives into things without knowing what to expect. He focused on the knob and watched it turn slowly. He stopped have way through the turning and turned back toward Naiyo. She had receded farther back behind him and shadows casted heavily over her. It seemed that the hall had stretched even longer and he knew that there was no turning back. If he tried to run back to her, the hall would just continue to extend and he would never reach her. He turned back to the knob and turned the rest of the wayvhearing the tumblers turn and click. Suddenly, the door burst open and Hiei had to shield himself from the force of it. He took a step back and lowered his arms bracing himself for what he would see. For a moment there was nothing. Then all the sudden, two glowing, piercing, malevolent violet eyes opened in the darkness and regarded him with something that bordered on hate. Hiei was frozen in that gaze and he could not look away. The eyes were unblinking and cold looking into his soul and seemed to be waiting

"**Dafir nasahalah dohm loa**." the voice was deep and gruff. Hiei opened his mouth to speak but couldn't, only managing to shake his head misunderstanding. Naiyo's voice whispered quietly in his ear as if afraid that the creature would hear.

"_It said that your lies lay flayed before it_." she interpreted.

"**Deg yofu ganah salfir nabeh sahd. Deg debo nephi salfir bagdah terif."**

_"Your fear smells sweet. Your blood would taste even sweeter."_ Hiei took a calming breath and stood squarely in front of the beast just beyond the threshold.

"What are you?" he asked showing none of the nervousness inside. The eyes seemed to get even bigger before him. The voice of the creature and the voice of his lover began to overlap and merge. He felt that Naiyo was no longer behind him. The gruff voice stayed but converted into a language the he could understand.

**"_I am darkness. I am rage."_** the answer was simple but powerful. Hiei tried to word his questions carefully.

"Will you allow me inside?" he asked.

**_"Are you willing to come?"_** it asked narrowing the eyes. Hiei found that he could not move. He kept his face unreadable even when unseen lips spread in a fanged, snarling grin. The mouth opened and a black spotted, pink tongue flicked out over one of the fangs.

**_"Do you fear us?"_** the creature asked with no shortage of sadistic pleasure. It took all of Hiei's will to remember that this thing, this beast, this fanged animal was still Naiyo.

"No." he answered. The eyes glowed brighter and he heard the beast shift within the door. Then, a clawed paw reached out and slammed against the floor, the claws missing him by and inch.

**_"Do not doubt that we can tear you apart at any time. We are not bound by these doors."_** it warned. Hiei frowned in thought.

"That may be true. But Naiyo has bound you in chains to keep you from getting lose." he said remembering the chain that bound the door. The beast growled angrily and lunged. The door swelled outward at the force of its strength close to its breaking point.

"Naiyo." Hiei whispered in his mind calling out to her. He would not step down. He would not show fear. He felt her consciousness flutter in return but he got no answer.

**_"Chains cannot hold darkness. Doors cannot keep out fear. You will make an acceptable sacrifice, Fire Demon."_** Hiei could tell that the beast was aggravated. The arm stretched forward and Hiei had to take a step back as its shoulder wedged through the door frame.

"Naiyo. Don't let it out." he pleaded. He got no answer. "Naiyo!"

**_"Call all you want, boy. This is my territory now."_**

"No! I won't let you!" Hiei yelled and instinctively reached for his kitana. He was surprised that it was there. The door widened unnaturally and two furry arms reached out and braced against the floor and began hoisting up the massive form. The face came out from the shroud of darkness and Hiei gulped. It was a huge kind of wolf. It forced itself from its prison and squeezed into the narrow hall. It stood on its hind legs and stretched its muscles, popping its spine with a pleased growl. Then, its eyes shot to Hiei. Without warning, the beast ran at him at full speed giving Hiei no time to think. As it took to the air ready to pounce him, Hiei raised his sword with a battle cry and was knocked backward. A wail of pain pierced the air as Hiei felt the heavy weight settle on his blade. He twisted it hard watching the beast toss back its canine head and howling. Hiei was thrown back by a burst of energy and he tumbled back. When he opened his eyes and looked ahead toward the creature, all he saw was Naiyo's original wolf form folded in on itself laid against the yellow door in a puddle of its own blood. The black door had disappeared and all that remained was the chain that held it. Hiei scrambled over to the wolf and petted its head. The violet eyes stared ahead into nothingness and whined as he ran his hand over the soft, bristly fur.

"Oh, Naiyo I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he said close to tears. He reached down and pulled the sword out of her flank as quickly and as painlessly as he could. She yelp and jerked at the pain and Hiei ran his hands over her in comfort. "Don't move. I will take care of you." he said lifting her carefully. The black surroundings turned to water again before melting away around him. Hiei found himself back in the cave sitting on the palette. Looking down, he gasped at what he saw. Naiyo was laying in his arms bleeding all over the place and shivering badly, his sword lay a few feet away. "No! Oh gods no!" he said panicked as he laid her flat. An occasional soft gurgle would leave her lips as she jerked and blood poured out of the fresh wound. Hiei found himself in a state of shock for a minute and he placed his hands over the opening. "I'm sorry Naiyo. Please. I'm so sorry." he chanted again and again. Her eyes focused on his for a moment and she smiled a little. She trembled a bit opening her mouth to speak but only coughing up blood. Hiei felt his vision blur with tears. She swallowed heavily and tried again.

"So… this is… what freedom… feels like." she said between dry gasps. Hiei began to tear at the surrounding fabric to make bandages.

"Naiyo do you have anything for healing? Herbs or anything?" he asked desperately. She shook her head.

"Just leave me." she said in a whisper. Hiei's eyes widened

"No! I won't just let you die! I won't lose you! I just got you damn it!" Hiei yelled as he began to wrap her quickly. His rough movements were only making her bleed faster. He looked at her as he heard her gurgling chuckle.

"Hiei…" was all that she managed before she collapsed in his arms.

****

Wow. I proof read it and that was a sad ending to this chapter. I would be angry with me if I were you guys. LOLOLOL (evil laughter)


	25. Accepting Fate

Hiei was beside himself with worry. He had bandaged Naiyo's injury with the best of his ability and she lay breathing shallowly and unmoving. The wound was close to her heart and by the way she was breathing, he was willing to bet that one of her lungs had collapsed. As he sat a bit away from her he found that he could not bring himself to touch her. He was unworthy. He once again had hurt someone close to him and he could not stand it. She opened her eyes as she had done a few times before, but he knew not to get a false sense of hope. She would stare ahead, unseeing and feverish saying things in the wolf language that he could not understand.

"Hiei." she whispered so low that he barely heard it. He perked up at hearing his name and hovered over her. She did not look in his direction, her eyes fluttered and rolled back into her head a moment before staring blankly again. "Mother… she is waiting… the lilacs." she said incoherently.

"What?" he asked her, his brows furrowing in confusion. "What are you saying?" He gathered the courage to lift his hand and caress her sweaty forehead. She was burning.

"I must… I must go… to my mother." she said breathlessly. Hiei suddenly felt a cold fear grip his heart.

"Naiyo, your mother is dead. But I am still alive. I need you here with me. Don't go with your mother." he said gripping her limp hand. Suddenly, Naiyo's head snapped to the side facing him.

"Ame… " she said in a distant, singsong voice. "Ame to… to mother. My… precious. My… only child." Naiyo gasped and tossed a bit. "Mama?" she called out in a small voice.

"Naiyo, please." Hiei entreated feeling as if he were in a losing battle. Naiyo smiled wistfully.

"My little Ame-chan. Your birth… brought the rains. When… you were born… I held you… you were quiet. I… I thought that… you were sick. You never cried. And then… then the rain… stopped… and you cried… loud and strong…" Naiyo began to toss back and forth and her raspy breathing became erratic. Hiei had hoped that it would not come to this, but the had no choice. With her being borderline between the world of the living and the world of the dead, he was risking himself to do this. Not to mention the fact the she was mentally unstable. He pressed his open jagan against her forehead and meditated.

Hiei stepped into her mind. There was no liquid darkness this time, only a beautiful meadow. It was clouded my a layer of mist and overrun with lavender and violets. It was beautiful. A woman was on her knees in the center of the meadow facing away from him. Over the woman's shoulder he saw a young Naiyo standing there looking indecisive.

"Come on little one. Come to mother." he heard the woman say. Little Naiyo looked at the woman as if she wanted to go, but then she looked behind her biting her lip nervously.

"I can't Mama. He wants me to stay. Hiei strained to look and see what was behind Naiyo. Then, he felt a bit of motion sickness and he swooned closing his eyes and swallowing heavily to keep down his stomach. When he opened his eyes, he found himself on the other side of the meadow standing behind Naiyo. He could see now that the woman was indeed the ideal representation o her mother. The woman looked so sad and lonely.

"Ame, don't you want to be with me anymore? Don't you love me?" the mother pleaded. Naiyo turned to look at Hiei again, this time turning completely and facing him with a curious expression.

"Naiyo. This is not where you belong. This is not real. Remember who you are. Remember what we have." he implored. Naiyo tilted her head to the side and looked at him confused.

"What do we have?" she asked. Hiei kneeled down so that he was eye level.

"We are bonded now. I came here to take you back home."

"Home?"

"With me. I want you with me." he said. Naiyo seemed to think hard about that. "Is this really what you want? A life of smoke and mirrors? There is no life for you here. I know that you love your mother but…"

"No." she said clearly.

"What?" Hiei was taken aback.

"I don't love her. I hate her." Naiyo said in a hurt tone. Hiei shook his head shocked. "She left me. She was not strong enough. It is all her fault! She should not have gone back! Everything would have been okay if she had stayed with Genkai! If she wanted to die so badly she should have at least left me behind!" she yelled.

"Ame…" her mother called behind her. Naiyo spun around quickly.

"No!" she yelled. Hiei blinked and the adult Naiyo stood facing her mother. "Ame is dead. Ame was weak! I am strong! I am a dog soldier elite! I am the next in line to rule! And you…!" she yelled pointing and accusing finger at her mother. "You are just dust!" the arms of her mother which had been extended out to her dropped heavily at her side. "All these years, you have haunted me! Plaguing me with guilt! But no more! I did what I did because I had to! I did what I did because it is what I am!"

"You took my life Ame, now it is time that you give me yours."

"I did not take your life, Mother. You relinquished it. You died because you deserved to. The weak deserve to suffer!" Naiyo's voice had become dark. Hiei stepped back as the blue sky began to darken. Thunder and lightening rumbled and flashed overhead. The ground beneath her mother's feet shifted and opened wide sucking her down like quicksand. Her mother stood there passively allowing it all to happen. "I buried you once," the woman was now neck deep, "and now I do it again, for the last time." She disappeared beneath the surface in silence. The scenery shifted, blurring and swirling until it appeared that they were standing within the eye of a hurricane. "And you…" she said turning back to face Hiei, "you could not just leave me alone, could you? You had to come into my life and change things!"

"Oh, like you life was so perfect to begin with! You can't get anymore fucked in the head than you are now! I seriously doubt that I can cause any MORE damage!" Hiei yelled angrily. Her eyes glowed and Hiei readied himself. But he was not prepared for when the quicksand appeared beneath him and he began to sink. It was not like normal quicksand that pulls as you struggle. He felt as if he were being sucked down by an invisible force.

" 'Fucked in the head' am I?" she said, her melodic voice shifting into a growl. "Then lets just see how far I am capable of going." Hiei just stood there limp and looked her in the eyes. "Aren't you going to struggle?" she asked.

"No." he answered with conviction. "You won't kill me."

"Are you so sure?"

"I trust you, Naiyo. I cannot truly love without trust. You have had endless chances to kill me, but you did not act on them no matter how loud the voices commanded you. I am willing to bet that there are a limited amount of lives you have spared, but you have spared mine. Why?" Hiei noticed that his sinking slowed. She said nothing. "Answer me!" The sinking stopped, still no answer. "Nothing to say? Then I'm gonna tell you why. You are terrified of me." he revealed. She snorted dismissively. "Oh, it's true. You can try to deny it. Why have you been running from me? Hiding from me?" she opened her mouth to answer, "And if you tell me that it was to escape other males then I will KNOW you are lying. Anyone who touched you would be killed without hesitation. But not me. I had gotten further than any other. I touched you, I kissed a you… and you kissed me back. Hell, you had chosen me before you even realized it. I am not one to believe in ridiculous notions, but the more I think of it, the more I realize that fate brought us together." she gasped and stepped back. "Even then, so many years ago, I was always following close behind you. When you sat unmoving by your mother's side, I was there. When you ran away and was going to jump off the cliff, I was there. It was me who pushed you to the side and stopped you, but you already knew that, didn't you?" she said nothing. "It was me who always wondered where you were when they took you away. I used to stare at the mocking stars at night and wonder if you did the same? I used to stare at the brightest star and hope that you were watching it with me." Hiei's voice dropped to a whisper at the confession. He had pressed those emotions deep down within himself so long ago, but they never left him. He had never forgotten the girl who had captivated him in his childhood, the purple eyed one he thought he would never see again. A wistful smile softened his features. "Don't you get it, Naiyo? We have always been mated. It just took US a while to see it." Hiei did not even notice that he was standing on solid ground. Naiyo turned to the side and looked at the walls of the tornado with a thoughtful expression.

"I did." she said suddenly.

"What?"

"I looked at the same star on those nights before I went to the prison, and I thought of the boy who cared enough to save me. The one with the eyes like rubies in a flame." The storm quieted and they stood again in the violet meadow. Hiei felt his throat tighten and he did not know why. "I have to leave Hiei." she said, and Hiei felt far away.

"What? No!" he said trying to move toward her.

"Do not worry. I have unfinished business to tend to. I promise you that we will meet again. Send my regards to Koenma and tell him that I will take care of everything. I give my word."

Hiei opened his eyes as he lay warm, comfortable and alone in the cave. Sitting up, he felt how stiff his body was and knew that he had been lying there for a long time. The rabbits that were cooked before were gone and replaced with new ones. A golden platter lay at the end of the pallet laden with breads and dried fruits. He caught the fleeting smell of the freshly baked bread still lingering in the air. An ornate bottle of wine lay next to the platter. He felt something crinkle against his hand. He picked up the paper and saw that it was a map to get out of the cave. His stomach rumbled and he attacked the feast. Everything tasted like her. Hiei ate happily, blissfully unaware that it would be a long while until he saw his mate again.

---------------------------------------

Yusuke and Kurama had been enjoying each other for the passed few days, but all things had to come to an end. Yusuke had to work, and Kurama had to return to his college classes. But it did not matter. At the end of the day, they still had each other and that was all that mattered.

----------------------------------------

Botan and Keiko began to see each other more often. Botan confessed that she had never looked at Keiko _in that way_ before, and she wanted to take things slow to see where it led. Keiko agreed and they began dating (although Botan did not like to call it dating). Everyone was unaware of the changes that were taking place in Koenma's office. Koenma was in for a surprise. Hiei had not returned to his office as Naiyo had requested. Instead, Naiyo herself had barged in and stood in his presence. Koenma had shifted to his adult form when he felt her unfamiliar energy approaching. She stood before his desk with a authoritative air that made him want to sink into his seat.

-----------------------------------------

"I am honored to finally meet you, Lord Koenma." she said politely. Koenma had to shake off his shock.

"Likewise. And please do not bother with formalities Lady Naiyo, your reputation precedes you."

"Then let us get right down to business then." she said. Koenma nodded in agreement. "There is an impeding war on the horizon, as you well know. Only I am capable of stopping it."

"How so?"

"That is not your concern. However, the actions that need to be taken will change the whole of the Makai. Rest assured that it will be for the better."

"I see. And what is it that you want from me?"

"I ask that you do not interfere. Also, see if you can arrange something with Mukuro to keep her heir under her thumb for a while. I cannot have him distracting me and interrupting my progress." she said. Koenma's eyes shifted to the twin marks on her neck.

"You realize that it is dangerous to stand between a demon and his mate, especially one as possessive as Hiei."

"Of course, that is why I am making a formal request. I have grown fond of Hiei and I cannot have him putting himself in unnecessary danger."

"He would say the same about you I presume." Koenma laughed, but it turned into a nervous chuckle when Naiyo did not so much as smile. Koenma cleared his throat. "Well, I see the problem and I will do what I can to aid you as you have requested."

"I thank you, Lord Koenma." Naiyo looked out the window and saw the sun was directly overhead. "You have my word that all of this will be rectified by dusk." with that, she disappeared from his sight.

Naiyo fearlessly entered the wolf demon settlement of her childhood. She felt the accusing and fearful eyes of those around her, but it did not matter. She was there with one goal in mind. Next to her, Kani trotted at her side. It had been a short debate with Genkai that convinced her that Kani would come with her. Both she and Kani sided with each other claiming that family business involved the whole family. Genkai relented with a sigh and told Naiyo to have Kani back by sunset. That was just fine. In fact, Naiyo did not think that she even needed that much time. She stopped a few yards before her father's house.

"GINO! COME AND FACE THE ONE WHO CHALLENGES YOU!" she yelled in their language. Everyone in the area gasped and backed away. Mothers pulled their children from the houses and pulled them close to watch (1). After a few seconds, Gino came stumbling out of the house fumbling with his pants trying to pull them up. A young boy, probably twelve of thirteen stepped out fearfully behind him. He was badly beaten, covered in blood and bruises. His clothes were torn and he was limping. He looked fearfully at Gino and then he turned to Naiyo. He ran toward her, scrambling as he would trip to the ground trying to hold up his ripped coverings.

"Nrabi!" he cried on his knees as he held Naiyo around her waist. Naiyo kneeled down and touched his shoulder, tilting his head upward to look at her.

"Which child are you?" she asked. He looked at her uncertainly and tears of shame glistened on his cheeks.

"I am the second oldest of his fourth consort. I am Zolan." he sniffled. Naiyo heard the telltale skip in his voice that showed the progress to manhood. "Do… do you mean to kill him, Nrabi?" he asked reluctantly meeting her eyes.

"I do not know." she answered truthfully. He nodded and tried to hold back, but he couldn't. He broke down against her crying hard.

"Please, Nrabi! Please do not let him get me again! He…he does things… he does things to me!" he cried hysterically. He laid against her breasts like a cub and she could feel his tears and saliva soak through her shirt. "He hurts us! All of us! He hurt you too, didn't he?!" he pressed closer to her as if he were trying to bury himself within her being, trying to escape the world and the shame that came with it. Naiyo allowed him this moment of affection and she rubbed his back soothingly.

"Do not cry little brother." she said pulling him away gently. She grasped his shoulders and looked into his face. He was quite handsome. "In the end, you will be one of the strongest dog soldiers of our time." as she said this, his face lifted up and he looked at her with hopeful eyes. "All your life he has told you that you are nothing. But you can prove him wrong. You will walk away from this, but you will not forget. This is the first moment of the rest of your life. When you rise from your knees, you will no longer be a boy. You will stand as a man. You will go home and pay respect to your mother. You will love and take care of her. Then, you will go and be properly trained for battle. You will work hard, and with your sweat and strength you will become the man that he could never be." she proclaimed. He seemed in awe of her. He reached up with a careful hand and touched her face as if trying to see if she were real. She gently pulled his hand away and pressed a kiss to his forehead (2). "Now go." she said with gentle authority. The boy took a moment to sit back on his heals. He took a steadying breath and wiped away his tears with the backs of his hands. He puffed out his thin chest and looked at her with a face that said he was ready. He gave her a sincere nod of thanks and then he slowly stood. He looked at his father with a silent promise, and then he walked away disappearing into the crowd as they parted for him and closed once he was through. Naiyo then stood from her place and faced her father. The man had fastened his pants and stood there waiting with his arms crossed calmly waiting for acknowledgement.

"Quite touching, Naiyo. But you cannot really expect anything to come of him. Trash will always be trash, as you of all should know." he waited for a reply. He got none. He looked her up and down appreciatively. "although, you did turn out better than I had thought. You always were even more beautiful than you human mother. My first born. My beautiful Naiyo." he began to walk toward her slowly. "You were always my favorite. I so missed you when you were taken away from me. You remember the fun we had? To bad I was so hasty. Once was not enough. I would enjoy having you again." he stopped as he eyes narrowed.

"Aren't I a bit old for your taste?" she said venomously. He shrugged.

"No matter. A hole is a hole. I am sure that I will get as much pleasure fucking you as I did when I fucked Kani not too long ago." he said looking pointedly at Kani.

"Kill him!" Kani said from behind her. Her voice was low and full of hate. "Kill him, Nrabi! Kill him for me! For you! Kill him for all of his children!" she was shaking with anger. Naiyo nodded acknowledging her sister's plea. Then, more stepped forward. Children, teenagers and their mothers stepped forward from the crowd murmuring in agreement. Soon, the murmurs turned to a chants in a steady, rising stream "Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" Gino looked around at the closing circle, fear creeping to his face.

"You see? You have no allies. No one to defend you honor because you have none." she said coolly.

"Enough!" Gino ordered. The crowded persisted. "I am your Alpha! You will obey me!" they did not stop. "What will you do then if I am killed? Who will lead this rabble?" the crowd then grew silent looking amongst themselves.

"Naiyo! Naiyo! Naiyo!" Kani began shouting pumping her little fists into the air with each chant. The crowd soon did the same and Naiyo's name was called out for all the gods to hear. Naiyo ignored the nervousness that rumbled in her gut. She could not outrun her destiny after all. Fate had decided that she should lead as he mother had told her so long ago. This is were she was to be, and there was nothing that she could do about it. Strange that the idea was not as terrifying when she was standing in the thick of it. Looking at her father now, she saw how small he really was. He was no longer the big man that pressed her into the snow years ago. He seemed ten feet tall then. Now, he was just someone in her way.

"You do not deserve a warriors battle, Father." she spat out the title as if it tasted foul. "Before this is over, you will be bowing before me. And you will beg me for mercy." He huffed indignantly and the dirt beneath his feet shifted. He found himself knee deep and trapped. He twisted in vain reaching out for anyone near enough to try to pull himself free. Naiyo stood just outside his reach. "I will do what you could not. I will restore our people to their former glory. I will rule them as a leader should, with a firm hand AND a sympathetic heart. Is it not funny? That as hard as you tried to break me, it is you who will be broken." after she said this, the ground around his legs constricted and a sickening crack was heard followed with his pained wail. He fell forward bracing his hands on the ground. "Yes, bow before your leader. Your blood will be my sacrifice as penitence for my many trespasses." Another crack and he let out a gasping cry. "You half human, mutt of a daughter will be your better. Isn't it fitting?" The earth shifted and in a moment, the dirt had hardened severing his legs completely just above the knee. He rolled on the ground screaming and writhing. Naiyo stood over him, her eyes glowing. Gino realized the mistake he had made. He had underestimated his first born. She was not what he had expected. He was too deep in his fear and pain to feel the undercurrent of pride.

"What… what are you?" he asked with a strained and shaky voice. She reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Your end." she said and proceeded to drag him screaming to judgment. After a while, karma gave him a bit of mercy by allowing him to pass out as he was ruthlessly dragged through the thick makai forest.

Mukuro was rudely interrupted as a guard charged in.

"Lady Mukuro! A female intruder has barged in demandin an audience with you!"

"Oh?" Mukuro asked setting down her book. "Is she armed?"

"No. But she bears Hiei's energy signature. If I had not known better I would say that…"

"She is his mate." Mukuro said thoughtfully. She had wondered why Hiei was sulking the past couple days. Thankfully, she had sent him on a simple delivery mission. Since she had received Koenma's message she had been curious about what was going on. "Let her come. Do not hinder her in any way."

"But madam, she has killed many…"

"I said, let. Her. Come." Mukuro ordered. The guard bowed and left the chamber. Seconds later, the door boomed open and Naiyo stalked in dragging what was left of a male wolf demon behind her. She dropped her load as she approached the throne.

"I am honored to be in your presence Lady Mukuro." she said with the customary bow. Mukuro returned it with a simple bow. She looked at Naiyo appraisingly.

"Hm… it seems that my heir has decent taste." she said with a serious tone. "What is this that you have brought me? A peace offering? Are you not the one who was spotted near my castle killing my guards?" she asked.

"How do you know it was me?"

"Only one could get through my defenses so easily." she replied. Naiyo gave a small smile.

"Lady Mukuro is observant. I have not come here for pleasantries. I have come to help you."

"Help me?" Mukuro asked suspiciously. "You have gone through many lengths to implicate me. Why the change of heart?"  
"It was not MY heart that wanted you implicated in the first place." with that, she dragged her father forward. He groaned pitifully on the floor. He opened his eyes and saw the blurred outline of his daughter.

"Naiyo?" he asked. She kneeled down as dug her fingers into the bleeding stump of his leg. His head tossed back and he cried out.

"Look, Father. Look around you. I have brought you into the hands of Lady Justice herself. Now the time has come for you to pay for your sins." She hitched him up into a sitting position so the he could see Mukuro. One glance at her bionic form and he gripped Naiyo fearfully.

"Please, child! I am your father! You cannot betray me! Please! I beg you!" he cried. Naiyo jerked away from him harshly before turning back to Mukuro who was watching the scene with amazement.

"Lady Mukuro. I bring you the one responsible for you troubles. With a little coaxing, I am sure that you can get all the answers that you need. Hiei can fill in the rest. Now forgive me, but I must leave. I have much to tend to now."

"Ah, yes of course. As his child, you are the new leader of the Wolves." Mukuro said in understanding. Naiyo nodded and bowed before exiting. Mukuro stood and made her way over to the cowering form bleeding on her marble floor.

"Now, let's see what you have to tell me." she said stroking his cheek with false affection.

1. Wolf demons are a lot like the ancient Romans were. They would take their children to the arena to desensitize them. Watching the killings without turning away was to reveal inner strength.

2. A kiss on the forehead is almost the equivalent of knighting (kind of).

Sorry that I rushed through the whole Yusuke/Kurama Keiko/Yukina thing. I doubt that you guys are interested in that anyway. This Story is soon coming to a close, but I MIGHT make a short sequel about what happens after. When I am done, you guys can tell me if that is what you want.


	26. All Hail the Queen

Hiei completed his stupid mission without a hitch. To let him tell it, it was a complete waste of his time. Mukuro could have easily had an envoy deliver the message scroll instead of having her general/heir go out of his way to do something so menial. He had better things to do, like lying on his bed and stewing about Naiyo. He still could not believe that she left him high and dry like that. He had sat there for about a day and a half waiting for her to come back. Plus, that map left out few things. Important things. Such as a suspicious passage that had the conspicuous scent of death. Being the curious fire demon that he was, he just had to wander down that corridor and see what lied just beyond the dark. What he saw was unthinkable. The only thing he was able to think at that time was, "_Man I sure know how to pick them."_ Obviously, his homicidal lover enjoyed collecting little souvenirs of particularly hard kills. Bones mounted every wall in the dark dead end. The ones that really caught his eye were the skulls and vertebra so meticulously placed. Everything was so neat and evenly spaced. That mingled with the anal way everything was placed just so in her living area in the cave showed Hiei just how serious she was about order. He could not help but marvel at how beautiful the room of death was. The bones were perfect for lack of a better word. They seemed to glow in the light of his demonic fire. He was torn from his thoughts as he entered Mukuro's throne room to see the woman smiling seemingly quite pleased with herself. He opened his mouth to question her but she beat him to the punch.

"The war is over." she said with satisfaction. She knew that her heir was very intelligent, therefore nothing more would need to be said. All she had to do now was wait for him to piece it all together. Hiei blinked at her for a moment and then she saw his face lighten a bit as it dawned on him. The only way for the war to be over would be for Mukuro to have the one responsible. Since she did not know exactly who was responsible, someone would have had to tip her off. Hiei knew personally that Naiyo's father was the one responsible for all the confusion via their mental bond. But, since he did not want to betray Naiyo's trust, he was hesitant to tell Mukuro that little piece of information. So, the only way for Mukuro to know who was responsible was for…

"Naiyo. She has been here." he said without question. Mukuro nodded. "Then she has told you."

"No. She has done much better than that." Mukuro snapped her fingers and two guards dragged in the rejuvenating form of her father. The bones of his legs were reforming, but he was still unable to walk. Mukuro looked at the dragging sinews with disgust. "Obviously, wolf demons have the ability to regenerate lost limbs. But that just adds to the fun. I can always cut them off again. But…"

"But…?" Hiei asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"I wanted your opinion, Hiei."

"Hn. Since when has my opinion meant anything to you?" he asked with annoyance.

"Well, he is you father in law." she said setting the bait for his anger. Hiei found the notion of being related to such a man distasteful, but it was true. Although he and Naiyo's relationship was…well…awkward at the moment, it did not change the concept in the least. This torn man was indeed family to him. Hiei had to bite back a gag. Now the question was, what was he to do with him. Mukuro had obviously placed this prisoner in his charge, but he did not think it right to kill him.

"Do you think that the other leaders would want restitution?"

"I thought the same." she answered with a dismissive wave of her hand. "but no one wants to take him. I would think that the reason is obvious." she said raising a brow at Hiei. Hiei thought for a moment.

"I see. Naiyo has made quite the name for herself. No one knew who could single handedly kill so many, even some of the leaders' best generals. Angering her would be stupid."

"Exactly. Although she was acting on orders, it was _her_ strength that carried it out. She may not be the one held responsible, but it makes no difference. And now that she is figurehead of the wolf demon people, it would be far more prudent to have her as an ally than an enemy. Which brings me to my next point Hiei." Hiei faced her at the mention of his name. "She is your mate is she not?" Hiei nodded. "Then she is an ally by default and I plan to keep it that way. That is why I think that we should keep him alive."

"Hn. So you had decided his fate with or without my opinion." Hiei said crossing his arms. Mukuro chuckled.

"Well, Hiei. I just have to be sure that that simple mind of yours stays fresh. If you don't use it you lose it you know." she said playfully. Hiei just grunted. "Now, why don't you use that mind of yours to find your mate?" She had to stop herself from laughing at Hiei's shocked expression. "Well, she will not technically be an ally without a proper ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

"Of course. Wolf demons have ceremonies to proclaim bonding. Since you are bonded with Naiyo you also must learn to embrace her traditions. Besides, it will also cement the joining of our territories." Mukuro explained. Hiei found it a bit unsettling that Naiyo never said anything about a ceremony. He himself found the idea unnecessary, but extremely appealing. Let's face it, Naiyo was hot! There was an unending number of demons who would want to be in his place. A huge ceremony would show the entire Makai who she was with. The idea of marking his territory on such a grand scale made Hiei almost salivate with lust. He could rub their mating into the face of the Makai as a whole and Hiei was never one to turn down a good chance to gloat. Without a word, Hiei walked out of the throne room resisting the urge to spit on the twitching form of his father in law. He had to talk to Naiyo.

Naiyo had been the leader of the wolf demons for exactly four days and she was already sick of it. As soon as she had returned, she was pulled away not to her father's house, but to a large, well build semi-mansion. She found the black lacquer furniture appealing and the carvings elaborate. It was ornate. It was beautiful. It was rich. It was ridiculous and she hated it! Unlike her father, people flocked to serve her of their own free will. She did not have to search for and hire servants. Females lined outside the place just for a chance to serve her. Her first day back they had shoved her into a carriage and carried her to the neighboring territory which was bigger than the one of her childhood. Cheers could be heard from miles away as she entered. It was less of a town and more of a city. She was surprised at the sight of it having never seen it before. She was carried to the mansion and pulled inside where she had fought for hours on end with servants trying to undress and clean her. She had gotten so fed up with their fawning that she just relented and let the many sponges cleanse her body. They wrapped her in expensive robes and sat her in a oversized, overstuffed chair in an oversized room. A girl stood next to her with grapes and a woman fanned her with a large leaf. This had been going on for that passed few days and she was sick of it, and if one more person called her "Aeyah" (wolfish for highness) she was going to burst.

"Would you like a cup of wine, Aeyah?" a young servant asked. Naiyo suddenly jumped up from her throne and screamed at the top of her lungs. The servants murmured stupid apologize and kneeled before her in the customary wolf demon bow bearing their necks to her in submission before kowtowing.

"Stop it! Stop it! Just stop it!" she yelled tearing at the ridiculous amount of silken robes adorning her. She ripped off the sleeves and tore away half the bottom and then stormed out of the room with servants groveling after her. She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door before burying herself in the huge bed and punching the feather filled pillows. She knew exactly how childish she was acting, but she had had it! She felt so smothered. She did not feel this much pressure when she was in the prison! There was a hesitant knock at the door. When she did not answer, one of her few male servants entered and bowed humbly.

"Aeyah, the elders are waiting to speak with you. The meeting has already started." he said in a low voice. Naiyo took a breath choosing to ignore the 'Aeyah' and stood up. She looked down at the kneeling form for a moment. She could smell his fear.

"Stand up." she ordered.

"Aeyah…" he said uncertainly. It was customary to bow in the presence of a great leader, but he could not disobey her. He was undecided.

"I said stand." she ordered. He stood and stared at her bared feet. "Look at me." she said. He slowly lifted his eyes and stared at her forehead. "Look into my eyes!" she ordered impatiently. He looked at her and she could see that he was trying in spite of himself to be strong. "What is your name?"

"Maru, Aeyah." he said with a small bow of his head.

"I will not be called Aeyah. Not by you. Not by anyone. My name is Naiyo and that is how I will be addressed from now on. Anyone who disobeys this will be punished." she said with conviction.

"Yes Aey…Naiyo." he said her name in a nervous whisper.

"Also, I will accept the customary wolf demon bow, but the kowtow of the lesser classes with not be necessary. Getting down on both knees and touching one's forehead to the ground for anything less than a god is just ridiculous. The customary bow in greeting is fine, but then I want all those in my presence to stand tall and ready."

"Yes Naiyo."

"Good. What is your position here?"

"I am to be your advisor."  
"I see. Well I _advise_ you to find me something decent to wear. Something simple and easy to move in. I am a warrior damn it. There robes just are not me." she turned away and began to remake her bed. It was unheard of for leaders to clean after themselves since they had servants to do it, but she just could not stand disorder.

"But Naiyo, it is customary for… the…" he trailed off when she turned and looked at him in _that_ way. The way that he made the blood of many men run cold. He mumbled and apology and scampered off to spread the word of her new orders and to find her clothing. Naiyo was surprised when servants filed in just minutes after he had left. They gave the customary bow and greeting and then stood tall before her.

"Your servants greet you, Mistress Naiyo." they greeted in unison with genuine smiles. Naiyo was inevitably pleased. Apparently her word travels fast. She picked through the clothing they held in their arms and chose a simple but attractive ensemble. A black, sleeveless wrap around, tunic-like shirt and a loose pair of silk, garnet colored pants. The servants looked at her sympathetically wondering why their leader looked so sad as she paused and stared at the beautiful color.

"Mistress Naiyo?" one of the young females called. Naiyo looked up at her. "Is there something bothering you?" Naiyo looked at her. She looked to be about her age, but they was so different. The girl looked soft and naïve. She had that spark in her eye that screamed innocence. Naiyo could not help but smile at the girl. She blushed and smiled back. Naiyo shooed them out ignoring their offers to help. She dressed quickly and stepped out of her room seeing Maru waiting patiently at the end of the hall

As Naiyo sat at the head of the meeting table, she tried in spite of herself to not appear as bored as she was. They were talking about how taxes should rise and how they should deal with the rebels in the east. Naiyo twiddled her thumbs and listened to the monotone drones of the elders.

"Well, Mistress what do you think? I think it would be wise if we raised the taxes to take some of the stress off of our warriors. We have a campaign coming up and…"

"Shut up." Naiyo said in a moment of clarity. The elder was shocked.

"E…excuse me?" he choked.

"I said… shut up." she repeated looking him dead in the eye. The elder swallowed hard and sank back into his seat silently. "Now, let me tell you what I think." she said looked down at the hands. "I think that you want to increase taxes because you all would like to live just a bit more comfortably at the expense of those beneath you." the old males around her sputtered indignantly. She raised her eyes and they quieted. "As far as the campaign goes, leave that to me."

"But, the general is always the one to deal with wars." another elder said. "It is tradition."

"I care very little for tradition gentlemen." Naiyo frowned as she suddenly felt sick. "I know more of war than any male within miles of here. Then general will act only as my second in command. When our fighters march forward to deal with the rebels, I will lead them out."

"But, Mistress. Your position as the head of our people is the reason for the resistance. It is unprecedented for us to have a female as our Alpha. If you go out there you will be targeted." the eldest claimed. Naiyo smiled.

"Exactly. You men never cease to amaze me with your stupidity. We are not facing an outside force here. This opposition is part of us. They know how we move and think how we do. If most of our dog soldiers are out in battle, that will leave the figurehead more vulnerable. That is what they are expecting. I suspect that a spy is among us just waiting for me to let my guard down."

"So you think that you can just go out into battle and fight? You are our leader! You are not expendable like the soldiers!" the first elder said slamming his fist on the table in outrage. Naiyo gave him the look. The look she gave to many a demon before adding a piece of him to her collection. The elder could not help but gasp. Naiyo looked at each of them the same way and no one dared to speak. She stood up from her seat glaring balefully at them.

"Everyone and everything is expendable." her voice was low and ominous. The elders looked amongst themselves unsure. "You sit here in your silken robes and golden jewelry. You decorate yourselves outside not because you want others to see you as better than them. No. You need it in the vain attempt to make believe that you are something more than you really are! Deep down, each and every one of you knows that you are nothing! I could kill you one by one and you know what would happen? Nothing. The world would not end. Life would continue without you. Your families may mourn… for a moment. And then, you become dust just like everyone else." her energy flared and they were all pushed away from the table in their chairs. She turned and pushed open the doors. "This meeting is over. I will lead out the dog soldiers at dawn."

Hiei returned to Mukuro's castle a month after he had left. He had searched tirelessly for his mate but every lead he had gotten was a dead end. He had heard about a war in the east that she was supposed to be leading but the notion was absurd. No leader risks their lives in battle. That was the whole point of having a general. But the more he thought about it, the more probable it seemed that Naiyo would do something like that. She and Hiei were demons of war. The thrill of battle and the metallic scent of blood was just too much to resist. He had tried to follow the trail of the battle but he always came up too late. He heard many stories of the living legend; Naiyo the Ruthless, Naiyo the Spine-ripper, Naiyo the Cold. He heard that she was eight feet tall with eyes that blazed with rage. He had heard that she would rip out the spines and skulls of those who angered her. He had heard that she large and had great girth. All of these stories made Hiei laugh, although some had a grain of truth. What bothered him was that over the last week there was talk that the great Naiyo had disappeared. That single rumor was a constant wherever he went and the fact that it had spread so fast was alarming. Hiei was returning home from a city that he had not known existed. It was a large wolf demon city surrounded by a cloak to keep outsiders away. In fact, he had found it by accident on a rare occasion when Hiei would lose his sense of direction. Since his energy signature was detectable in Naiyo's being, he was let inside by the guards at the gate. He was met in the town proper by a sandy haired wolf demon named Maru who claimed to be Naiyo's advisor. Hiei was extremely impressed and pleased with his mate's progress. Maru accepted Hiei as his Mistress' mate and answered all questions that Hiei asked. Now as Hiei lay back in his bed, he could not help but worry. Maru had told him that Naiyo seemed under the weather when she left out to lead the soldiers. Even though he had insisted that she wait until she was better, she claimed that she was fine and went on ahead. That was the last time Maru had seen her. Hiei knew that Naiyo was alive. If she had been dead, he would have felt it, wouldn't he? All Hiei could do at this point as he looked out his window and stared at the brightest star was worry and hope that his mate would return soon.


	27. Surprise

It had been a year. A whole fucking year! Depression was not exactly the word to describe how Hiei was feeling now. Mukuro's men were at the point where they were to afraid to even speak to the temperamental heir. He was never known for a kind disposition, but it had gotten much worse. Before, he would at least give a warning when someone was irritating him. Now, Mukuro seldom had a day where she could walk the halls of her castle and not find an extra crispy corpse. It was getting ridiculous. When he wasn't away doing a mission, he was in the courtyard training until exhaustion. Then he would spend days on end in his room and gods help whoever dared to knock on the door. Mukuro had tried everything! She had even gone so far as to have a very expensive whore awaiting Hiei in his room one night… that poor soul. She had given up until something very interesting happened. A messenger was escorted into her presence. What really got her attention was the fact that it was a young and handsome wolf demon.

"Greetings, Lady Mukuro." he said in a heavy wolf demon accent, his sandy hair spilling over his shoulder during his graceful bow.

"Greeting to you as well."

"I am Zolan of the Eastern Wolves, hand chosen general to my sister Mistress Naiyo." he proclaimed proudly. Mukuro's mouth twitched holding back a smile at the mention of Naiyo's name. "I am sent on this special mission to deliver a scroll to Lord Hiei." he explained extending his hand to reveal the scroll he was holding. Naiyo nodded to one of the guard who took the scroll and left to hand it to Hiei. "also, Lady Naiyo wishes to give you her thanks and wishes you well on all you endeavors. She apologizes that she was not able to come here herself, but she is tending to business in the east."

"Ah yes. Your war has finally come to an end. I trust that all opposition has been taken care of?" Mukuro questioned knowing that she need not ask.

"Of course, Lady. Naiyo does not tolerate opposition. Yet she is kind and understanding to those who serve her. There has been no leader like her. We are fortunate." he said. Mukuro noticed his expression of love and devotion.

"You serve her without question then?"

"I owe her my life. It is because of her that I am what I have become."

"I see. Well, tell me how things are to the north. Will Naiyo be settling a territory there?"

"No. That particular area is a bit farther than she would like. Instead, those there have chosen to relocate to a nearer territory to be closer to the Mistress. Lady Naiyo has been overseeing the cleanup. There were plenty of loses as you my know and things got a bit… messy." he said. Mukuro entertained the mental image of bodies littered throughout the area. Children crying over parents ad vice versa. The macabre image made her shiver sadistically.

"Yes, I suppose it would. It s a far journey back to your territory. Can I persuade you to stay and rest?" Mukuro tempted suggestively. Zolan did not miss the way her eyes trailed over his body and he suppressed a shiver.

"I humbly thank you, Lady." he slowly stepped forward taking her bionic hand in his own before bending to kiss it. "But I must decline. Hiei will be…" at this, Hiei burst into the room at high speed and stood almost nose to nose with Zolan in a domineering gesture.

"You will take me to her." Hiei ordered. Zolan stepped back calmly and made a show of looking Hiei up and down. He gave Hiei a smug smirk and Hiei had to stop himself from frying him. Under any other circumstance he would not have hesitated, but the idea of seeing his mate again tempered him a bit. Mukuro looked back and forth between the two proud males in concern. There was an obvious, immediate rivalry. Mukuro had not missed the reverent way Zolan would say Naiyo's name. But didn't he say that he was her brother?

"Hiei…" she began but stopped when Hiei shoved the scroll at her not taking his eyes off the smirking Zolan. Mukuro looked over the scroll silently.

Hiei,(1)

_Forgive me for my long absence. I assure you that it was the only way. I have had much work to do since the fall of my father, but it has taken longer than I thought. To add to that, my condition had made things more difficult. I was sick when I left, and it began to get progressively more difficult to travel. With things as difficult as they were, I could not afford to waste time being charitable. I had to kill anyone who got in the way. The war itself was not what has taken so long, but the politics and cleanup has been hell. But I digress. This is not the reason I have written to you. I have sent my most trusted friend to deliver this message into your hands. The war is over and I will soon be returning to you. There is something extremely important that you must know, but it would be improper to write it in this scroll. I have taken measures to be absolutely sure that this information does not get into the wrong hands. When we are reunited, you will understand why. Just trust me when I say that I cannot write what I mean to say here. Just be prepared for anything. _(written here is a specific set of coordinates)

Naiyo

"I will be leaving immediately." Hiei said demandingly toward her. Mukuro rolled up the scroll and tossed it back to Hiei who caught it without looking. Neither he nor Zolan had blinked trying to stare down one another.

"That is enough, Hiei. You should be more hospitable to your brother-in-law." she teased. Hiei's head snapped in her direction and she heard his neck crack. Then he looked back at Zolan distrustfully. A demon could always smell competition when it came to their mate. There was no question that Zolan had a crush on Naiyo. But her brother? Hiei frowned even more heavily and snorted.

"You have your orders." he said lowly. "Let's go." he turned away from Zolan and they walked out of the throne room. Mukuro rubbed her temple and sighed. She would not have minded spending the night this that hot dog soldier and she was disappointed. _Oh well. _She sighed to herself.

The trip was going to be long. They set out at noon and would probably reach the co ordinance just before sundown. Zolan and Hiei would steal glares at each other each trying to outrun the other. Zolan had, at one point, managed to manipulate Hiei's movements so that he landed on a rotted branch. The wood cracked beneath him and he had to leap to another to keep from falling. Hiei looked back and glared at Zolan who shrugged innocently. After a few more hours, Zolan came to a complete stop. Hiei settled on the branch in front of him and glared at the wolf demon.

"It is just about a mile ahead of here." he said with a strange tone to his voice. If Hiei did not know any better he would say it sounded like defeat. "Naiyo will be there as soon as she can." Zolan looked at Hiei meaningfully. "She is my half sister. I should not feel for her the way that I do. I love her very much. Had it not been for her I… I don't know where I would be." he looked away from Hiei embarrassed. Hiei felt a slight sympathy for Zolan. He knew first hand of how Naiyo could influence others with just a look or a word. "I want her to be happy. She deserves to be happy." his voice was low and Hiei could truly see how young he was. "You will make her happy." it sounded like an order and Hiei chuckled. "I am serious. If you so much as even think about hurting her…" the ground rumbled beneath them and Hiei knew that Zolan could manipulate earth like his sister. Zolan then turned away. "Now get out of here. You will need time before she arrives."

"What do you mean?" Hiei ordered. Something was going on and he hated being outside the loop.

"Just go. You have a precious gift awaiting you. Many men would kill to have what you have." he said gesturing in the direction of the meeting place. Hiei suddenly respected Zolan and he gave a half smile at his back.

"Thanks…brother." he said and flitted away. Zolan let that sink in for a moment and almost smiled.

Hiei arrived at the coordinance and stood in a clearing. Looking around he was very suspicious. Everything was too perfect. The line of the trees was too even. The grass was too green. The area was obscenely manicured and it was unsettling. He looked around for Naiyo but there was no sign of her. Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the trees to his left. A small flicker of energy slapped his senses. It felt like Naiyo, but something was wrong. It was different. A shadow passed through the tree trunks and he narrowed his eyes to see a flash of shiny black. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Then, he heard the sound again to his right. Whatever it was, it was strategically circling him and Hiei got the feeling that he was being hunted. He staved off his concern and waited patiently. Then, a pair of violet eyes shined into the darkness ahead. He watched as a young wolf pup stalked out of the trees and looked at him measuring. They stared at each other unmoving and Hiei had the feeling that he had met this wolf before. The wolf pup then walked slowly over to him and sat on its haunches looking up at him with a searching expression. It looked at his hair, his eyes, his bandana, then it snorted. It stood up and turned away taking a few steps before looking at Hiei over its shoulder expectantly. Obviously, it was sent to fetch Hiei and he was supposed to follow. Hiei walked behind the wolf as it led him to the near edge of the clearing. The ground beneath him began to rumble and suddenly the earth shifted. The wolf sat down and looked calmly ahead as if this was a normal occurrence. Before Hiei's eyes, the ground opened up at his feet and a hidden staircase descended into the ground. The wolf glanced over at him and then walked over to him sniffing at his hand. It was then that the wolf's personality changed drastically and it smiled at him happily, its tongue lolling out of its mouth. Hiei was so surprised by the sudden change, the has was not prepared for the pouncing. The wolf licked at his face excitedly and Hiei pushed it off with a sound of disgust. The wolf pouted and whined at Hiei's actions but then grasped the sleeve of his cloak gently in its teeth and tugged him toward the stairs. Hiei squatted and tried to peer inside. The beginning was dark, but there was warm light up ahead. The wolf cub trotted inside and gave a yelping bark at Hiei when he hesitated. Hiei walked slowly down the stairs and followed behind cautiously. The pup bounded ahead and they entered a cave very much like the one Naiyo had in the mountains. Hiei entered the area surveying the familiar objects and then his jaw nearly dropped to the ground, his eyes widening in shock. There before him the wolf cub sat, its head tilted to the side questioningly. Beside him stood a little boy. He had black hair and a starburst bang. Red/violet eyes glowed underneath his hair. Next To the little boy stood a little girl, her curly hair pulled into a puff ball on the top of her head. Her red eyes fixed on Hiei's boldly. The wolf cub beside them shifted quickly and transformed into a naked little boy who looked like the one standing next to him accept his hair was curly like Naiyo's and he had pure violet eyes. They all looked at him with unblinking eyes for a moment and then they simultaneously turned and looked to their left. Hiei turned to see what they were looking at. There on the wall was a beautiful painting of himself with his well known smirk, his jagan burning hotly in the composition. The children then looked back at him and then amongst themselves. They huddled together in a circle and whispered amongst themselves in the wolf tongue. Hiei could not understand what they were saying, but it was obviously about him. One would occasionally look up and look at him suspiciously. They broke from their little meeting and looked at him. The little girl stepped forward.

"What is your name?" she ordered. Hiei was so puzzled that he almost did not hear the question.

"I am Hiei Jaganshi." he replied automatically. The girl nodded and stepped back. The boy in the middle stepped forward.

"When was the first time you saw Naiyo?" he asked. Hiei frowned heavily and his heart beat loudly in his ears.

"When we were children. In a settlement of thieves." he answered. The boy nodded and stepped back looking expectantly at who Hiei guessed was his brother. The naked boy on the end stepped forward and looked Hiei up and down.

"What did you look at when you missed her?" he asked after thinking for a moment. Hiei could not help but chuckle. Their little interrogation was cute.

"The brightest star in the sky." he answered. The cubs looked at one another and then nodded in agreement. They all stepped forward in rehearsed synch.

"Welcome Papa." they all said together. Hiei had suspected, but hearing it come out of their little mouths was almost too much. He looked at each of them one at a time. The naked one spoke first.

"I am Higan, the first born. Mama named me after you because I was the first son."

"I am Nura, the second born. Mama named me after her because I am the second."

"I am Hina, the last born." Hiei gasped at the name of his mother. "Mama says she gave me this name cause it is the first kanji of both of your names put together (2). Also, because it was the name of your mother. Also because that happens to be wolf demon name of the brightest star in the Makai sky." she said pulling shyly at her curly hair. Hiei kneeled and looked at each of his children. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Hello, Hiei." Naiyo's voice said from behind. Hiei stood, taking a steadying breath and turned to face the mate he had not seen in more than a year.

1. Leave it to Naiyo to use such an impersonal greeting.

2. I swear I did not plan that. It just happened. Nice isn't it?

I did not want to give it away that Naiyo was pregnant. I mentioned that she was sick and stuff but I did not want you guys to know she was having morning sickness. I also said that she was reputed to had "large girth" so that gave a hint to her pregnancy. Also about her having a hard time with travel. Did I do good? Were you surprised? I know you guys are like, "how can they be so old and Hiei and Naiyo had only been separated for like a year and a half?" don't worry I will explain in the next chapter. PLEEEEZ REVIEW!!! I have not been getting many reviews lately. (sniffle sniffle) that makes me sad. Wouldn't it be horrible for Naiyo to die leaving behind three young cubs? Also, im gonna put a lemon in the next chapter, but since i have not been getting many reviews i think i may wait... for a few days... weeks... months... A YEAR? that depends on u guys. thats right! you gotta give a little to get a little baby!!!


	28. Set Me Free

Hiei did not think that Naiyo looked more beautiful than she did at that moment. Her hair was slightly in disarray, her clothes were torn and she was covered in various scents of blood. But he just could not bring himself to tear his eyes away. He knew that his emotions were revealed in his eyes and he could not care less, for those same emotions were written in hers. They stared at each other for seconds but it seemed like days. The voices of the children sounded far away but he was broken out of his trance when she severed eye contact as the children charged at her excitedly.

"Mama!" the all exclaimed in unison. She gave them and smile and kneeled down. They raced into her outstretched arms and she lifted them up effortlessly.

"Gihad talenga misafengala? (is the war over?)" Hina asked licking daintily at a smear of blood on Naiyo's cheek. Naiyo nodded with an affirmative grunt. Hina giggled and wrapped her tiny arms around Naiyo's neck. Higan looked back at Hiei briefly.

"Mama, Papa has come just like you said he would." Higan said in Japanese so Hiei could understand.

"Of course he has." Naiyo replied looking back at Hiei. "What father does not want to see his children?" she placed them back down and they padded over to Hiei looking at him expectantly.

"Papa, how come you did not go to war with Mama?" Nura, who apparently was the quietest, finally decided to speak up. Hiei squatted down to be level with them.

"Well, your mother left before you were born and did not tell me where she was going. I searched for her but she would always run away when I got too close to finding her." he said directing the last part of the statement at her. Her lips twitched a bit but she said nothing.

"Papa, is it true that you have three eyes?" Hina asked narrowing her own red eyes that looked exactly like his. For a moment Hiei thought the he was looking in a mirror. She reached up and fingered the suspicious headband. Hiei had to suppress his instinctive urge to jerk back. Three pairs of eyes were completely focused on his forehead. Hiei smiled reaching up and unraveling the material. The cubs gasped in wonder as the jagan opened and glowed magically.

"Wow. Can you read people's minds?" Higan asked.

"I can read that you think my jagan is kind of weird looking." Hiei said with a chuckle. Higan made a skeptical face.

"Well, yeah it is kinda creepy if you ask me." he said. Hina elbowed him in the ribs and he gasped in surprise.

"Shut up, you can't talk to Papa that way!" she ordered.

"You shut up! I wasn't lyin' it is all freaky lookin' and I can say so if I want!"

"No you can't! It's not freaky lookin' it's cool." she said looking down her nose as him and smiling superiorly.

"Well, I thought it was cool first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I'll kill you!" Hina tackled him to the ground and they rolled around for a bit. Nura glanced at them uninterested and tilted his head curiously. Hiei could read Nura's mind quite easily. His thought frequency differed from his siblings. While theirs flickered from one thought to the next with every passing second (Hiei knows nothing of ADD), Nura's thoughts were calm, collected and calculating.

"Papa, do you have a dragon inside of you like Mama said?" he asked coolly. Hiei nodded and gestured toward the ward wrapped around his arm.

"Yes. I have a tattoo of it on this arm. When I need him, I just call and the tattoo comes to life and kills anyone in my way." He smiled as Nura eyed his arm with widened eyes, his face betraying nothing else.

"Cool." was all Nura said. That's when his tumbling, wrestling siblings rolled into his legs and snatched him into the tussle. He landed a few half hearted punches and then pulled away dusting himself off and shaking his head at them. "Pups." he said with a shake of his head and a shrug. Hiei thought it was hilarious. Nura calmly walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed one of the neatly stacked books settling himself on a chaise and curling up into the pages with a look of concentration. Naiyo chuckled behind him and Hiei turned toward her.

"I taught them to read just a month ago. Now I can't get him to stop. It is good in many ways, but it is also just as bad." she said with her eyes on her youngest son. Hina and Higan rolled near her and she grabbed them up, Hina by the back of her shirt (or the scruff of her neck it you will) and Higan by the arm since he is still naked. "I asked you not to fight when your father came, didn't I?"

"Yes, Mama." they replied shamefaced.

"And you disobeyed me, didn't you?" she asked in an icy tone. Both pups winced apparently knowing what was coming.

"Yes, Mama."

"Do you deserve punishment?"

"Yes, Mama." the said in frightened whispers. Naiyo glanced up at Hiei and he shook his head minutely, silently pleading for mercy on their behalf. She heaved a sigh and sat them down crossing her arms and glaring at them. "Since I am sure your father does not want to watch me lash you, I will let it go just this once. Disobey me again and you wont be able to lie on your backs when I am done with you. Understand?"

"Yes, Mama." they replied staring at their feet. She looked them over before grasping their chins and making them look at her. "Now look at you. Did you have to draw blood this time?" she frowned. Higan had sustained the most damage since he was fully exposed. Hina had a busted lip and a bruise on her cheek. "Go get cleaned up. As a replacement punishment you have to bathe in the steam." They both shivered, but nodded and then shuffled out to clean up in the frigid rushing waters outside. "Nura." she called. He looked up from his book. "Go and bathe its almost time for dinner." she ordered. He nodded, closing the book and carefully replacing it back on the shelf. He replaced the pillows he had disturbed while sitting and then scampered by hugging Hiei and kissing Naiyo's cheek.

"Mama, you have to bathe too, your all messy." he said before disappearing into what Hiei guessed was the bathing area. Naiyo frowned at that and then looked down as if noticing her state for the first time.

"Hm, I suppose he is right." she said more to herself than Hiei. She lifted her head to look at her mate and gasped in shock as he flitted to her faster than the speed of light cupping his hands gently around her neck so that the tips of his fingers grazed the semi-coarse hair at her nape. His lips were hungry and desperate against hers, his body was hard and hot. She surrendered to the kiss before she even realized bringing her own hand behind his head and the other around his waist. Hiei licked at her lips shivering at the long needed contact. Her flavor mixed with the flavor of the mysterious blood and he shuddered violently. Naiyo whimpered as she opened her mouth and let him in. His tongue invaded her mouth in the sweetest way. Their long absence away from each other had made their reunion all the more perfect. Each simple touch cause a small orgasm. Her fingers slid up his spine and Hiei had to stop himself from hoisting her up against the nearest wall and taking her with the fury of their first coupling. He could not remember much of it, but all he knew was that is was intense, that sweet moment made bitter with the knowledge that Naiyo was less than willing. Her tongue massaged his and he felt a light within him that seemed to make their little world glow. When they had parted so long ago, the world had become so dark. Everything became violence and death, possession and blood. Now… nothing had changed. Their clashing passion was violent, the coming orgasms would be little deaths, they would mark each other in possession and there would be blood. But it was all on a very different level. It was not dark. It was not painful. It was not ugly. It was bright. It was pleasure. And gods was it beautiful. He jolted with a loud gasp as she suddenly forced her hand into his trousers. The unexpected teasing made him bury his head in her shoulder and bite to muffle his pleasured cries. He gripped her tightly as her fingers encircled his member and they both knew that he would not last. She moaned sympathetically, pulling him tighter against her body kissing and sucking his fragrant neck. She wanted this. She had laid many nights looking at the bright star wanting nothing more than to pleasure her mate. It was her responsibility to give him pleasure. She was often afraid that he would forget her and move on to someone else who could give him the same pleasure that she could, because after all, there was nothing special about her. She hated to admit that it frightened her. The idea of losing him made her stomach tighten and she gripped his leaking appendage more forcefully. Hiei bit deeper into her shoulder as his pleasure neared the point of pain but it felt too good. Part of him wanted her to hurt him, to dominate him. Her strokes were fast and intense. The way she was holding him, it felt as if she were afraid that she would lose him. He felt wanted. He felt needed. When she moaned against him again it was too much. His entire body shook and he pulled away from her shoulder and pressed their mouths together. She swallowed his scream gratefully, her own small cry overpowered by his roar of climax. His vision blacked out and everything disappeared for a moment. All he could acknowledge was the feel of her against him. His knees buckled and she kneeled down with him to the stone floor of the cave. His arms, though weak and trembling, remained wrapped around her tightly. She had not let go of his manhood, her hand was warm and welcome there. Hiei did something that he had not been able to do in the past year and a half. He relaxed. He relaxed completely in her embrace not caring about the wet, sticky feeling in his pants. He had often tried to pleasure himself to thoughts of his beautiful lover but nothing came close to what only she could give him. In her arms he was safe. He was home. He was disappointed when she finally removed her hand wiping his nectar against her already soiled shirt. He buried his head into her breast and nuzzled her lovingly. He loved the way she stroked his hair.

"The cubs will be done soon. I have to feed them before bed." she said gently. Hiei sighed relishing her scent one more time before pulling away from her reluctantly. He stole a kiss as they stood, helping each other up. She returned the stolen kiss before pulling away. She closed her eyes and he watched as she shifted into her wolf form, her black coat shining in the firelight like ebony. She was beautiful and any form. She sprinted away and Hiei started poking around. Everything was neat. There was a plain looking eating area that contrast starkly with the colorful decorations of the othe rooms. There was a sort of reading/living room area, the children's room, Naiyo's room and the bathing area. He walked in as Nura was climbing out of the bath roughly drying his hair with a towel. His frizzy locks stood straight up, his starburst bangs puffing out over his forehead. Hiei would have been looking at himself as a child, had his younger self had a bit of a tan. Nura had inherited Naiyo's honey colored skin, as did Hina. His eyes were the color of good wine. Nura wrapped the towel around his shoulders and trotted up to him.

"Papa, will you tell us a story before bed?" he asked. He was excited, but since he was a subdued child it barely showed. Hiei ruffled his son's hair and nodded with a half smile. Nura returned it perfectly. Hiei was shocked that Nura came out looking exactly like him. Higan looked more like Naiyo and Hina was a mixture of them both. Nura padded off into their room to put on some sleep clothes. Hina and Higan returned looking like a pair of wet rats shivering from the cold bath. They quickly climbed into their sleep clothes and pulled Hiei to sit over at the eating table. It took Hiei about five seconds to discover that Hina liked to talk… a lot. She rambled on incessantly only stopping long enough to think of a comeback when Higan would give some snide, sassy remark. Hina and Higan were in constant competition it would seem. Although Higan was proclaimed the eldest, Hina challenged that whenever she could. She was smaller than her big brother but she was faster. Higan was more of the bully of the group. He tried to boss the others around taking the roll of big brother to the enth degree. It was more of an over protectiveness than an attempt to overpower. Hina was a free spirit. She like to do what she wanted to do and Higan would often get in her way. Both of them had strong personalities and they would often clash, but in a good way. It kept them on their toes. Nura was the enigma. He was so different than the other two that Hiei had to wonder what the hell happened. He was the quiet one. But when he was irritated, he could overpower Higan. The more he watched the children as they sat together waiting for Naiyo to return, the more he saw Naiyo in Nura. It was fitting that she named him after her. He was submissive so long as it did not get personal. He would go along with Higan and Hina so long as it was convenient for him. If not, he would distance himself and do something else. He was not a follower in any sense of the word. Naiyo returned about half an hour later dragging a large deer into the den. She had her jaws clamped hard into the broken neck and she hoisted it up on the table. The cubs looked at it with lustful eyes for a second and then looked at Naiyo silently asking permission. Naiyo bowed her furry head and then in a furry the cubs attacked the feast. Hiei pulled away quickly before he could lose and arm. He watched the savagery and wondered why the hell Naiyo had them bathe before dinner rather than after. Blood was flying, growls echoed through the cavern and Hiei found himself amused. His children were animals! Somehow he found it fitting. Nothing but bones were left in about fifteen minutes. Naiyo had disappeared somewhere, probably to bathe, and the cubs sat back in their places rubbing their full bellies. They lounged around like a sated pack of lions yawning and stretching with contented faces. Naiyo emerged clean and redressed. She instructed them to clean up before bed and then proceeded to clean up the mess. Hiei noticed why the eating table was so bare and simple compared to the surrounding areas. Easy cleanup. The bones were removed and the blood was wiped up. The cubs raced back into their room, Hina won, and climbed into one of the three beds.

"Papa, tell us about when you climbed the mountain to save Mama from the bad demon." Nura begged.

"No we always hear that one. Tell us a new story, Papa." Hina suggested. Nura frowned at his sister but quickly let it pass simply being content to hear the first story from his father. Hiei sat in the midst of them, Hina leaned against one shoulder, Higan against the other, and Nura curled into his lap like a puppy. Naiyo sat in a chair beside their bed, her legs and arms crossed eyeing Hiei expectantly. All eyes were on him. Hiei took a moment to gather his thoughts and then began to speak. He was not one to go into long dialogue, but he discovered that telling his offspring bedtime stories was quite enjoyable. Their eyes would light up when he would say something exciting or scary. They would ask questions and giggle when they found something funny. Even Naiyo seemed to enjoy it. Hiei had noticed that they became quiet after a while. Higan's hand, which had been absently twirling the ends of his pony tail, had stilled. He looked down and saw that their eyes were hidden behind closed lids. Streams of warm drool wetted his shoulders and lap and they breathed deeply in blissful sleep.

"How long have they been asleep?" he asked Naiyo who was obviously amused by the situation.

"Somewhere around the part where you were telling them about your fight with Yusuke before you joined team Uramashi, so about fifteen minutes ago."

"Why didn't you stop me?" he asked with a slight frown. She shrugged,

"I was enjoying the tale. I haven't heard your voice in a long time, Hiei." she said looking away from him as if embarrassed by the confession. He was about to say something, but she stood up. She picked up Nura and placed him on his bed and did the same to Hina. Hiei lifted Higan off his lap and placed him on the pillow at the head of the bed. They all shifted in their sleep and cuddled under the covers before stilling and snoring softly. They were the most adorable creatures Hiei ever saw. Both parents watched them from the doorway.

"I keep them here to protect them." Naiyo said suddenly. "I won't let them become what I am." her voice was barely above a whisper. Naiyo stepped back and Hiei did the same. She made a hand gesture and the doorway was sealed. If Hiei had not seen it himself, he would have doubted the room was ever there. "Don't worry. Nothing can get into this room unless I want it to. They are complete safe." she said. She walked to the reading area and sat on the chaise crossing her legs. Hiei stood a few feet away and stared at her openly. She was wearing beige makeshift shorts and a black undershirt that looked like his own. The shorts were very short revealing her strong thighs when she sat. He traced the smooth skin with his eyes from the hem of the shorts to the tips of her toes. He always thought her skin looked like that ningen candy caramel. She crossed her arms and sighed in the way she did when something was on her mind.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting next to her. She bit at her lip and frowned, closing her eyes in thought.

"Now what?" she asked. It took Hiei a moment to understand when she meant but he got it. She was wondering where they were going from here. Although Hiei thought that everything was perfectly clear, Naiyo obviously was having doubts. In honesty, Hiei knew very little about his lover's life now and were she was in it. He leaned forward and took her hand.

"Tell me what you want." he stated simply. She looked at him in mild shock and then looked at the floor.

"Being a leader is never easy. Not if you want to please your people." she explained. Hiei did not know where she was going with this, but he listened patiently. "Yes, I am a leader. My command must be followed without question. I rule with an iron fist, but I must also have a soft heart. I must feel their pain. I must suffer when they suffer. I went from being a slave of one man to being the servant of a nation." she said smiling at the irony of her life. "It is never a question of what I want. I must act based on what is best for those around me. But you…" she said squeezing his hand warmly, "you are the first person to every sincerely ask me what it is that I want." she was smiling, but it was a sad smile. Hiei felt his heart constrict. "But I must disappoint you… again, Hiei." she whispered. "I cannot tell you what I want because I don't know. I have lived a life of servitude for so long that I do not understand the true freedom of choice. All I know is that as your mate, it is my responsibility to please you." she said, the fingers of her free hand fiddling nervously with the material of her shorts. Hiei was about to respond when she quickly sat up and straddled his lap kissing him deeply. "Tell me what you want, Hiei." she said. Her hands traveling down to his pants again. Her actions were so hurried and desperate that Hiei had just a second to think. He shook his head for clarity and gently but firmly pressed her back so that he could breath. She frowned as if he scolded her. "Did I do it wrong?" she asked concerned. Hiei looked at her. She looked so young at that moment, so inexperienced and naive. Come to think of it, Hiei realized that Naiyo knew absolutely nothing about making love. Sex was something different altogether. What little experience she did have, it was always of a male taking his own pleasure from her forcefully. She was a virgin when it came to being on the receiving end. Hiei felt a flash of guilt but managed to smile at his mate caressing hair lovingly. He pushed the curly locks away from her face watching it fall behind her shoulder baring the skin so it could glisten in the yellow light. Her lips were moist from their kiss, slightly parted, and her doe-like eyes were wide and shining. All lust left him for a moment and he just looked at her, touching her softly and caressing her arms. He lifted her hand and placed the palm over his face taking a deep breath of her. She smelled of the lavender scented bathing oil she used in the bath, but under that, he could smell her natural scent. He sat forward and hugged her pulling her flush against him and he kissed her cheek.

"Naiyo…" it was all he could say at that moment. She overwhelmed him without even trying and it took a moment to realized that she was really there in his arms. He breathed deeply and tried again. "I want to say that I love you, but I can't." he felt her stiffen slightly. "I want to say that you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I want to say that you are my most precious. But I can't say any of those things. They are all lies." she clenched to him harder and he did the same. "I can't say those things because you are so much more." he heard her gasp in surprise. "You have been my only goal for so long. Every one of my waking moments were yours. Every dream was your territory. My mind was your playground." Hiei had no idea that he was so poetic, but these things flowed from him freely. It was what he felt and he'd be damned if he let pride betray him now. "A thought can't keep a man warm at night. A memory cannot sate desire." he began pulling at her shirt, lifting it over her head as she raised her arms without resistance. "You have been my own personal ghost, Naiyo." he said looking at her full breast tracing his fingers down her center in wonder. "You were always just around the next bend, just out of my reach. I felt you. I could smell you every morning after making love to you in my dreams." He leaned forward and kissed her collar bone. Her eyes fluttered shut. "I made you a promise that day." he said pressing her off his lap and standing before bending down and lifting her up. He carried her to the bed and laid her down before slowly lowering himself against her warm body. "I promised you that I would show you what real lovemaking feels like. I promised that it doesn't have to hurt." He kissed her tenderly noticing that both their breathing had accelerated. "I promised you pleasure… and tonight, I will give you more than you can handle." the promising growl in his voice make Naiyo tremble. Suddenly, his kiss became raw and uninhibited though still tender and caring. It was the perfect blend of animalistic lust and love. She had never been kissed quite like that and it excited her. She lifted her hands toward him but he pressed them back into the bed softly but firmly. "I don't want you to touch me tonight. You are my mate. I am responsible for your pleasure." he said repeating what she had said just moments before. His lips sucked at hers and his hands caressed up her arms and over her shoulders. He pulled away from her lips dropping sweet kisses across her cheek and toward her ear. He pulled the petal soft flesh between his teeth nipping it softly. She gasped at the unexpected sensation and then moaned as he sucked it softly. His tongue traced her ear before traveling down and drawing wet designs against her neck. She gasped as he simultaneously ran his hands down her chest and cupped her breasts rubbing his fingers gently against her hardening nipples. She could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against her hips and she wiggled instinctively. His moan sent shivers through her system leaving her surprised and needy. Never had she known it could feel like this and he was just beginning. He sucked and nibbled at her neck as her body jerked beneath him occasionally causing friction that made him want to go insane. He sank his fangs into her moist neck savoring the shivering cry that left her parted lips. She gasped as he drank from her and arch up against his mouth offering more. She felt a wetness make itself known between her thighs that never happened before. If she weren't so sidetracked by the pleasure he was causing her she would have been concerned. But she could only focus on the sensation of his mouth kissing down pass her collar bone and the wet sensation of his tongue circling the darkened area of her nipple. Hiei loved her nipples. They were the color of ripe plums and they tasted just as sweet. He let his lips latch onto one of the erect peaks, her moan making his hardness jump in excitement wanting to be buried within her as deep as possible. He let his fingers occupy the twin peak and he teased this one with nips and sucks before switching sides and blissfully doing it again. Hiei had never fully appreciated breasts until he mated Naiyo. He traveled downward allowing his hands to trace the womanly curves of her hips. He could smell her arousal, the sharp musky smell making it very hard for him to wait. But this was for her. Everything was for Naiyo and it had to be perfect. He briefly pulled away and practically tore away his shirt in his haste to return to her body before swirling his tongue within the neat dip of her navel. His chest pressed against the crisp, damp curls of her womanhood and they both moaned at how close he was to his destination. Naiyo did not quite understand what he was doing and why. That time with Yusuke was interesting, but he could not hold a candle to Hiei. She could not fully understand why Hiei felt like this against her. all she knew was that she did not want him to stop. She closed her eyes feeling his lip against her hip bone before he pulled away. She suddenly felt him lift her leg and place it over his shoulder his tongue flicking out teasingly at her knee and steadily working upward. Her eyes snapped open as he approached that place. That strange place where she avoided touching since that cold night when her father hurt her there in the snow. That place that pulsed when she went into heat. That place that felt so warm when she thought of Hiei those silent nights and she tensed in uncertainty. The scent of a woman was not exactly pleasing in her opinion and she was slightly horrified by what it seemed he intended to do. Hiei noticed her hesitance and then looked into her wide eyes with a loving smile. He traced his fingers playfully along her side making her giggle a little. She seemed to relax more and then he attacked, cupping his mouth over her opening quickly. Naiyo's body froze up. Her head fell back and her mouth opened in a silent cry. Hiei coaxed her legs open even wider and began to lick at the aching bud hidden in the wet folds of her flesh noting in the back of his mind that this part of her tasted like a different ningen fruit. Tomato or something. Although Hiei was skeptical when Kurama told him it was a fruit and not a vegetable. As his tongue flicked against the stiffened flesh she jerked, arching her back off of the bed and clenching the blankets with a loud gasp. Hiei had to clench her thighs to keep her in place. He had forgotten how strong his mate truly was. He swirled his tongue against the tasty flesh with a moan, closing his eyes at the sexy picture she made sprawled on the bed, her arms thrown out to the sides, her mouth open as streams of cries and moans erupted from her bouncing chest. It was too much, if he did not focus he would come before he even got inside her. He dipped his tongue into her entrance with a growl, the vibrating sensation forced her to open her eyes and wrap her leg around him in a spasm. She could not hold in her cries of pleasure but honestly she did not want to. It was beyond anything she could have imagined. The pleasure was so intense that it was tortuous and almost painful but she wanted more. She felt something building within her that she could not explain. She felt muscles she did not know she had clench inside her as his tongue flickered quickly against that place and she closed her eyes preparing to let it overwhelm her. Hiei could feel that she was close. Every muscle in her body tightened at once and he flicked his tongue quickly at her rose bud grasping her hips to keep her in place. One of her hands grabbed his hair painfully but he welcomed it as pleasure. It was the supreme compliment mingled with the scream that shook her spamsing body and release embraced her. He felt the bud against his tongue pulse and to his surprise a warm liquid trickled out of her opening and into his waiting mouth. He licked up all that he could enjoying her semi violent after shocks as she gasped breathlessly above him. Whatever that liquid was, it tasted like a sweet beer. Hiei made up his mind to taste that as often as possible. She laid bonelessly against the blankets, eyes closed and trying to catch her breath. Somehow, Hiei had made her explode from the inside. She knew that females could come just like males, but not like that. This had opened a whole new realm for her. Maybe sex was not as bad as she thought. Beyond the echoes of pleasure surging through her body, she realized that Hiei had removed his pants and climbed back on top of her. She felt his hardness against her pelvis and welcomed what was coming. He kissed her and she tasted herself on his lips. Mingled with his own flavor it wasn't bad. It was arousing knowing that her sent was on him. She parted her knees allowing him to settle between her thighs with a sigh. Hiei gasped as the tip of his hardness trailed through her hairs. He looked into her sated eyes and pressed himself with all the control he could muster into her glistening opening. The sensation was incredible for them both. Being inside and being filled. Hiei was too close to the edge to be able to keep it up long enough to make her come again. She was so hot, so tight, and so damned beautiful. Naiyo felt everything in her life fall into place when her mate was inside of her. It did not hurt, it was a pleasure that came not only from her body but from her soul. Hiei was taking his pleasure from her body and it was perfect. She felt the walls of her womanhood being deliciously stretched, and she throbbed around him as he pulsed within her. Somehow, just he idea of what was happening excited her and she felt another one of those strange buildups that Hiei would come to tell her later was called an orgasm. The way he was looking at her, the want, the need, the love. It was so clear. He leaned down and whispered against her lips between cries and panting breaths, "Mark me." She shivered uncontrollably, leaning up and forcing her fangs into his neck. His blood poured into her mouth and at that moment their pleasure was amplified, each accented by the other. Hiei pressed into her in a hard thrust baring his neck further to her marking and cried out in completion. Naiyo's own cry was muffled against his neck and she nearly choked on the nectar flowing down her throat. All that Hiei was was revealed to her it that moment and his love was on the forefront. She came with him, her walls squeezing him, milking him, taking all that she could from his manhood and his arteries. Then, after that glowing moment when their bodies could tense no more, they fell against each other in an exhausted heap. They held each other, each marveling at the ability of the other to make them lose control. Hiei felt a contentment that he had never known. He twirled his fingers in her curly hair, his eyes drifting closed knowing that all was right in the world. His children lay safe and peacefully just around the bend and he had his mate by his side. Naiyo could not fight it as sleep came to claim her, but that was just fine. Tomorrow would bring more work and trials, but that was okay. Her children were sleeping peacefully and her mate was with her. In spite of all that had happened in her life she would not change a thing. She had peace. She had contentment. She had freedom. And she had love. And it was all because of the perfect being that lay beside her holding her in his arms. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into his neck and basked in her happiness. Her mate.

Owari

Wow, its finally over. Now what am I gonna do with my spare time? Okay guys tell me how it was overall. Special thanks to all my consistent reviewers. Without you I would not have finished this story. Oh and tell me if you want like an epilogue or sumthing. if not im soo done


	29. Who Wants A Seqquel?

Ok guys! Did u miss me? I'm thinking about making a sequel to "Heart of Stone", but I need to know if you guys want it. I left some things open ended. Like Keiko and Botan, also Yusuke and Kurama. Plus, we never did find out with Kani, or if their father is alive or dead. Plus, what's with Naiyo's brother's secret infatuation with her? And will anything come of it? So I don't want to waste my time if no one is interested, so drop me a message and let me know what's up. Also, be sure to check out my other fanfic "Grave of Grief", I'm having some blockage and some ideas would be greatly appreciated. Oh yeah, and thanx to all you WONDERFUL people out there who took the time out of your lives to review my story. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it. Your reviews are often the highlight of my day, although that's pathetic, it's true. Hope to hear from you all soon.

Sincerely,

Dragonmate08


	30. HEADS UP FROM THE AUTHOR

_**Oh right. Before I forget. Part two of the three part story is out. It's called "Crumbling Stone". Main characters still Hiei and Naiyo and they are having some serious problems. Angst guys!!! Check it out!**_

_**GOLDRAGON08**_


End file.
